El amante de Lady Middleford
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Ese demonio, el gran seductor infernal quien de la elocuencia hizo sus alas, aquél que lleva años esperando estar seguro de que rendida y entregada a la fascinación de sus palabras, la joven dama le entregará lo que su amo no quiere tomar.
1. La pesadilla

Disclaimer: los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Kuroshitsuji son propiedad de Yana Toboso.

* * *

**El amante de Lady Middleford**

Ese demonio, el gran seductor infernal quien de la elocuencia hizo sus alas, aquél que lleva años esperando estar seguro de que rendida y entregada a la fascinación de sus palabras, la joven dama le entregará lo que su amo no quiere tomar.

* * *

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con… ¡¿Realmente es necesario explicar la temática de un fic basado en una obra donde se abusó sexual y psicológicamente de un niño?_

_Como sea, la advertencia real que en dado caso debería hacer es que… es un SebastianxLizzy muy perverso._

_Huy, antes de otra cosa… se basa en el manga, no en el anime que es una cosa muy, muy y de verdad muy, diferente._

Notas introductorias:

_Mi primer fic para este fandom como escritora, pues ya que he leído varios y por eso mismo creí pertinente hacer la aclaratoria de la pareja, pues me parece que el 99% son CielxSebastian (o al revés) T.T y les lloro y les suplico: denle una oportunidad a este crack._

_Ya sin hacer más cansado esto, corto mis líneas y les dejo…_

* * *

**La pesadilla**

El sol despuntaba el alba, la neblina había cedido para dar lugar a una mañana fresca y brillante. Los perfectamente cuidados jardines lucían desiertos aunque magnificentemente bellos. El claro donde ardió la fogata de la última noche en la escuela se había apagado quedando tan solo cenizas humeantes.

Pese a todo, ella se había levantado temprano, corriendo al oratorio donde casi dos horas después las campanas repiqueteaban haciendo eco en la nave oscura y silenciosa, anunciaban la misa de las siete ahogando sus rezos que ya parecían murmullos por el nudo en su garganta.

Las religiosas fueron las primeras en llegar santiguándose frente a cada nicho que pasan en su silenciosa peregrinación. La superiora señaló los asientos que ocuparían junto a las novicias que habían decidido hacer de su estadía en el colegio una vocación completa, y a diferencia de las hermanas ordenadas que ya habían empezado liturgia, se notaba aún su falta de disciplina…

—… ¿No va a hacer el seminario? — preguntó una a su compañera mirando a la joven del vestido negro que yacía en los reclinatorios frente al altar.

—No.

—Pero si todos los días está aquí, pensé que quería ordenarse.

—Su padre no lo permitió, está prometida en matrimonio con el Conde Phantomhive y ya ha mandado por ella.

La otra aprendiz se santiguo.

—Con razón está aterrada ¡Dios cuide su alma!

La superiora las reprendió por su indiscreción, pero la rubia ya las había escuchado y solo pudo agachar la cabeza para seguir rezando fervientemente…

.

… El viento toca la fina tela de las cortinas, la ventana abierta despejaba apenas con sutil diferencia el cálido ambiente del verano. Poco a poco, a medida que la luna se alza en el cielo, la figura se forma detrás del lienzo translúcido observando la escena: es un espectro etéreo; los cabellos negros parecen ser de humo y el resto del cuerpo se funde con la oscuridad de la noche tras las cortinas. De pronto, alguien más llega, parece ser Paula o alguna otra sirvienta, nunca ha podido verla y el espectador del balcón con las manos en la espalda se gira un poco para ver.

La luz que entra en la habitación junto con la mujer es amarilla y tenue, titilante, ni siquiera juntas las cinco velas del candil pueden hacer realmente una diferencia mayor, hasta que por fin, iluminando vagamente al demonio delineando contra las cortinas, se destaca la sombra de su alto y delgado cuerpo, esbelto a la manera inglesa, vestido al gusto de la nobleza, aparentando ser un caballero servil que no entra sin invitación.

Sobre la cama ella debería dormir, pero contrario a ello, permanece sin saber lo que pasa, sin tener control de su cuerpo, ni siquiera poseer la voluntad suficiente para apartar la mirada del par de ojos rojos que tras la tela se distinguen radiantes como dos brazas de fuego provenientes del mismísimo infierno.

Aquella mujer solo entra a cambiar el agua de la jarra, y ella quiere llamarla, quiere decirle de aquél que está en la ventana y no parece notar mientras realiza su tarea creyéndola dormida. Tanto así que hace lo que debe marchándose, sumiendo todo en la oscuridad nuevamente, todo menos esos ojos.

Es un demonio.

Es un ángel caído.

¡Es el rostro de la perversión!

El primer paso se da, la distancia que los separa se acorta y sobre las baldosas resuena el elegante andar. Aquél hermoso monstruo se sienta al borde de la cama acercando su rostro, entonces comienza a inocular con una pesadilla que recién empieza recitada con un poema complejo que estremece cada parte de su cuerpo paralizado. Aquél en cambio, no parece inquietarse. Lleva el dedo índice a sus labios silenciando las palabras que no pueden salir de la garganta de la mujer. La frialdad de sus guantes delata que ya tenía un tiempo esperando afuera; su gesto es el de alguien observador, meditativo, meticuloso y perfeccionista que no dará cabida a un error en su estadía.

Las sábanas se mueven de su sitio, la camisola se desaparece ante la habilidad del visitante, el mismo que ha venido a buscarla todas las noches desde hacía cuatro años. La pesadilla que se destinó a ella comienza, como condena a cumplirse por un crimen del que no era consciente.

El juego de miradas se produce en un solo instante, entre ellos el mundo se ha esfumado, lo etéreo y lo oscuro están dentro de la nueva realidad: ella ya no puede gritar. Ha perdido, ha cedido su voluntad… otra vez.

Leves estímulos de cosquilleo se van difundiendo por todo el cuerpo, el mareo se vuelve intenso y sofocante, está aterrada por la respuesta de su cuerpo que no obedece la recatada pulcritud que su madre tanto se empeñó en enseñarle. En solo un instante, en tan solo un único momento que parecía eterno la marejada de sensaciones dilatan la lujuria y difuminan la cordura de sus pensamientos al sentir el contacto de un cuerpo que no era suyo, una húmeda boca abrazando zonas que no figuraron nunca en las clases elementales de anatomía por el escándalo que ello sería para cualquiera de las pudorosas institutrices.

Dolor… dolía tanto… pero mitigado con el velo de una sensación eufórica, aquel vicio pernicioso solo se entrecorta por momentos de lucidez que deriva en auténtico horror al reconocer que el dueño de su cuerpo no es el mismo que el de su corazón.

Su mente entra al terreno de lo desconocido la pone en contacto con ese terror profundo del que hablaba su abuela en la catequesis al saberse nefanda y destinada al infierno por sus culpas. El demonio la mira sin sobresaltos, explorando con morboso placer en ella la expresión de un pecado contra la fidelidad. La mira parsimoniosamente mientras trata de recuperar el aliento, mientras busca cubrir con las sábanas sucias su propia dignidad mancillada… la mira como si no tuviera prisa de irse...

.

… Entonces el obispo hace la señal de la cruz dejando marchar a las alumnas del colegio con su bendición, una plegaria que por ella no se alzará y solo la hace desmayar ante las miradas de compasión que por sus lágrimas se dirigieron a su persona.

Pobre marquesa Scottney…

Pobre Elizabeth Essel Cordilia Middleford…

Pobre Lizzy, que debe regresar a reclamarse como Condesa aunque la idea de pisar esa casa la lleve a la locura.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_Y… pues gracias a los que llegaron hasta acá :D_

_Ahora si, en el siguiente capítulo les cuento cómo llegamos a esta aberrante situación :P porque todo tiene una razón de ser._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. en los pozos de ratas

**Ese mayordomo, en los pozos de ratas**

El Conde Phantomhive miraba detenidamente cada una de las opciones que le presentaba su mayordomo. Su único ojo capaz de visualizar con propiedad analizaba meticulosamente cuál de todos podría ser el digno representante de la noble casa, aunque el trabajo que le fuera encomendado fuera por demás absurdo y denigrante. Abrió un poco los labios para enunciar su elección pero casi enseguida pareció arrepentirse volviendo a cerrar la boca. Realmente era difícil…

Se sobresaltó un momento al escuchar al Maylene gritar y la puerta del despacho abrirse abruptamente para enseguida ver entrar a Lizzy corriendo hasta colgarse de su cuello.

— ¡Traté de detenerla! — se excusó la sirvienta ajustándose las gafas.

—Lo siento mucho, pero…

— ¡Ciel no dejes que me lleven! — le suplicó la rubia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El joven noble pareció no reaccionar al momento y el mayordomo solo giró un poco la cabeza para indicar a los cuatro miembros del personal, que se reunía en el vano de la puerta, abandonaran la sala, orden indirecta que fue obedecida a iniciativa del mensajero.

— ¿Qué te lleven a donde, Elizabeth? — preguntó finalmente serenándose tras la impresión inicial y apartando un poco el fuerte abrazo con el que ella lo había sujetado.

Pero en lugar de responder, o siquiera reprocharle que no le llamara con su nombre completo, soltó en llanto consternando más a su involuntario anfitrión que no estaba seguro sobre lo que tenía que hacer ¿Consolarla? ¿Hablar fuerte para que dejara de llorar y le explicara?

De lo que sí estaba seguro era que la joven necesitaba un pañuelo y sacando el suyo se lo ofreció a la que posiblemente fuera su única amiga a medida que la trémula niebla de sus deberes como _perro de la reina_ se acentuaban más que como rumores, como evidentes costumbres esotéricas que llegaban a ser el cuchicheo de todos los sectores de la sociedad.

Sebastian era discreto en demasía y hasta cierto punto el mayordomo era tema indiferente salvo en conversaciones de damas, aunque por motivos diferentes claro estaba. Pero no así el Conde que había dejado de lado su costumbre de discreción mostrando la cara cuando alguien comentaba sobre algún tema de tugurios que incomodara directamente a los de sombrero de copa.

Aquél que usualmente llamaban un _"adorable niño melancólico"_ se había convertido en un punto que preferían pasar por alto sin olvidarse de invitarlo a las fiestas por miedo a aquello que con su mensajero se acentuaba: en los muros de la mansión se ocultaban cosas que sería mejor no mencionar…

La muerte lo rondaba, su familia había perecido bajo las más extrañas de las circunstancias. Los mayores no dejaban de señalar lo siniestro de la muerte de los Condes y la extraña salvación del niño. Varios caballeros pasados de copas le adjudicaban la fatídica muerte de Madam Red, de quien las fiestas eran las que más extrañaban su ambientación radiante. Recientemente el hermano de quien supondría ser su prometida, habíase visto envuelto en un terrible disturbio en el Palacio de Cristal, sitio donde también estaba el Conde y del cual, salió ileso a diferencia de su futuro cuñado que había terminado confinado a un hospital.

Sus visitas a un enterrador se habían hecho asunto de habladurías, sus paseos de media noche, los tratos con inmigrantes y algunos merodeos a los barrios bajos.

Para salvar lo que le quedaba de reputación limitó las visitas de Lau de un modo a su parecer bastante rudo pero necesario. Mismo caso para Soma quien ya había emprendido un proyecto de vida real encargándose de administrar un prometedor hotel de corte hindú que se había vuelto relativamente popular por lo exóticamente desentonado con el resto de los edificios que los circunvalaban, quedando pendiente únicamente la _Autorización Real_ que pretendía alcanzar con el impecable trabajo de Agni, nombramiento que sin duda protegería el lugar de ser tachado como sitio de mala muerte tal como muchas otras casas hindú que no eran más que prostíbulos y fumaderos.

Recordaba la última reunión que había tenido con el príncipe hacia más de siete meses, esperaba que lleno de lágrimas y mocos se arrojara sobre él pidiéndole que no lo hiciera, reclamándose como su mejor amigo al tiempo en que conseguía recitar un largo discurso sobre los lazos de amistad…

Los ojos dorados se entrecerraron, su boca que usualmente no dejaba de hablar solo se curvo en una triste sonrisa.

—Lo entiendo… sería egoísta y desvergonzado de mi parte exigirte más de lo que ya me has dado, así que Ciel… solo cuídate mucho.

El alto joven se puso de pie siendo flanqueado por su mayordomo y abandonaron la sala. Él estaría bien, se había convertido por su propia cuenta en todo un hombre, ya lo demostraba.

Pero Lizzy, la hija de una familia noble bien vista ante las demás, aquella misma niña de inagotables energías ya se había mezclado con todo lo que a él lo ensuciaba. No podía permitirlo, tal vez ella era lo único decente, aunque exasperante, que había en su vida. El único trozo de una memoria antes del infierno desatado en la casa Phantomhive, el único testigo que al morir tendría la bendición de reunirse con sus padres para contarles con sus ojos ciegos de amor que su hijo se convirtió en la persona que ellos esperaban, sin destacar siquiera que al hacer un contrato con un demonio, distaba tanto de ello.

Dejo que la joven dama llorara mientras él solo podía mirar.

Había hablado con sus padres para romper el compromiso, completamente dispuesto a adjudicándose una deshonra más por tal acto de cobardía detractora, sin embargo, ni la rígida Marquesa ni su emotivo esposo habían reparado en su petición. Simplemente lo habían ignorado cuando hablaba, desviaban el tema y luego de un abrazo del padre le despidieron para recibir visita de la hija algunos días después.

Por un momento pareció que Lizzy empezaba a guardar silencio, aprovechó entonces para volver a repetir la pregunta.

—Madre dice que irá personalmente a cuidar de Edward, que las enfermeras son demasiado incompetentes y los médicos demasiado obstinados como para no dejar que se le cuide en casa.

—No veo mal en ello _Lizzy_, me parece que tanto médicos como enfermeras son personas que aunque se hayan preparado especialmente para atender enfermos, la exigencia de tía Frances está por encima de las enseñanzas de la escuela de medicina.

La rubia negó con la cabeza sin inmutarse siquiera por el cambio intencional que el Conde había hecho en su nombre o siquiera en la mala broma sobre el perfeccionismo de su madre.

—Padre saldrá se viaje a Nueva York, dice que si pudiera prescindiría pero es tan importante como urgente.

—… Algo me había comentado respecto a un tratado de comercio con tiendas americanas…

Por primera vez en ese día los ojos claros de la chica se levantaron directamente a los suyos, aún acuosos, resaltados por lo enrojecido de las mejillas.

—No quieren dejarme sola en la casa.

"_No es que tampoco estén todo el día con ella" _pensó el mayordomo prudencialmente apartado aunque inevitablemente escuchando gracias a su fino sentido auditivo. Se encontraba ligeramente incomodado, aunque ello supondría una oración que jamás diría en voz alta. La interrupción de la hija de la Marquesa solo alargaba la indecisión de su amo.

— ¡Van a enviarme a un internado! ¡Ciel! ¡Yo no quiero ir!

Y el joven dueño de la casa comprendió entonces el drama que agobiaba a su prima ya que inevitablemente requeriría que no lo vería más que en las fiestas navideñas que eran las únicas fechas que los estrictos colegios permitían a sus alumnos salir libremente. Tal vez algún tiempo en verano, pero era verdaderamente raro que quienes entraran volvieran a ser vistos en la sociedad sino hasta que se graduaban.

—Tranquila, por favor deja de llorar.

Ciel esquivó la mirada suplicante de ella poniendo indistintamente atención en el resto de la sala hasta que reparó en algo que Sebastian aún tenía entre los brazos. Era algo arriesgado pero los sollozos que reanudaban entre gimoteos el sufrimiento de la joven lo llevó a suspirar con resignación y hacer una indicación a su mayordomo para que se acercara.

—Por favor Lizzy, si dejas de llorar te regalo uno. — dijo levantándole el mentón suavemente para que mirara lo que antes había ignorado.

— ¡Oh, Ciel!

—Estaba escogiendo uno justo cuando llegaste.

Sebastian cargaba sin problema tres perros: un Lakeland Terrier, un Beagle y un Sabueso artesiano. En solo unos momentos la rubia cambio su expresión acongojada inclinándose hasta donde los tres pares de brillantes ojos negros la miraban expectantes sobre su decisión.

— ¡Son preciosos los tres!

—Sí… me temo que sí. — respondió agriamente el Conde recargándose en el respaldo del asiento de dos plazas en el que había llevado aquél intento de conversación con su prometida, deseando con todas su fuerzas que no le preguntara el motivo original de su inusual compra.

— ¡Este! ¡Quiero a este! — exclamó finalmente prácticamente arrebatándole al Terrier de color "negro y fuego" según la etiqueta de su collar. Le costó algo de trabajo cargarlo, puesto que ya no se trataba de un cachorro, la mista descripción indicaba ocho meses y algunas cifras que a la joven no le importó mucho desconocerlas.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Oh! ¡Sir Lakeland Terrier!

Ciel y su mayordomo sintieron la obviedad bajar por su sien, pero el noble no tuvo valor para denotarle que no era su nombre sino su raza lo que decía la etiqueta del collar y con una mirada fulminante le indicó a Sebastian que tampoco lo hiciera.

Enseguida al lapso de contemplación que tuvo mientras el perro lameteaba la mejilla de la joven, el joven amo señaló al Sabueso artesiano por lo que el alto sirviente de la casa hizo una reverencia dirigiéndose después a la sala contigua donde los respectivos dueños de los perros esperaban a que su potencial cliente hiciera una elección mientras disfrutaban del té que había sido preparado para su degustación. Dos regresarían con paga y un tercero solo con su pequeño que alcanzaba peligrosamente el año de edad, si no conseguía venderlo antes, debería quedárselo él mismo, lo que en sí no era rentable para el negocio.

Lizzy estaba emocionada, tratando de no dejar que el igualmente entusiasmado perro le continuara lamiendo la cara. El cráneo plano y bien delineado coronado por un par de orejas pequeñas gachas con la trufa de color negro se movía de un lado a otro buscando poder pegar la nariz para asimilar el nuevo olor. Su cuello era largo de formas elegantes, un poco arqueado; espalda corta, pecho amplio, extremidades fuertes y bien musculadas. La cola ya estaba amputada, pero el casi invisible cabo restante se movía contentamente.

Un perro lindo para una dueña linda. Definitivamente la visita le había facilitado la elección e inconscientemente, la hija de la Marquesa había salvado a un inocente.

Sebastian regresó al poco rato portando una carta de anunciamiento en una mano mientras que en la otra había un servicio de limpieza que no dudó en usar para retirar todo el pelo que los visitantes cuadrúpedos habían dejado esparcidos en la alfombra y ropa de su señor, quien leyó la carta no pudiendo ocultar el sobresalto que le llevó.

—Evítame el sermón de la decencia. — dijo el Conde, su sirviente comprendió al momento y con una mano se acomodó el pelo hacia atrás. Ciel ofreció galante su brazo para escotar a su compañera para disgusto de Sebastian debido a que el perro quedó peligrosamente cerca del saco que justo acababa de pasar por el cepillo para pelusa.

—Lizzy por favor, no hagas escándalo, vamos a llegar a un acuerdo ¿Si?

Ella al parecer se había olvidado del tema que la había llevado a la mansión, pero apenas bajaban las escaleras, vislumbrando en el vestíbulo la expresión regia de su madre, se estremeció completamente aferrándose con fuerza a su regalo que pese al brusco gesto no pareció incomodarse sino acomodarse mejor entre los brazos de su nueva dueña.

—Marquesa Middleford, es un honor tenerla de visita. — saludó educadamente inclinando un poco la cabeza.

La elegante mujer devolvió el gesto, emitiendo una breve disculpa por el inadecuado comportamiento de su hija. Sin embargo, su sobrino la invitó a pasar a una sala pidiéndole a Lizzy que le diera un paseo a "Sir Lakeland Terrier" por los jardines, petición que la otra atendió sin demandar estar presente en la reunión que tendría con su madre plenamente convencida de que recibiría su apoyo.

.

El ruido de sus pasos se escuchaba apenas gracias a la gravilla de los pasajes que recorrían el trabajo arduo de Finnian*, Sir Terry, que era como había acortado ya el nombre de su mascota, daba vueltas alrededor de ella sin dejar de olfatear absolutamente todo lo que se topaba en el camino. Corría hacia los gorriones mirando de vez en cuando a la joven que no le daba la orden de apresarlos, por lo que les permitía marchar y alternaba con algún conejo que rebasaba los límites del bosque aventurándose a la hortaliza.

Y en su paseo solo una pregunta le rondaba la mente tras hacer un breve recuento de las últimas visitas y acontecimientos concernientes a ella y su relación con Ciel: ¿Y si no la quería cerca? ¿Si también apoyaba la idea de mandarla a Gales?

.

—Es un buen colegio, mi hermano y yo estudiamos ahí. — decía la Marquesa sin ablandar ni por poco el porte o la expresión.

—Se encargarán de hacerla una digna dama de la nobleza.

—No lo dudo. — intervino Ciel levantando ligeramente un ceja.

—Aunque hay que contemplar la forma de lograr su consentimiento a riesgo de que arme un alboroto, situación que personalmente considero difícil, sencillamente ella se rehúsa a ir y me lo ha dejado claro.

La mirada que le dedico la dama secundada por una sonrisa de medio lado consiguió que sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle desde el nacimiento de la espalda hasta la parte baja de la nuca.

—El Marqués Middleford había contemplado la idea que tú mismo asistieras, dudo mucho de la calidad de estudios en casa, los instructores ya no son lo que eran…

Ciel se movió un poco incómodo en su asiento pensando en la forma más diplomática para negarse sin que eso conllevara a desatar la furia de la Marquesa.

—Pero descarté la idea, Elizabeth es tan testaruda que rompería absolutamente todas las reglas de decencia para poder verte a horas inapropiadas, y no es eso lo que pretendo con enviarla al colegio.

El Conde ya había liberado un poco la tensión que se había generado en su espalda con la insinuación de un internado. Pero seguía sin hallarle mucho sentido a la conversación, fuera del compromiso moral con Lizzy, porque a final de cuentas iba a ir le gustara o no y de eso se iba a encargar. Resultaba benéfico a sus planes que ella marchara lejos, al tiempo en que tampoco tenía que verse él mismo como el vil insolente que destroza los sentimientos de una joven.

Sería un arrogante egoísta pero nunca un traidor malagradecido.

Dejó que su tía llevara la conversación, mostrando una débil argumentación para contrariarla, convenciéndola de algo sobre lo que ya estaba completamente segura.

—Marchará en dos semanas. — anunció Frances sin permitir una brecha diplomática para objeciones que en realidad no tenían intenciones de aparecer. Se puso de pie, se despidió y ordenó tanto a Maylene como a Paula, llamaran a su hija puesto que era hora de retirarse.

Fue la sirvienta quien al encontró primero, avanzando con equilibrio precario sobre las piedras redondeadas que hacían involuntariamente de puente para cruzar un pequeño riachuelo.

— ¡Lady Elizabeth!

La rubia se giró.

— ¡Que no me llames así!

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Milady! ¡Su madre la llama!

Maylene se detuvo a unos pasos de ella sonriéndole alegremente, gesto que fuera del compromiso educado no fue realmente devuelto. Ciel no había convencido a su madre.

—Gracias.

.

Sebastian terminó de arreglar el traje de su señor y le escoltó hasta el carruaje acomodando también al sabueso que dócilmente obedecía las indicaciones que le daban. Desde su sitio, Ciel miraba al can pretendiendo indiferencia casi de manera exitosa como solía hacer con todo aquello que no permitiría formar parte importante de él.

Tras un rato de viaje el animal pareció rendirse sobre simpatizarle a su señor y dejó de lanzarle su más enternecedora mirada de lo que le quedaba de cachorro echándose en el piso junto a sus pies como había sido educado para hacer.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, y el Conde bajó junto con su perro adentrándose en un edificio lúgubre al que una placa de cobre marcaba como la dirección de la invitación recibida hacia unos días.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar pasar niños. — sentencio un hombre de complexión robusta cruzándose de brazos para impedirle el acceso tal como había anunciado.

—Soy el Conde Ciel Phantomhive, invitado de Lord Fellon.

—El señor habrá invitado al padre, no al hijo, los niños no entran y no se va a discutir al respecto.

La mirada de Ciel se ensombreció.

—El padre lleva muerto varios años.

— ¿Sucede algo Charles? — preguntó un caballero desde el interior.

— ¡Oh! ¡Conde! Siento mucho esto. — agregó apartando al portero para que los dos invitados pudieran acceder.

—Me supuse que pasaría, lo siento tanto, no te preocupes Charles, él es mi invitado.

La sala de recepción era amplia y la iluminaba una lámpara colgante de cristal que dispersaba en reflejo la luz que la alimentaba en su centro. Había al menos una veintena de personas, todas pertenecientes a la clase noble y burguesa que además llevaban como compañía al menos un perro por persona, aunque bien podría haber más canes. Hubo un momento para presentaciones, algunos aperitivos, servicio de vino, la usual recepción formal.

—Me comentan que es la primera vez que acude ¿Es cierto, Conde?

—Sí, no había tenido el gusto.

El hombre le sonrió, y procedió a explicarle las reglas que no eran complicadas. Aunque había diversas modalidades, la que esa noche se celebraría en honor al miembro más joven que se anexaría a su grupo, consistía básicamente romper una racha de tiempo sobre desempeño en una colosal competencia que implicaría más de cinco rondas que era lo usual.

—Es un ejemplar precioso Conde. — admiró el noble rascando la cabeza del sabueso.

—Y joven como su amo, ya veremos si resulta igual de letal.

Ciel rió un poco.

—Letal es una palabra fuerte para un niño.

Su anfitrión soltó una carcajada más profunda que la de su invitado pero casi enseguida se interrumpió para mirarlo como quien habla con un igual pese a la cabeza y media de estatura que aún le faltaba al menor para alcanzarlo.

—Conde, cumplirá quince en unos meses, ya no queda el papel de niño inocente, por eso le invité. Venga conmigo, ya es hora.

Todos los presentes fueron conducidos por una sucesión de pasillos que de intentar recorrerlos por cuenta propia, terminarían perdidos. La oscuridad se mitigaba por algunas lámparas de aceite y el aspecto evidenciaba menos esmero en los detalles de empapelado y decoración. Al final de un último tramo se vislumbraba una gran puerta de madera rojiza que abrió con un leve chirrido.

El anfitrión se colocó al frente e emitió un discurso de bienvenida, enseguida su mayordomo, un hombre mayor pero de envidiable vigor, abrió las apuestas.

Los gruñidos pronto incitaron a los espectadores, los chillidos de las ratas se opacaban entre el frenesí que se acrecentaba entre rondas de vino. Los torsos se habían despojado de los sacos y corbatas, empinándose peligrosamente al frente para apreciar mejor, algunas ratas habían prescindido de luchar contra su asesino y desesperadas buscaban trepar las paredes de madera recubiertas de cebo.

El Bull Terrier se movía ágilmente evadiendo las envestidas de los roedores soltando mordidas precisas. La sangre se le pegaba al pelaje y no podían saber si era suya o de las ratas que yacían dispersas en el suelo.

— ¡Vamos Billi! — gritaba eufórico un hombre casi dentro del pozo que con su bastón arrojaba las ratas prófugas de regreso al ruedo.

— ¡Billi allá atrás! ¡Las heridas no cuentan! — señaló y el animal se giró violetamente para morder la cabeza de un agonizante roedor hasta que este dejó de moverse en cuestión de fracciones de segundo.

El mayordomo anfitrión sonó una campana.

— ¡Cinco minutos!

Enseguida un joven con ropa de trabajo saltó al pozo mientras el dueño de Billi lo llamaba para contabilizar el número de animales muertos.

— ¡Setentaisiete! — dijo aplastando dos que no habían sido liquidadas.

Ciel miraba con la boca entreabierta, él sería el último.

Pasaron quince canes más y sin exagerar, centenares de ratas fueron soltadas, puesto que cada animal había presentado una racha de ochenta roedores muertos, más aparte las heridas que no corrían una segunda ronda para "no facilitar el trabajo al siguiente" y eran metidas junto con las otras despedazadas en sacos con destino incierto.

—Es turno de Jacko, Conde. — anunció el anfitrión refiriéndose al perro que había obtenido nombre un par de minutos después de que llegaran a aquél coliseo.

El joven se puso de pie flanqueado por Sebastian que no se había apartado de su lado ni un solo momento. El sabueso bajó por la rampa meciendo su cola al recibir el comando de avance ¿Tendría acaso alguna idea de lo que le esperaba?

.

El reloj del vestíbulo marcaba las dos en punto de la mañana cuando Sebastian abrió la puerta de la gran mansión para permitir el acceso al dueño de la misma.

—No cabe duda de que Jacko es un digno representante de la familia Phantomhive. — denotó el mayordomo mirando al perro entrar cojeando con un casi imperceptible chillido, relamiéndose las patas y costillas cada par de pasos detrás de los dos caballeros que eran sus dueños, su amo había decidido que no dormiría afuera permitiéndole cruzar el umbral principal.

—El veterinario de Lord Fellon vendrá a primera hora del día. — agregó sin recibir respuesta de su señor que caminaba rápidamente para alcanzar las escaleras.

—Le prepararé su baño mi señor…

—No. — interrumpió abruptamente.

—Baña a Jacko.

—Un noble gesto luego de mandarlo al matadero.

— ¡No te confundas Sebastian! ¡Ese animal está lleno de sangre de rata y no voy a permitir que se pasee por la casa así! ¡Báñalo! ¡Es una orden!

—... _Yes, my Lord*_

Ciel subió las escaleras pesadamente. Sabía que eso pasaría, para ese único propósito lo había comprado, se convertiría en perro de pozo, en un luchador de coliseo que cada que él fuera invitado se enfrentaría a un ejército completamente solo, sin recibir ayuda, sin tener otra opción.

Lo sabía, él lo había condenado y se había preparado para ese sacrificio que era necesario para cumplir con su misión. Pero no podía evitar sentirse como la más miserable de las alimañas; los ojos que tenía el cachorro por la mañana, aquellas orbes brillantes que miraban el mundo, expectantes de la vida que tenían por delante, se habían apagado súbitamente quedando dos piezas de cómo de vidrio vacío, él ya había sentenciado.

Ese cachorro nunca volvería a mirar igual, no luego de haberlo metido en aquél infernal sitio de malsana diversión.

Se dejó caer en su cama.

Lizzy debía irse, tenía irse lejos y de preferencia nunca regresar, ella no debería perder también por su culpa el brillo de su mirada.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_T.T_

_Soy tan feliz, nadie se quejó así que proseguimos. Algunas notas:_

_*Para el mundo, Finnian es el jardinero XD_

_*Billi y Jacko fueron campeones reales de rat-pit -.- mi cerebro moría pensando nombres más originales de perros, jaja por eso también la solución de Lizzy para el nombre del suyo XD_

_*Los pozos de ratas (rat-pit) fueron un hecho real :S un sádico entretenimiento de la Inglaterra victoriana, si no se los comían las ratas, los perros terminaban infectados de todo… igualmente aunque no son mis animales favoritos, pobres ratas._

_*La última "Yes, my lord" XD no rifa ponerlo en español_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡Por su comentarios alentadores!_


	3. en los cuartos de servidumbre

**Ese mayordomo, en los cuartos de servidumbre**

Lentamente, con la característica paciencia y pulcritud de todos sus movimientos, untó las tostadas mientras mentalmente contaba en retroceso los segundos que faltaban para que el agua del té estuviera en su punto perfecto. Lustró una vez más la charola, cubertería y vajilla, si bien era imposible que él dejara huellas que empañara la plata, cualquiera de los otros cuatro atolondrados eran capaces de evadir su riguroso control absoluto tan solo por unos segundos para causar alguna desgracia, habilidad que seguía sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera, misma que más de la mitad de los que tenían algo que ocultar en Inglaterra, matarían por tener y así librarse de la intensa purga que por órdenes de su Majestad Imperial se estaba llevando a cabo.

Abandonó la cocina tras haberse encargado de no dejar nada sucio. Justo caminaba por el vestíbulo para subir las escaleras cuando el estridente grito de Maylene le obligó a girar rápidamente levantando la charola por encima de su cabeza para dejarla en un sitio seguro, lejos del embate de la agitada mucama, que, como sospechó, había caído de frente a peligrosos centímetros de él.

— ¡Señor Sebastian!

— ¿Es acaso que no he advertido sobre lo inapropiado que es gritar en la casa? ¿Y más aún cuando el joven amo duerme?

La pelirroja agachó un poco la cabeza sosteniéndose del brazo que le había ofrecido para recobrar la postura, enseguida desplegó su delantal que había levantado para abrazar un bulto, que en realidad era el sabueso que se había adquirido un día antes. El mayordomo no pudo evitar un gesto de desagrado, estaba completamente seguro de que la noche anterior le había bañado perfectamente y dejado recostar junto al fuego en la sala común que tenían los sirvientes de la casa para atender sus propios asuntos, sin embargo, el perro estaba sucio, con sangre pegada al corto pelo, tierra, hierba seca y a saber cuántas cosas más. A su parecer, había vagabundos más presentables.

— ¿En dónde lo encontraste? — preguntó suponiendo que habría ido a "seguir la juerga" en el patio.

—En la sala común de la servidumbre. Señor Sebastian ¿Debo llevarlo al veterinario o lo atenderá usted?

—Llamaré a alguien. — resolvió completamente molesto por la hora que era y el dichoso veterinario de Lord Fellon no llegaba pese a haber sido llamado desde la noche anterior, aunque seguramente el tratar a quince perros de pozo habría de resultar laborioso.

—Mientras tanto, quiero que empieces con tus deberes, tenemos una agenda bastante ajustada el día de hoy…

—Fueron ratas, dice Snake.

La sirvienta se volvió hacia el mensajero y un acompañante reptil que sacaba la lengua haciéndola vibrar para identificar mejor el aroma que había quedado impregnado en el peludo animal. Escandalizada la mujer por el evidente retorno de la plaga que tiempo atrás les habría costado bastante aniquilar, instintivamente llevó al pequeño animal contra su pecho.

En aquella ocasión no era más que asco el que los roedores se pasearan por la casa saqueando la despensa, frustración por no poder atraparlos y hasta cierto punto había sido una labor entretenida luego de la rutina acaparadora de Sebastian.

Pero ¿Atacar así a un cachorro?

Siguió sin levantar la mirada, las gruesas lentillas de los anteojos no permitían ver su mirada, pero en esos momentos deseaba con toda su alma llenar a aquellas bestias de agujeros. El sabueso se quejó un poco, el rose de sus heridas con la ropa le estaba molestando.

Apretó los labios resistiendo las ganas de llorar. La habitación común era contigua a la suya ¿Por qué no escuchó nada? Incluso se había quedado hasta tarde almidonando los delantales.

El mensajero y su serpiente retrocedieron un poco, el hombre debió calmar a su compañera que había siseado amenazante al sentirse intimidada por aquella usualmente despistada mujer.

— ¡Todos a trabajar! — intervino finalmente Sebastian, para enseguida dictar los deberes a los cuatro que ya se habían reunido tras el grito y arremolinado para ver al cachorro expresando su molestia con la situación de inminente plaga. Sin embargo, el mayordomo debió levantar nuevamente la voz, tanta _innecesaria_ preocupación por _solo un perro._

Retomó su camino, entró a la habitación y con la rutina de siempre empezó por dejar la bandeja en la mesa de noche, enseguida permitir el paso de la luz matinal moviendo a las gruesas cortinas de lana, entrar al guardarropa para escogerle el atuendo del día, y mientras el joven se desperezaba reclamando las pocas horas de sueño, él solo se excuso adjudicándole la culpa, pues a sabiendas de que por la noche tendría evento había despreocupadamente organizado un desayuno con los principales accionistas de la compañía Phantomhive. Finalmente asumiría la presentación pública de la que por mucho tiempo había rehuido.

Ciel se levantó con sumo esfuerzo disimulado por orgullo, antes de siquiera buscar el parche de su ojo le dirigió una mirada, tenía una pregunta que se había arrepentido de hacer a último momento. Esperaría a bajar y se la haría a cualquiera de los otros, o bien, lo vería con sus propios ojos.

—Ha habido un percance con Jacko, señor.

El aludido resopló con fastidio, era realmente molesto que aquél demonio siempre estuviera un paso por delante suyo.

— ¿Se escapó? Creí haberte dicho que lo dejaras quedar dentro.

—Así lo hice. El veterinario de Lord Fellon no ha llegado y tal parece que el nuevo miembro del personal decidió que el encuentro de anoche era poco para sus habilidades.

Ciel levantó una ceja.

—Estará bien. Por mientras, me temo que la prioridad es prepararse para…

Los dos dirigieron la mirada a la puerta que había sido golpeada suavemente. Sebastian se encaminó para abrir mientras que el joven se pasaba al vestidor, pues aún se encontraba en ropa de dormir y hacía un tiempo que no permitía al mayordomo nada más que elegir las prendas, solo auxiliándolo con los detalles que ningún humano solo podía solucionar con aquella moda inglesa.

—Señor Sebastian, el Marques y la Marquesa Middleford están aquí, dicen que es importante ver al amo Ciel.

—Gracias Maylene. Pásalos a la sala de recepción y sirve algún aperitivo.

—Sí, señor.

Sin embargo, Ciel que había escuchado, apenas la puerta se cerró asomó la cabeza mirando al mayordomo.

— ¿Estás consciente de lo que acabas de pedir?

Sebastian ladeo la mirada suspirando.

—Enseguida bajo ¿Podrá terminar solo?

—Estaría en problemas si esto fuera un _corset._ — dijo levantando la camisa. El otro comprendió, inclinó la cabeza y dejó la habitación.

—La tía Frances…— agregó al aire abotonando la prenda que acababa de ponerse.

.

—A mi favor tengo que decir que son las siete treinta de la mañana, y es domingo. — se excusó el joven dueño de la casa al entrar a la sala donde lo esperaban sus inesperados invitados.

El Marques con su temible semblante rígido siempre conseguía hacerlo encoger un poco los hombros, aun considerando de que no era ni la milésima parte de lo terrible que su esposa podía llegar a ser.

—Buenos días. — agregó más seriamente inclinando la cabeza.

—Su visita me toma por sorpresa, aunque siempre es grata su presencia.

—Siéntate Conde. — indicó la mujer siendo obedecida con respetable rapidez.

—Ciel, la escena que montó Elizabeth el día de ayer es imperdonable, la superiora del colegio nos visitaba, y se ha llevado una terrible impresión al verla salir corriendo…

La voz de la dama no tenía ni un solo titubeo, realmente había reprobado totalmente la acción de Lizzy, sin embargo, en su encuentro anterior apenas un día antes no había mencionado nada al respecto, lo que le dejaba bastante desubicado sobre lo que tenía que ver él en aquella situación.

—… Es algo que debe corregirse, tiene un carácter al que le falta demasiado para enfrentar la vida de la nobleza…

En algún momento Ciel se distrajo al mirar por el ventanal una escena vagamente familiar, los cinco sirvientes de la casa, incluido el señor Tanaka con indumentaria de cazador, se movían en grupo haciendo quien sabe qué cosa. Tratando de hacer memoria su mente hizo referencia a la plaga de ratas que tuvieran unos años atrás en la que solo consiguieron hacer destrozos y desfiguros en toda la propiedad.

Tendría que hablar con Sebastian al respecto, no tenía humor para lidiar con semejante caterva de incipientes ociosos.

—Estará de acuerdo ¿No, Conde?

—… Completamente…— respondió pensando en alguna actividad que los entretuviera y no resultara contraproducente.

—Es mi hija, no puedo evitar ser permisivo en algunos casos. — intervino el Marqués.

—Y aunque Frances no está del todo de acuerdo, me parece que dos semanas compensarán un poco los cuatro años que no se verán…

Los ojos de Ciel fueron repelidos del ventanal y sus actores en escaramuza con el presentimiento en forma de sudor frio bajándole por la espalda baja.

—Y ya que está _completamente _de acuerdo ¡Entonces podemos bajar las cosas del carruaje!

El entusiasmo del hombre le quitó el aire que le restaba al ser estrujado con fuerza.

— ¡Mi futuro hijo! ¡Lamento tener que poner su joven romance en una situación tan dramática!

Las llamadas de atención de la dama poco importaron, Ciel estaba siendo apabullado y en pocos minutos valijas rosadas eran enfiladas en el vestíbulo para subir a la habitación de huéspedes donde Elizabeth Middleford permanecería medio mes.

Recibió otro abrazo y una mirada amenazante, le estaban literalmente entregando a su hija y ya era tarde, e imposible revertir la conversación a la que le restó importancia.

—Elizabeth fue invitada a un desayuno con sus amigas, estará aquí para la cena. — anunció la madre de la joven retirándose.

.

Los pasos silenciosos del demonio lo conducían por todos los rincones de la habitación, no había absolutamente ningún rastro de los supuestos roedores intrusos que habían detectado las serpientes.

Y había que denotar que lograr pasar desapercibido un detalle, para él, resultaba realmente difícil, si no imposible.

Miró nuevamente el almohadón donde el perro había dormido, fuera de los rastros de su propia sangre no había nada más. Frunció el entrecejo, incluso parecía haber sido atacado en ese mismo sitio, pues no había huellas que delataran que se puso de pie para presentar batalla.

Peor aún, estaba seguro de que había escuchado algo inmediatamente después de servir el té a los Marqueses y aunque corrió tan rápido como pudo, al abrir la puerta no había señales de nada.

Entrecerró los ojos.

¿Qué pudo haber escuchado?

Miró su reloj y no pudo contener la expresión de indignación.

¿Qué pretendía el veterinario? Terminarían comprando otro perro antes de que llegara, y no podían llevarlo a otro sitio por evidenciar los pozos de ratas que se habían vuelto atracción clandestina tras la proclamación de derechos animales.

Soltó un suspiro al tiempo en que metía el artefacto de nuevo en su bolsillo, la otra opción era que él mismo lo tratara. No debiera ser particularmente complicada la medicina veterinaria.

Con el dedo índice en el mentón y el semblante meditabundo optó por dejar el lugar. No descartando el tener que realizar una investigación exhaustiva.

.

Los cascos de los caballos sobre las calles empedradas eran lo único que amenizaba el viaje de los Marqueses. Frances se llevó la mano al rostro para acomodar por cuarta vez el flequillo que se desordenaba con el ajetreado viaje de regreso a su propia casa.

—Por cosas como esta, Elizabeth es tan caprichosa. — dijo sin mirar a su esposo que había sacado una cigarrera de su saco.

El hombre no le respondió al momento, buscó la cajetilla de cerillas y encendió uno de los tabacos lenta y cuidadosamente.

— ¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Apaga eso! Mi ropa terminará con ese desagradable olor, y ni hablar de la tuya. La vez pasada incendiaste el tapiz de la sala…

—Frances…

Una mujer respetable sabe cuando hacerse escuchar, y cuándo callar. La dama guardó sus palabras mirando el semblante de su compañero, la expresión fruncida de las cejas era algo inevitable pese a su estado de humor, aunque ahora se hallaba vagamente relajada. Dejando salir lentamente el humo por las fosas nasales poco a poco tomó aire para hablar.

—No es por Lizzy, ciertamente no hay nada que pueda negarle, pero es Ciel quien me preocupa. Sabes que ha estado alejando a todos de él, aquél príncipe de Bengal fue tal vez, la última persona fuera de era de familia que entró en la casa.

La Marquesa bajó la mirada tornándola melancólica por unos momentos.

—A veces me pregunto si Vincent…

Él estiró su mano para tomar la de ella estrujándola un poco.

—Los muertos no pueden juzgarnos, lo que hagamos, que sea por Ciel, no por tu hermano.

Ella volvió a recuperar el porte enderezando los hombros que inconscientemente había bajado un poco.

—Espero que Elizabeth tenga la fuerza para no rendirse.

—La tiene, querida. La tiene.

.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó Ciel cuando escuchó entrar a Sebastian.

— ¿En dónde te habías metido? Ya vamos tarde a la reunión de la compañía ¿Tanaka* está listo?

—Todo marcha según los horarios ¿Alguna razón para esta repentina ansia?

—… Elizabeth pasará dos semanas en la casa…

Contra todo pronóstico le había respondido, esperaba algo más indiferente, que evadiera el tema o simplemente comentarle que no era su asunto, Pero para ser sincero, tanto la forma de responderle, como la noticia misma, le habían tomado inadvertido.

—Lady Elizabeth es una persona bastante perseverante.

—Demasiado diría yo. Llegara para la hora de la cena, podremos tener la reunión sin percances pero temo que será complicado realizar _las otras tareas_ sin que se dé cuenta…

Sebastian le miró esbozando una media sonrisa tan perversa como educada, la expresión en el rostro de su amo le había dado el claro indicio de que ya tenía la solución al inconveniente sin tener que recurrir a un profundo y abierto rechazo a la presencia de la joven.

Dio un par de pasos para corregir el lazo del corbatín que no había sido colocado adecuadamente y solo por un simple y llano milagro, pese a que era un demonio quien lo creía, la Marquesa no lo había notado.

— ¿No cree usted que es demasiado contundente?

Sin proferir palabra Ciel había sido descubierto, fijó la mirada en el rostro sereno de su sirviente que se encargaba de lustrar la presentación general de su atuendo, aquél demonio era capaz de leer sus pensamientos… ¿O acaso se estaba volviendo predecible?

Pero no importaba, sabía que las habilidades de aquél ser no eran humanas y no cometería el error fatal, poco le importaban los medios si con ellos conservaba intacta su imagen ante su prima.

Ella no debía entrar a su mundo por absolutamente ninguna razón…

— ¿Está completamente seguro de que eso es lo que desea?

Solo serían dos semanas, únicamente dos. Nada malo pasaría, luego ella iría al colegio y permanecería lejos el tiempo suficiente como para que él terminara sus asuntos permitiéndole al demonio cobrar su pago, él desaparecería entonces y ella podría encontrar la felicidad en manos de alguien que no tuviera su alma ya entregada.

— ¿Odia las mentiras y le mentirá?

Los ojos de Ciel se tornaron fríos ¿Qué derecho tenía él para recriminar sus acciones? Abrió la boca para acallar su insolencia pero las palabras no salieron cómo él hubiera gustado realmente, para remarcar que él era tan solo el sirviente.

—No decir la verdad, no necesariamente es mentir.

El mayordomo le regresó la mirada con suficiencia impertinente, volviendo a esbozar aquella maldita sonrisa causada por la frustración de su amo.

—Sebastian, la dejo a tu entera responsabilidad, mis secretos jamás deben ser revelados a ella. Esta es una orden, no permitas que se involucre conmigo, mis deberes y mi camino.

—_Yes, mi lord._

.

Sebastian se retiró sin ser capaz, o cuando menos tener la intención, de borrar la sonrisa.

Desvió la mirada vagamente al pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de los sirvientes. La suya no se encontraba ahí, permanecer cerca de los otros podría resultar en indiscreciones respecto a su naturaleza, y si bien tampoco ocupaba ninguna de las destinadas a resaltar la ostentosidad de la familia, tenía mayor rango de privacidad incluso que Maylene, única mujer, hasta esa tarde, en la casa.

— ¡Señor Sebastian! ¡Llegó el veterinario!

Pensó entonces en montar alguna guardia o disponer alguna trampa. El asunto era demasiado anormal como para pasarlo por alto, a él nada se le podía ocultar y tenía la orden de cuidar y entrenar al perro para convertirlo en un campeón invencible.

Aunque seguía sin comprender la necesidad aprensiva de proteger a ese en particular. No precisamente era indispensable, o el único capaz de servir a su amo.

… Curioso resultaba que la misma persona que podía arrancarle la vida a un semejante se preocupara tanto por una animal.

Y lo decía por Maylene.

La joven pelirroja corría de un lado a otro atendiendo al hombre que se había presentado como el veterinario enviado por Lord Fellon. Pretendía ser servicial pero su torpeza llegaba a estorbar, finalmente llegó Finnian con el paciente y tanto él, como su médico tratante pasaron a otra sala desapareciendo de su vista.

— ¡Señor Sebastian!

Giró el rostro con una ceja arqueada, no estaba ni a dos metros de distancia y la chica le había pegado tremendo grito que resonó en sus sensibles oídos.

— ¿Es verdad que Lady Elizabeth pasara un tiempo aquí en la casa?

—Sí, así es, Por eso debemos tener todo listo para la hora de la cena.

—Y entonces vendrá también Paula ¿No?

—Me supongo que sí, es su dama de compañía.

La sirvienta soltó otro chillido y él no entendía la emoción que evidentemente no compartía Bard, se limitó pues, a enviarla por el Señor Tanaka, ahora sí podía decir que iban justos de tiempo.

_Lady Elizabeth…_

Habría demasiado ruido los próximos días.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*:S no puedo recordar cómo se dirige Ciel a Tanaka ¿Señor? ¿Solo Tanaka? Si alguien me puede ayudar y está mal, lo cambiaré a la medida de lo posible._

_Por cierto, no estoy usando "san,kun,chan" y demás honoríficos. Un tiempo los usé para mi fic de Hellsing, pero alguien me comentó que como en Inglaterra no se usan, se escuchan otakus los personajes XD y tiene razón… según mi parecer… sí lo sé, originalmente se usan por la sencilla razón de la autoría nipona… pero no sé, siento que no combina._

_A propósito de eso, creo que me quedaré también con "Maylene" en lugar de "Mey-Rin" por las mismas razones anteriores… mmm no les molesta ¿Verdad?_

_*o* No puedo creer al fin terminé de plantear el contexto, palabra de honor que en el próximo ya empiezo a bajar cartas para activar la "pareja" (*sonrisa perversa, muy perversa*) que no será con flores y chocolates…_

_Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, especialmente a quienes no les puedo responder por estar en calidad de anónimos, de verdad gracias._


	4. sirviendo el té

**Ese mayordomo, sirviendo el té**

El sonido del agua al bajar por la boquilla de la tetera y al deslizarse por la pared de porcelana de la taza era, y por mucho, uno de los pocos ritos humanos que disfrutaba ya que fue el que le costó más trabajo dominar.

La ceremonia se trataba de un arte inglesa con no más de medio siglo de existencia, el laborioso procedimiento que era lo único milenario, se había reinventado y ahora requería algo más que precisión en tiempos y cantidades, las mezclas eran en sí lo más problemático porque dependían mucho del gusto de cada persona, el ambiente o motivo de la taza y sobre todo lo que se pretendía lograr, ya que la taza de té incluso era la más elegante forma de interrumpir conversaciones incómodas o incluso silencios aún más molestos.

En aspectos técnicos, veinte minutos leyendo toda la bibliografía relacionada bastaron para saber todo sobre las hojas y el resultado de las preparaciones: blancos, verdes, "oolongs*" y negros. Los otros, de sabores o infusiones, que no se derivaban de la Camellia Sinensis tenían otro procedimiento que igualmente le tomó solo un rato más en la biblioteca. Los principales productores del té vendrían siendo India, China, Sri Lanka y había tres mil variedades, nombrados generalmente como los vinos, por la región donde crecieron, por provincias, propiedades y promotores.

No mentía ni exageraba, las había probado todas: frescas, secas, con varios tiempos de infusión e incluso con diferentes "tipos" de agua, en teteras de porcelana, aluminio, cobre, plata…

Tras una semana aprovechando incluso su ausente necesidad de dormir consiguió sacar la primera taza lo suficientemente buena como para recibir el elogio de una experta.

Los postres y aperitivos de acompañamiento fueron sencillos, pues ya tenía experiencia en la cocina francesa e italiana, por lo que era perfectamente capaz de hacer desde un muy sencillo pastel, hasta los más sofisticados bocadillos, dulces o salados, para toda ocasión con todo tipo de decoración.

Pero lo importante no solo fue conseguir una buena taza, sino montar toda la ceremonia en sí, la manera cómo él, representante del anfitrión presentaba y servía todo era la más importante imagen para que su señor luciera socialmente distinguido.

Jamás había derramado ni una sola gota fuera de la taza, pero durante las primeras ocasiones no faltó la visita francesa que puso una expresión de total angustia por la "muerte de la reunión". Días después llegó a la conclusión de que no se debía al absurdo romanticismo franco, pues también apareció la dama inglesa que criticó de frívola la actitud que estropeaba el resto del trabajo. Y si un inglés calificaba de "frívolo" algo, era ya demasiado para soportar.

El vapor del agua caliente se deslizó desde la tetera que estaba al fuego hasta la que usaría para el servicio de Elizabeth, acomodó los pasteles de arándano, dobló las servilletas, acomodó el ramillete de flores en el pequeño jarrón y salió de la cocina.

De alguna forma había encontrado la manera perfecta para impresionar a los invitados con su técnica sin tener que realmente apasionarse con la ceremonia aquella. Aunque ahora debía arreglar todo para que no se notara la pequeña variación que había hecho, pues pese a la opinión inicial, la ingenuidad de la joven no era tanta y lo expresó al no querer terminar la taza excusándose educadamente con que no gustaba del té con leche. La noche siguiente con que había sido demasiada azúcar, y la siguiente definitivamente se fingió dormida para no probar el té de la merienda.

Se detuvo un momento cuando pasó corriendo frente a él la comitiva de sirvientes a la que se había unido Paula y que perseguían sin tregua a un pequeño ratón. Lo que inevitablemente le recordaba el segundo punto importante a tratar: los ataques nocturnos a Jacko.

Lo que fuera que sucedía, pasaba frente a sus narices, y si bien el perro en particular seguía sin tener significación particularmente especial para él, ya le habían dado la orden de averiguar qué pasaba.

Hasta el momento Sir Terry había salido perfectamente librado, si no estaba en brazos de Elizabeth corría por los jardines acosando aves o tomaba el sol sentado al lado del señor Tanaka que bebía el acostumbrado té japonés. Únicamente Jacko terminaba todas las mañanas prácticamente molido. Si dormía con Maylene, la muchacha simplemente no podía encontrarlo por las mañanas siendo completamente incapaz de escuchar en qué momento dejaba la habitación.

Finnian había colocado la cama obstruyendo la puerta y aún así el animal salía, o era sacado, mientras que Bard junto con el mensajero serpiente, se habían encargado de poner trampas sin tener ningún tipo de éxito, incluso los repites eran sencillamente burlados y los que habían podido conseguir alguna presa nunca obtenían más que un ratoncito que por evidentes razones de tamaño no podía ser parte del elenco ofensivo del perro.

Subió hasta la sala de juegos donde su amo y su invitada tenían una partida instructiva de ajedrez.

Tenía que averiguar lo del perro a la brevedad porque el siguiente fin de semana tenían otra invitación que atender, y con un perro herido sería lastimera la participación. Aunque quedaba la opción de que Sir Terry lo reemplazara.

Llamó a la puerta dos veces antes de entrar, interrumpir a una pareja era descortés desde cualquier punto de vista, había recibido una vez la mirada fulminante de la Marquesa Middleford cuando entraba sin anunciarse, y si había algo que le había tensar la espalda era aquella mujer ya fuera llamándolo indecente mientras acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás o inapropiado cuando hacía tal o cual cosa que no cumpliera con los parámetros de exigencia de la mujer.

Acomodó el servicio en la mesa escuchando los elogios para los "adorables" pasteles pero se percató perfectamente de que sus ojos verdes no estaban en los decorados rosados, sino en la taza que sería para ella.

—Lady Elizabeth, espero que encuentre de su gusto esta infusión que he preparado, es té negro, azahar, canela, frutas y especias.

—Suena algo fuerte.

—Recuerdo que lo bebió animosamente en la última recepción del amo Ciel.

La joven guardó silencio desviando la mirada un momento.

—Sebastian ¿Ya terminaste los preparativos del desayuno de mañana?

La voz del Conde apagó cualquier seguimiento a la supuesta conversación siendo respondido con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Lizzy, mañana tendré algunos invitados en el jardín, inversionistas alemanes. Quisiera que Sir Terry no se lance encima suyo.

Y ella le devolvió el gesto afirmativo esperando alguna indicación para vestirse formal, pero el silencio subsecuente evidenciaba que no estaba incluida en los planes. Si bien era razonable, pues _aún no era su esposa_, y aunque lo fuera, _las mujeres no deben interrumpir los negocios de sus esposos_.

Esperó un momento hasta que él tomara su pastelillo, mirando con detalle la forma en la que parecía hacerle un breve chequeo de control de calidad, mismo que si no pasaba sin dudarlo lo haría saber a su mayordomo. A veces sentía que toda la perfección de Sebastian era a causa de Ciel y no una habilidad innata como llegaba a presumir el propio sirviente.

Lentamente tomó la taza que aún despedía el vaho caliente, miró el líquido unos momentos y enseguida se lo acercó a los labios buscando mitigar la sensación de desesperanza que la había llenado los últimos días.

Su primo y prometido se había mostrado cordial y respetuoso como siempre, aunque ahí radicaba el principal problema, había convencido a su padre de que la dejara quedarse el resto del mes con él para tratar de persuadirlo poniéndolo a su favor abogando para que no fuera al colegio.

Y sí, realmente había considerado la posibilidad de casarse a la brevedad.

Dos o tres de sus amigas ya estaban legítimamente casadas y viviendo con sus esposos, si bien algunos pensadores modernos decían que eran demasiado jóvenes, muchas de sus madres y abuelas incluso ya habían tenido hijos a su edad. Además, casarse con Ciel era el sueño más nítido que tenía desde que se acordaba: el primoroso vestido blanco, las flores, el vals…

Ser la novia perfecta para el día más importante de sus vidas, y tal vez, al pasar más tiempo juntos, al iniciar una familia, entonces Ciel podría…

Pero la realidad la había golpeado ese fin de semana cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba tras la cena.

El sorbo de té que dio lo examinó en su paladar minuciosamente, no había ni un solo sabor fuera de lugar. Tomó su pastel y con un mordisco pequeño hizo lo mismo, no había azúcar añadida de más para disimular algún otro ingrediente.

— ¿Suspendemos la partida? ¿O jugamos mientas tomamos el té?

— ¡Por favor sigamos! — replicó enderezando la postura que había encorvado un poco.

Su compañero le indicó que habían quedado en su turno, a lo que ella disimuladamente dejó la taza a un lado preparando la jugada.

—Lizzy… como sigas así, voy a pensar que no es grato lo que te ofrezco en mi casa.

Las palabras de aquel caballero que recargaba el mentón en una mano la ruborizaron violentamente.

_¿Por qué Ciel?_

—Lo… lo siento, yo…

— ¿Sabías que solo compramos los mejores ejemplares del mundo? No exagero, tengo mis contactos más allá de las fronteras y si hay algo que es único y exquisito, viene a dar a esta casa. El té que preparó Sebastian sin duda tiene una procedencia que envidiaría cualquier casa real.

—Yo…

Incapaz de completar su frase volvió a tomar la taza mirando de reojo a aquel joven que la miraba, no había sido grosero ni demandante, sin embargo, había algo que la agobiaba y no era aquél único ojo visible había dejado de intimidarla hacia mucho tiempo acostumbrándose al parche y al misterio que había debajo de él, aquella supuesta cicatriz que le ocultaba a todo el mundo, incluso a ella. No era tampoco la piel pálida que raras veces se exponía al sol y dentro de los gruesos muros de su mansión perdía algo de vivacidad cada día.

Tal vez era la sonrisa, esa que se parecía tanto a…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sacándose la comparación que iba a hacer y dio un trago más largo y maleducado, como queriendo terminar pronto con todo, cortar abruptamente la decepción de su estancia y nuevamente preguntándose ¿Por qué?

Había manchones de recuerdos en su mente, fragmentos alguna fecha tiempo atrás que se había visto obligada a olvidar, no estaba segura pero la sensación de que tal vez sí conocía el secreto de Ciel era la única razón por la que no había regresado a su casa, a su habitación, en un espacio seguro escuchando los cascabeles de Paula que con su voz baja y aniñada hacía hablar a alguna muñeca solo para entretenerla.

Pronto cumpliría los dieciséis años, y tal vez sus objetivos en la vida no habían cambiado mucho desde que se acordaba… ¿Pero Ciel? ¿Realmente podría convencerlo de que no la apartaran de él mandándola a Gales?

¿Y si realmente él apoyaba a sus padres?

No había querido meter el tema de lleno, quería hacerse parte de su vida para que cuando llegara el momento por su cuenta le pidiera quedarse, pero las esperanzas se desvanecían como su lucidez en esos momentos.

_¿Por qué Ciel?_

Sebastian atrapó la taza al vuelo antes de que esta se rompiera sobre las baldosas de mármol.

—Lo siento amo, creí que esta vez no se daría cuenta al usar una infusión tan fuerte.

—Idiota. Se dio cuenta desde la primera vez.

Ciel se puso de pie moviendo un poco el cuello que tenía ligeramente tenso y se acercó hasta la joven rubia que había quedado dormida en su lugar.

—La llevaré a su habitación, señor.

—No.

La orden cortante pasmó el reflejo de las manos del demonio como el niño pequeño al que le prohíben a última hora tocar algo que puede romper.

—Ve abajo y prepara lo que necesitaremos esta noche, los incidentes han ido en aumento, es como si no hiciéramos nada con ellos.

—Como ordene.

El sirviente los dejó solos y él acercó más su mano hasta acariciar con el dorso las sonrojadas mejillas. Era arisco no idiota y se daba cuenta de que Lizzy se había vuelto una joven de belleza notable, él en cambio, solo le quedaban algunas facciones aniñadas y la juventud, pero a saber cuánto le duraría aquello antes de volverse un viejo enfermizo y deteriorado por la vida en los tugurios persiguiendo todo tipo de calañas sociales después de que el sol se ocultaba.

Apretó un poco los puños ladeando el rostro al darse cuenta de algo un poco evidente y que había sido de hecho, el motivo de la casi discreta risa burlona de Sebastian antes de salir; no importaba cómo lo planteara, Ciel por sus medios era incapaz de cargar a la joven a su habitación al otro lado de la mansión.

.

Snake se volvió su mejor opción, primero muerto antes de dejar que Finnian y su infinita torpeza llevaran en brazos a la frágil chica. Por orgullo no se lo pedía a Sebastian, aunque igualmente mientras menos veces tocara ese demonio a Lizzy, más tranquilo estaría y Bard, a él no lo había podido encontrar.

El mensajero era un sujeto dedicado, cuidadoso, altamente precavido y discreto, realmente era el único miembro de la servidumbre con la competencia necesaria como para no preocuparse por lo que hacía, recientemente Paula podía encajar en la lista, pues había tomado como suyas algunas de las tareas de Maylene, especialmente las que involucraban planchado de seda, más aparte lo usual que hacia respecto a las necesidades de su señora.

Volvió a mover el cuello, la tensión que se juntaba en su hombro derecho lo estaba matando, había todo una multitud de personas en su casa y dos perros, mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrado en realidad.

Mucho ruido.

Muchos ojos de los que ocultarse.

Paula abrió la puerta de la habitación corriendo a la cama para abrir las sábanas donde fue dejada la rubia.

—La señorita ha estado muy cansada últimamente. — observó la dama sacándole los listones del peinado a su ama con sumo cuidado.

El mensajero se retiró, no así el dueño de la casa que seguía mirando la silueta inconsciente. Bajó la mirada en algún momento y giró sobre sus talones.

_Prometí que iba a cuidarte._

El sonido de sus zapatos se fue perdiendo por el pasillo sin respuesta para un hecho que se estaba volviendo secreto a voces.

_Y voy a hacerlo aunque deba cuidarte de mí._

Bajó las escaleras, al pie de estas, Sebastian ya estaba esperándole con el abrigo en brazos listo para colocárselo antes de salir.

_A cualquier costo._

Dejaron la casa sin responder claramente las preguntas de los sirvientes sobre los asuntos que tratarían un miércoles a las nueve y media de la noche.

_Puedo vivir con tu odio si eso te mantiene alejada._

Se dieron las indicaciones para que cuidaran de Jacko, si bien sabían que serían todas en vano.

_Aunque no creo que seas capaz de eso ¿O sí? _

Los cascos de los caballos resonando en la calle húmeda por la lluvia que se había dejado caer a plomo sobre la ciudad marcaban el andar de una carroza negra y sombría que apenas conseguía unos matices ocre y dorado al pasar bajo los faroles. La figura del cochero hostigando a los equinos para que apresuraran su paso hacia girar la vista a cualquiera dejando libre el camino de aquél vehículo que se había llenado de leyendas tan absurdas como auténticas con una ligera desviación en la única verdad que habían encontrado, ahí viajaba un demonio.

_Deberías, odiar te protege de las personas, aunque eso quebranta tu naturaleza. Lizzy, es tan contradictorio, es tu inocencia lo que quiero cuidar, y el único método que conozco es la desconfianza y el rencor…_

Los perros levantaban las orejas al escucharla pasar, y los otros cocheros tiraban de las riendas de sus corceles para hacerse a un lado.

_Por eso debes irte, y deseo que conozcas a alguien que me haga ver muy inferior, que atente contra mi vanidad de caballero con sus virtudes, que me deje insignificante a tus ojos, y que te lleve por un camino que yo no puedo recorrer, esa senda para almas puras…_

Desde la ventana, tras la cortina negra que oscurecía todo el interior del coche el Conde miraba ausente el paisaje inexistente, siguiendo sus pensamientos apenas y se desvió un momento para cargar el arma.

Los caballos se detuvieron con un atronador rechinido por la brusquedad de la acción, Ciel perdió el equilibrio un momento y en cuanto lo recuperó movió la cortina que lo conectaba con el conductor.

— ¡Si serás idiota! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lo siento joven amo, pero creo que debería ver esto.

Ciel abrió la puerta para bajar casi al mismo tiempo que Sebastian.

—Imbécil, yo no veo en la oscuridad.

—Me olvidaba, lo siento.

Enseguida encendió la lámpara de aceite alumbrándole el panorama de un rebaño de ovejas derribadas sobre el suelo.

—Revísalas, y busca al dueño, me supongo que debe estar cerca, vivo o muerto.

Sebastian asintió con una reverencia y desapareció al moverse rápidamente. Ciel por su parte metió la mano en su abrigo acariciando la culata del arma acomodándose para sacarla y disparar en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad.

El silbido del viento paseándose entre las ramas que mecía haciéndolas crujir también pasó por sus mejillas sintiendo la fría humedad cortándole las mejillas. Se acomodó más dentro del cuello del abrigo para calentarse un poco.

Las muertes de animales no habían sido algo de su incumbencia, de hecho hasta el momento seguían sin ser de su particular interés que corderos y reses amanecieran sin gota de sangre en el cuerpo. No, pese a lo condenadamente extraño, en realidad poco le venía importando. El fanatismo por lo esotérico llenaba las mentes jóvenes e inmaduras con fantasías de supuestos seductores y mágicos encuentros con seres no humanos.

Pobres diablos, a años de haber sellado su contrato, en ningún momento había contemplado un panorama embelesador y galante como el que las jóvenes leían en aquellas novelas tan de moda.

Íncubos, súcubos… vampiros…

Estos últimos se habían convertido en el objeto de fascinación con el que varios grupos habían iniciado un culto en el que pagaba el ganado y alguna que otra mascota.

—Lo siento amo, no hay nadie…

Ciel se sobresaltó pero consiguió reponerse al momento.

— ¿Te refieres a que no hay nadie? ¿O que no hay nadie vivo?

El destello carmín de los ojos de su sirviente delató que se trataba de una afirmativa a la segunda opción.

—Esto se ha vuelto grave…

.

La habitación estaba oscura, la respiración de Paula dormida en el sillón al frente de la cama era audible en el silencio de la noche. La joven castaña se había quedado velando como usualmente lo hacía mientras avanzaba a una costura que realmente ya no recordaba desde cuando había empezado. Lizzy desde que era más chica le había pedido que se quedara hasta que se durmiera, aunque pocas veces Paula se iba a su habitación ya acostumbrada a quedarse en los sillones.

La joven rubia se incorporó de la cama llevándose una mano a los labios recordando aquella partida de ajedrez antes de quedarse dormida. Sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar. Ciel lo había hecho otra vez.

Serían cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, la enorme luna había bajado de su punto cúspide en el cielo quedando frente a ella en su ventana.

Tan solo había movido un poco la tela para no dejar pasar el esplendor blanco platino que podría interrumpir el sueño de su amiga y a través de su abertura se dedico a contemplar los jardines bañados por el claro que se reflejaba en las fuentes.

No pudo evitar escuchar el sonido de los caballos que se acercaban tirando de la carroza.

— ¿Ciel?

Acalló inmediatamente su voz al escuchar a Paula removerse un poco. Con la mano sobre los labios salió silenciosamente hasta el balcón inclinándose un poco al frente para apreciar mejor el transporte que llegaba.

Efectivamente, se trataba del coche de la familia Phantomhive.

— ¡No sé si son cosas mías pero cada día te vuelves más incompetente!

El estridente reclamo del Conde fue perfectamente audible para ella, que asustada se hizo hacia atrás escondiéndose entre los pliegues de la cortina pero sin entrar a la habitación. Ciel estaba furioso, si bien era cierto que gustaba de hostigar a su mayordomo, pocas veces explotaba de tal manera, Lizzy ya había pasado por unas cuantas; consecuencia de sus actitudes, pero lo que en esos momentos veía no se comparaba ni siquiera con la casi bofetada que le iba a dar hacia algunos años.

— ¡Quémalo! ¡¿Me escuchaste? ¡Quema todo! ¡Es una orden!

—_Yes, my lord_.…

El muchacho entró por su cuenta a la casa cerrando con fuerza y dejando atrás a su sirviente.

Paula se despertó, aunque Lizzy volvió a reconciliarle el sueño con unas palabras.

Curiosa por saber qué era eso que tanto había enfadado a su primo se agachó asomando un poco la cabeza por entre las piezas que formaban la baranda. Tardó un poco en ajustar la visón, pero aquella inmensa luna blanca ayudaba bastante a darle nitidez a una visión de la que hubiera preferido no ser testigo…

Juraba que los ojos de Sebastian se habían tornado en destellos rojos como de brazas calientes, el impecable traje negro se encontraba hecho jirones y la camisa blanca estaba completamente teñida de rojo, los guantes de igual manera. El mayordomo dio un par de pasos pero se detuvo abruptamente, Lizzy creyó que había sido descubierta y presionó más la mano contra su boca para no gritar.

No alcanzaba a ver con claridad por la distancia, pero la mano, ahora sin el guante que se había quitado deslizando la tela al jalarla con ayuda de la boca, había pasado a acariciar el hocico de uno de los corceles que empezaba a relinchar frenéticamente sacando algo blanco por la boca.

Tal fuerza empezó a infligir que las uñas se comenzaron a clavar en su mejilla, quería correr, quería gritar pero en cambio no había podido siquiera moverse de su lugar solo siendo invadida por un temblor que estaba fuera de su control.

El mayordomo solo mostraba a ella su perfil, no sabía si la había descubierto o no, pero esa mirada roja…

Su cuerpo tuvo un espasmo y de un salto entró nuevamente a su habitación corriendo hasta meterse en las cobijas a la par que afuera el caballo había intensificado sus bramidos.

Sebastian le había prendido fuego.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_. Dios que dificilísimo fue esto, pero ya lo tengo, ya tengo a Lizzy donde quiero, solo me falta subir tonos._

_:P perdón por la tardanza, pero se me ha complicado un poco todo últimamente, espero que ya me llegue un descanso para enviciar al mundo con los crack en Kuroshitsuji porque…. ¡Hice un SnakexFrances!_

_O.O_

_Bueno, no exactamente, pero algo así, es un one shot que tiene que estar arribita de la publicación de este . porfas pasen a leer!_

_Ahora sí, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios siempre son los que inspiran :P_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Por cierto:_

_*Oolongs= es un té chino tradicional (Camellia sinensis) que queda entre el verde y el negro en oxidación_


	5. indiscreto

**Ese mayordomo, indiscreto**

Las campanas que anunciaban las nueve de la mañana se escuchaban muy lejos, apenas percibía el eco mecánico del reloj que firme en el vestíbulo anunciaba la hora según correspondía su función en la casa. Los golpes en la puerta también distantes a su percepción no la incitaron siquiera a moverse de su lugar, pues Paula que ya se había levantado y arreglado, iría a ver de quién se trataba y qué asunto necesitaba consultar. Las voces de Maylene y su compañera en la puerta apenas eran murmullos inentendibles, y sin embargo, con toda la renuencia a levantarse, permanecer en la cama no era una opción según pudo notar momentos después.

—Milady… el amo Ciel la espera para el desayuno…

Elizabeth abrió los ojos despacio y con pesadez, a últimas fechas a Paula se le había anudado la costumbre de llamar a Ciel "amo" aunque no lo fuera de ella, pero más extraño que las maneras adoptadas de su dama de compañía, fue que la levantaran para informarle que específicamente era esperada.

Sin saber qué decir dejó que le ayudara a arreglarse con rapidez.

Bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, sintiendo cierto nerviosismo causándole cosquillas en la palma de las manos y en la nuca. Los últimos dos escalones los descendió de un salto y solo acertó a recoger el faldón de su vestido cuando Sir Terry saltó a su encuentro saliendo apresuradamente de la cocina.

—Lo siento Sir Terry, tengo cita con otro caballero. — dijo sonriéndole apenas pasando la punta de los dedos por la cabeza del animal que ya sin saltar, la siguió el resto del camino moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

—Sabes que a Sebastian no le gusta que merodees en horas de comida, anda, ve a la cocina.

Y con increíble obediencia el animal dejo de escoltarla permitiéndole a la joven finalmente bajar la tela hasta que esta no dejó visible más que la punta de los zapatos. Las puertas estaban abiertas por lo que era perfectamente visible el amplio comedor encabezado por el joven dueño de la casa que tomaba un sorbo de la taza de té. Ella saludo sonriendo ampliamente, pues la ocasión lo ameritaba, Ciel generalmente desayunaba solo en su habitación.

—Veo que amaneciste de mejor humor. — comentó el Conde invitándola a sentarse a su lado tras haberse levantado educadamente, abriendo también la silla donde otro lugar estaba dispuesto, lo que inevitablemente causó más emoción en la joven, pues había pensado que debería ocupar el lugar diametralmente opuesto y que solo al hacer una rabieta conseguiría cambiarse.

No obstante, la sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente en cuanto el mayordomo acercó el servicio de té, con un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo maniobró la crinolina y la tela sentándose "adecuadamente".

—Ciel…

—Dime.

— ¿Puedo visitar a Edward?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas? Eres mi invitada, no mi prisionera.

Lizzy nuevamente sonrió, solo que un poco forzado.

—Aunque agradezco que saques el tema. Mucho me temo que Snake no podrá llevarte, anoche tuvimos un altercado en los establos, tal parece que algún _incompetente_ dejó heno muy cerca de las lámparas y perdimos a los caballos.

El muchacho procuró remarcar la palabra "incompetente" y sin discreción alguna miró a su mayordomo que solo inclinó la cabeza murmurando una disculpa.

—Ya veo… entonces fue eso… — agregó la rubia sabiendo que el motivo de tal aclaración oportunista se debía a que solo un sordo podía haberse librado de escuchar el relinchido de los animales en agonía.

—Afortunadamente Sebastian y Bard consiguieron controlar la situación antes de que hubiera pérdidas que lamentar…

Tras terminar de hablar, por unos instantes tuvo la impresión de que aquello último no debió expresarlo de esa manera, pues la connotación despectiva había afectado a su prima que solo había asentido sin mirarlo.

— ¿A qué hora quieres ir al hospital? Te conseguiré un carruaje, hay una buena compañía cerca de aquí que podríamos llamar.

—A las once… — su rápida respuesta fue clara evidencia de lo incómoda que ya se encontraba. Aunque enseguida trató de hablar rápidamente sobre un sueño inventado que tuvo, ya era obvio y evidente que la joven estaba enterada más de lo que el mismo Conde encontraba grato.

El desayuno se prolongó abarcando casi todo el tiempo que restaba antes de la partida de Lizzy.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo está Jacko? ¿Sigue buscando problemas a media noche? — preguntó mirando de reojo a Sir Terry que había regresado pero se mantenía sentado en el vano de las puertas abiertas sin atreverse a entrar, en parte por la discreta amenaza de Sebastian.

Ante la pregunta el amo de la casa giró la vista entrecerrando los ojos.

—Él también estaba en el establo anoche. — fue todo lo que dijo antes de ponerse de pie recibiendo de manos de su mayordomo un sombrero de copa y su bastón, símbolos inequívocos de que tenía reunión fuera de la casa. No fue capaz de mirar aquellos ojos claros llenarse de lágrimas.

—No apresures tu visita, no estaré en todo el día y llegaré tarde. — aclaró antes de salir del comedor dejándola sola con la imagen de lo acontecido en la noche que deseaba con todo su corazón que se tratase solo de una confusión. Pues podía jurar que los caballos no fueron quemados en el establo, y si Jacko también sufrió la misma suerte, entonces Sebastian debió…

—Por favor no llore… — susurró Paula acercándose con un pañuelo. Por respuesta su señora rompió el espacio que quedaba entre ellas abrazándola solo para romper en llanto.

.

—Si acude a la cita con tal expresión de enfado no conseguirá la firma. — señaló Sabastian que permanecía al frente del Conde en el carruaje que habían alquilado para ellos mismos.

—Cierra la boca.

Corriendo las cortinas color ocre y oro, Ciel se inclinó hacia atrás descubriendo la marca de su contrato con el demonio que debía servirlo, que a últimas fechas se mostraba ligeramente renuente a seguir el protocolo de discreción aprovechándose de ciertos vacios legales en las órdenes que le daba. Fruto de aquella repentina rebeldía vendría siendo el incidente con los caballos, que ciertamente debía quemar, mas no estando estos vivos aún.

El reto permaneció silencioso, él mismo sentía ansias, como si toda aquella farsa pronto fuera a terminar si bien nunca había estado más lejos de cumplir su cometido de venganza, con todas las encomiendas que tenían sello real apenas le quedaba tiempo para llevar la investigación personal como le gustaría. Pensó unos momentos que lo mismo percibía el demonio, que se estaba alargado en demasía el plazo para la consumación del contrato y posiblemente le adjudicaría a él la culpa por atender otras cosas antes que el objetivo que se habían planteado hacia ya varios años.

Pero aquello era inadmisible, el mismo Sebastian había dicho que quienes eran como él no ansiaban, porque el tiempo para ellos no existía y sabían esperar las cosas.

En ese aspecto con vergüenza debía de admitir que lo envidiaba, solo faltaban algunos días para que Elizabeth marchara a Gales y no regresara en muchos años, debiendo responderle solo cartas ocasionales pero no podía evitar el sentir que cada hora se prolongaba con descarada lentitud.

—El joven amo se ha vuelto muy irritable.

—Otra palabra más y lo vas a lamentar.

Entonces el demonio levanto ligeramente una ceja sin despegar por un segundo los ojos rojos de esa marca que lo volvía servil, pero que al mismo tiempo sellaba a aquel joven como de su propiedad, y no dijo más nada solo para darle el gusto de sentir que aún podía decidir, que el control lo tenía él y podía librarse de su acuerdo en cualquier momento.

—Los dos hemos sido demasiado descuidados. — habló de momento Ciel enderezando su postura aunque sin lograr con eso estar a la imponente altura del otro.

—Tú, particularmente cínico, Sebastian. Pero tengo que reconocer que no hemos sabido llevar las cosas con Elizabeth, sinceramente creí que manteniéndola ignorante nos evitaríamos problemas, pero tal parece que ha resultado contraproducente y anoche luego del espectáculo que irresponsablemente armaste, debí decidir qué hacer de ahora en adelante…

La sonrisa de aquél demonio no se desdibujo en ningún momento, e incluso sutilmente se ensanchaba a cada palabra que emitía el muchacho. Seguiría el juego, pero él sacaría sus piezas y sería con sus reglas. La salvación, el arrepentimiento y la redención eran enemigos naturales en su naturaleza, y si ellos venían con forma de mujer…

El alma del Conde Phantomhive era suya por derecho, aunque si había alguien que podía arrebatársela, sin duda era Elizabeth, y lo había demostrado causando constantemente ese cosquilleo de remordimiento en una conciencia que ya no debería existir, no después de tantos años de haber sido marcado.

Bajó la mirada sumisamente escuchando cada palabra con suma atención. Sin duda, Ciel aprendía rápido y era una persona muy astuta, se estaba encargando de aislar cada acción de manera que no tuviera un margen de libertad como en las ocasiones anteriores, las identidades verdaderas del amo y el sirviente seguirían ocultas bajo la mirada de la joven dama pero con ciertas medidas que la obligarían a tomar distancia de una u otra forma.

Obedeciendo las dos primeras órdenes permaneció sosegado y falto de palabras, aunque eso no significara necesariamente que no tuviera su propia opinión al respecto. Hizo un asentimiento final al tiempo en que el cochero detenía a los caballos.

—Y eso respecto a Elizabeth, aún tengo pendiente contigo lo de Jacko. — advirtió Ciel bajando sin esperarlo.

.

— ¿Podemos pasar a comprar flores? — preguntó Lizzy distraídamente a Paula.

—Pues no lo sé…— dijo tímidamente la muchacha.

—Eso depende de usted Milady… yo no lo decido…

La rubia pareció volver unos momentos al tiempo y espacio que ocupara su cuerpo.

—Aunque también podríamos pedirlas a Finny, estoy segura de que no tendrá ningún problema…

—… No. No quiero molestar a Ciel…

Las escuetas respuestas de su señora obligaron a la siempre alegre Paula a guardar silencio, aunque en realidad ella misma tampoco tenía ánimos suficientes para seguir la rutina de todos los días. El concierto macabro de la noche anterior aún le tenía con la sangre helada.

Una vez despierta, lo primero que hizo fue correr al lado de Lizzy que se había metido entre las sábanas con tal desesperación que parecía que incluso quedaría entre el relleno de la propia cama. Enseguida, se acercó a la puerta para saber si debían salir de la casa o no, y en el camino Sebastian le pidió que regresara ya que él controlaría lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, las palabras del mayordomo no la tranquilizaron mucho, fue perfectamente capaz de escuchar a Finny gritar y a Bard maldecir por lo alto. Abajo ya despiertos todos, hacían tal escándalo que había pensado en desobedecer al dirigente de la servidumbre y sacar a su señora lo antes posible, después de todo, aquella misión era la primordial entre sus deberes.

El reloj marcaría las cuatro de la mañana tan solo unos momentos antes, y el ambiente se apaciguó con las campanadas de las cinco, horario en que la mayoría optó por terminar de vestirse y empezar a trabajar incluyéndola a ella.

Bajó a la cocina para tomar el desayuno que le correspondía, y en la mesa de madera encontró a Maylene con el delantal a la altura del pecho envolviendo algo.

—Hay que sacarlo de aquí antes de que Sebastian nos riña. — dijo Bard dándole una calada al cigarro torcido que tenía en los labios.

Finny estaba llorando, caso contrario a la sirvienta que solo mantenía la cabeza baja con las gruesas gafas obstruyendo la visión de sus ojos.

Titubeando sobre si sería prudente o no, preguntó lo ocurrido enterándose al momento que Jacko también había fallecido junto con los dos caballos de tiro. Comprendiendo qué era lo que la pelirroja acunaba entre sus brazos, no fue capaz de otra cosa más que expresar una sincera condolencia, Jacko se había convertido en el favorito de todos para jugar a diferencia de Sir Terry que únicamente se interesaba en su ama y el señor Tanaka con quien en realidad solo se sentaba a tomar un baño de sol.

Elizabeth era muy sensible a todo ello, aunque había aprendido a controlarse debido a que su madre practicaba con relativa frecuencia las cabalgatas de caza. Sin embargo, la mirada ausente le dejaba en claro que su aflicción, tal vez iba más allá de lo acontecido la noche anterior, de su inminente ingreso al internado, de lo que pasaba con el Conde…

Ella había permanecido despierta las noches en que su ama caía víctima de un letargo influenciado por la mezcla de hierbas, y aunque al principio no lo entendió, cobraban ahora mucho sentido las palabras que hacía muchos años la Marquesa le hubiera dicho al encomendarle el cuidado de su niña: _"… El hijo ha tomado los deberes del padre, Elizabeth lo sabrá en su momento, pero lo que veas que haga, lo que diga u omita no lo puedes repetir a nadie, esa es la encomienda de los sirvientes de Phantomhive."_

—Lord Edward se pondrá muy feliz, yo sé que sí. — exclamo de repente Paula con el fin de despejar sus propios pensamientos cambiando el rumbo de los mismos.

La voz del cochero deteniendo a los caballos les hizo saber que ya habían llegado a su destino. El hombre bajo de su sitio y con galantería abrió la puerta para ayudarlas a bajar. Educadamente preguntó si debía esperarlas a lo que Paula negó tendiendo la propina por los servicios ofrecidos, pues la cuota ya había sido cubierta por el Conde.

A la entrada una enfermera la recibió reconociéndola casi de inmediato haciéndolas pasar enseguida hasta la caja del ascensor que las llevaría al último nivel del edificio que era donde se encontraba el heredero del marquesado de Middleford en una estancia privada reservada solo para distinguidas personalidades que tuvieran el infortunio de padecer algún mal que no les permitiera recuperarse en casa, como era la costumbre para la mayoría de las enfermedades.

—Elizabeth ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó extrañada su madre, pues había creído que no se despegaría de Ciel en ningún momento hasta que debieran recogerla prácticamente llevándola a rastras.

— ¡Vine a ver a Edward! — dijo sonriendo y encaminándose a la cama donde su hermano postrado e inconsciente parecía simplemente dormir entre vendajes y lienzos.

— ¡Paula! — dijo de momento llevándose una reprimenda de su madre por lo "incorrecto" de gritar en un hospital. Elizabeth se disculpó riendo un poco mirando a su dama de compañía.

—Es que se nos olvidaron las flores…

Frances se llevó una mano a la frente masajeando la sien, eran increíblemente distraídas las dos.

—Pasa. — dijo tomándola del hombro.

—A las once treinta está programado su baño, deberás esperar en el recibidor hasta que terminemos.

—Bien. — aceptó subiéndose con cuidado a la cama para alcanzar la mejilla del joven besándola suavemente.

—Te dejo sola un momento, debo vigilar a las residentes que me ayudarán, la última vez enviaron a una mujer demasiado incompetente que no sabía la diferencia entre el paño de lino y el de algodón.

La Marquesa replegó las cortinas dejando a sus hijos en el espacio privado que comprendía el dosel. Lizzy se recostó a su lado con todo el cuidado que pudo apenas moviendo el cuerpo de Edward que no había reparado en su presencia, así como generalmente no parecía enterarse de muchas cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

Sin darse cuenta realmente, la joven empezó a llorar nuevamente. Si su hermano estuviera despierto limpiaría sus lágrimas abrazándola, reconfortándola al instante, buscando con desesperación la forma de que olvidara aquello que la había puesto triste. Pero no era el caso, según los médicos ya tenía un pie en la tumba, poco o nada podrían hacer por alguien que perdió tanta sangre, presentó tantas fracturas y cristales incrustados en el cuerpo que dañaron algunos órganos.

—Por favor… Edward… no me vayas a dejar…

Los aros metálicos volvieron a hacer ruido, su madre había regresado junto con dos enfermeras y lo necesario para dar a su hijo el aseo adecuado. Frances notó a Lizzy limpiarse las lágrimas mientras se bajaba de la cama y pasó los dedos por las hebras de rubio cabello indicándole que esperara afuera.

En la no tan pequeña sala que se encontraba fuera de la habitación, el ambiente era cálido, ni siquiera con las ventanas abiertas de par en par se lograba aminorar la ligera sensación de bochorno que por momentos obligaba a los presentes a abanicarse con lo que tuvieran a la mano. Aunque en esos momentos solo se encontraba Paula con los ojos entrecerrados, prueba de que no tardaba en caer dormida a causa de las pocas e incomodas horas de sueño que había tenido.

Lizzy miró la escena con ternura, la joven era antes que nada su amiga, y tal vez lo único bueno que saldría de su partida a Gales, era que ya no tendría la obligación de dejarse arrastrar a las locuras de ella.

_El internado…_

La resignación inconsciente le causó un hueco en el estómago y sabiendo que tardaría bastante en desocuparse su madre decidió bajar a los jardines para caminar un rato.

El Marques Middleford había hecho importantes aportaciones tanto al colegio de médicos y enfermeras, como al hospital mismo. Y desde que su hijo se había visto en la necesidad de internarse, dichas remuneraciones llegaban a ser agobiantes y comprometedoras. En un acuerdo no anunciado, todo el personal se veía en el deber de explayarse en los buenos tratos al punto de la adulación innecesaria.

Para Elizabeth resultaba bochornoso, sobre todo porque sentía perfectamente que esa preferencia causaba problemas con otros pacientes que no tenían la misma solvencia para comprar, literalmente hablando, las atenciones. Así que siendo cautelosa se aventuró entre los caminos empedrados con él único deseo de estar un momento a solas para terminar de pensar todo lo que sucedía en la casa Phantomhive especialmente lo de la noche anterior, que era donde sentía una pesada bruma confundiendo todo.

Durante el viaje al hospital, poco antes de distraerse completamente, Paula le había contado lo que escuchó de parte de Bard que fue el primero en salir corriendo, y efectivamente los caballos estaban en el establo que se incendiaba, y eso fue inmediatamente al primer relinchido…

Frunció el seño, ella estuvo mirando por el balcón precisamente ese primer relinchido, aún si Sebastian hubiera querido encubrir lo que hizo, los establos estaban demasiado lejos de la entrada, no habría podido llevarlos hasta allá en tan poco tiempo.

¿Y si fue solo un sueño?

No… estaba segura…

Se llevó una mano hasta la mejilla donde bajo algunas capas de maquillaje su dama de compañía había podido ocultar las marcas de sus uñas, las que se había hecho tratando de callar su grito de horror. Simplemente no pudo haberlo imaginado así como tampoco era factible que si los quemó en la entrada, Bard los haya encontrado, aún vivos, en el establo.

—No puedo estar volviéndome loca. — dijo para sí misma moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Además, Sebastian siempre ha sido un fiel sirviente, él ha cuidado de Ciel todos estos años… no puede ser malo…

Sin importarle si había alguien que la escuchara hablar sola, expresó en voz alta los pensamientos que la obligaban a convencerse de que todo era una mala pasada de la infusión que le hacían beber para quedarse dormida…Pero aquella última justificación volvió a sumirla en una lúgubre meditación.

No era la primera vez que se quedaba en la mansión, y aunque ciertamente cada que pretendía dejar su habitación por las noches, por el motivo que fuera, se encontraba con Tanaka o el mismo Sebastian que la regresaban con cualquier otro pretexto. Era evidente entonces que Ciel no quería que se entremetiera, ya que era una persona muy reservada.

Pero de eso a dejarla prácticamente drogada había un trecho de exageración injustificada que sobre todas las cosas dolía por la falta de confianza, por aquella necesidad de tratarla como a un extraño dejándola fuera de ese mundo desconocido pero que ansiaba entrar solo para poder estar con él.

Definitivamente, crecer la había vuelto más suspicaz. Extrañaba ser más ingenua, como cuando tenía once años.

Encontró una sección donde no había nadie más ocupando una banca de herraje negro para sentarse, aunque más que eso recostarse, a falta de espectadores antes los cuales debiera portarse "adecuadamente". Con la mirada perdida en algún punto del bien recortado césped, únicamente con el sonido de las ramas y hojas de los árboles meciéndose perezosamente y sus pensamientos poco alentadores, pareció estar largo rato, y se hubiera podido quedar ahí hasta la tarde sin hacer algo, de no ser porque una voz proveniente de uno de los ventanales a su espalda, en el edificio, le resultó tremendamente familiar.

Indiscretamente giró la vista apenas incorporándose lo suficiente como para no ser vista, pero ella si poder apreciar lo que ocurría.

Las cortinas blancas salían por la ventana abierta moviéndose con un viento que no fue capaz de sentir en las mejillas enrojecidas. Aquella visión debería encender en ella la imperiosa urgencia de salir corriendo en cualquier otra dirección, pero su cuerpo se reusaba a moverse, como si fuera víctima de alguna clase de encanto obsceno. Porque no había otra palabra para el embrujo que cernía sobre su voluntad.

Por un instante consiguió algo de fuerza en los brazos para impulsarse y terminar de levantarse, algo torpe caminó de regreso al edificio de hospitalización llevándose una mano a los labios…

A saber quién era ella, le daba la espalda y solo la había visto recargada en el marco dejando que su cabellera pelirroja cubriera la ausencia de prendas, aunque para aquella el pudor se perdía a medida que _él _recorría la piel de su cuello bajando hasta el pecho.

No había corbatín aunado al cuello de la camisa que perdía la precisión en el alineado de sus pliegues y botones a manos de una ansiosa desesperada por descubrir completamente su varonil trofeo. El chaleco que debía guardar el reloj seguramente había quedado junto con la levita del chaqué*. Lo único que permanecía impoluto en su sitio eran aquellos guantes que jamás se manchaban, que jamás perdían el blanco perfecto por más que parsimoniosamente recorriera el cuerpo de aquella que convirtió en su amante, tocando suciamente cada rincón, cada espacio de piel expuesta en semejante escena impropia.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo. Se estremeció violentamente soltando un chillido ahogado, casi podía sentir que el aire tibio que movía su cabello en plena carrera provenía de la boca de _él…_

—Elizabeth Essel Cordilia, definitivamente fue un sueño y sí, te estás volviendo loca. — reprendió usando su nombre completo para enfatizar la propia frustración.

— ¡Milady! —llamó Paula con evidente angustia en el rostro.

— ¿En dónde se había metido?

El rubor no había desaparecido de su rostro, trato de reír tontamente, pero el resultado forzado levantó inmediatamente sospechas en su dama.

—Yo…

Paula bajo la mirada.

—Discúlpeme, no debe explicarse conmigo…

Lizzy agradeció la indulgencia y enseguida pregunto sobre si ya habían terminado de asear a Edward, a lo que la otra se encogió de hombros abochornada.

—Su madre ha pegado unos gritos terribles, creo que esta vez una de las chicas abrió por accidente un par de puntos…

No pudo evitar compadecerse profundamente de aquellas mujeres de blanco que hacían lo humanamente posible por complacer las exigencias de una mujer a la que nadie daba gusto enteramente, pensando que tal vez, no era prudente hacer una visita tan larga para rehuir de su estancia en la mansión, pues ciertamente, su madre tenía mucho que atender ahí y eran ocupaciones verdaderamente importantes, por lo que sus caprichos pasaban a un muy segundo plano. Nuevamente embargándose por el sentimiento de que a final de cuentas, no era realmente necesaria su presencia, pido entonces a Paula que la acompañara a la cafetería.

Su silencioso andar dejaba escuchar el sonido de los tacones de Paula resonar sobre las baldosas blancas. El sitio al que se dirigían en realidad era sencillo, únicamente diseñado para la necesidad básica de alimentación más que punto de reunión social, y ese fue el principal motivo por el que no había una extensa variedad en la carta.

El té de jazmín consistía en una taza de cerámica blanca sin estampado con un saquillo de hojas deshidratadas que según indicaciones, debía retirar en unos minutos jalando del cordel. En medio de la pequeña mesa que habían encontrado en algo parecido a una terraza, había un bote de cristal de azúcar refinada que ni de broma usaría, y otros dos más pequeños, igualmente de cristal pero uno contenía sal, el otro pimienta dejándolo claro las etiquetas con cinta que los bordeaban.

—Iré por una servilleta. — dijo Paula al no encontrarlas ahí.

Lizzy asintió mirándola ingresar nuevamente al lugar.

—El té es una absoluta grosería, pero tengo que reconocer que la tarta de fresas no es en absoluto mala.

La rubia dio un respingo girando violentamente.

—Me disculpo Lady Elizabeth, no era mi intención importunar, solamente me pareció imperdonable no saludarle ya que me encuentro aquí.

No siendo capaz de responderle algo congruente, y siendo esto notado por el otro, el mayordomo de Ciel Phantomhive hizo una educada reverencia para enseguida erguirse imponiendo su notable altura ante la joven quien seguía estática en su sitio con la confusión marcada en cada facción del rostro.

Avergonzada como estaba Lizzy bajó la mirada, no tenía sentido su saludo pues se habían visto por la mañana y todos los días desde hacía casi una semana, era obvio que la había visto desde la ventana que descubrió a su amante.

— ¿Ciel está también aquí?

—No, el amo atiende una junta, yo solo he venido por _cuestiones personales_…

—Gracias por el detalle. — agregó ella sonriendo con toda la naturalidad que pudo fingir.

—Aprovecho para preguntarle si desea algo en especial para cena, el amo no regresará a tiempo para ello, por eso me pidió compensar su ausencia con algún… capricho.

—Gracias, aunque, como Ciel me lo comentó por la mañana, había planeado salir…

—Entiendo, si ese es su deseo…

—Señor Sebastian. Buenos días. — saludo Paula regresando con lo que había ido a buscar. El mayordomo regresó el gesto con solemnidad y enseguida se despidió de ambas.

— ¿El amo Ciel está aquí?

—No…

—Es raro verlos separados.

El comentario inocente aumentó el nerviosismo de su señora, quien solo retomo el tenedor envuelto en un lienzo pequeño de papel que garantizaba que nadie lo había tocado desde que salió del lavabo y cortó la punta del pastel llevándose el trozo a la boca. No obstante, al recordar la crítica de Sebastian y comprobar que no mentía, el mismo hueco que la venia acosando desde temprano, la obligo a dejarle el resto a Paula.

—Creo que necesitamos hacer una reservación para el _Adrisha_…— soltó como comentario al aire recibiendo una auténtica sonrisa divertida a cambio.

—El Príncipe le va a hacer un drama por no visitarlo en tanto tiempo.

—Tal vez, pero estoy corta de opciones… Paula…

— ¿Si?

—Creo que Sebastian tiene novia. — dijo tajante esperando que su amiga sobrentendiera que debía confirmarle la información, aunque no lo dejó explícito por lo inapropiado que era, ciertamente con la expresión que había puesto al escucharla decir aquello, la curiosidad la había picado.

No lejos de ahí el demonio miraba la mesa donde las dos jóvenes conversaban, hablar de vidas ajenas eran rasgos inherentes en los humanos, como si con eso consiguieran mitigar sus propias carencias, había tendido al red y Elizabeth por su cuenta había entrado, pues a final de cuentas por mucho que Ciel jurara que ella era diferente al resto, no dejaba de ser humana, todo lo que hacía, lo que decía y omitía, podía ser perfectamente controlado.

Hacerlo sería interesante, tanto se empeñaba su amo en beatificarla que él se empeñaría en demostrarle lo contrario, que no debía detener sus planes solo por ella, después de todo, Ciel sí había dejado un espacio libre entre sus indicaciones y la principal encomienda de su labor de sirviente, era que todo aquel que interfiriera en el cumplimiento de la venganza fuera destruido, de una forma u otra.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*El chaqué es la versión diurna del frac (porque Sebastian no usa frac), y la levita en sí es el saco (que no es saco)_

_Bueno… es difícil._

_Muy difícil._

_Posiblemente lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer desde que empecé a escribir fics, mantener IC a Sebastian ha resultado más complicado de lo que esperaba cuando se me ocurrió la idea del fic, y es que si por mis instintos de fan fuera, desde el cap pasado se habría lanzado sobre Lizzy…_

_u.u pero así no funciona, al menos no para mi_

_Y había dos opciones para que se interesase en Lizzy: Sebastian por mero capricho personal así sin razón de fuerza mayor o Sebastian celoso (en el sentido que busque enfatizar, el de "propiedad") por Ciel, igual es un capricho pero ya tenemos un argumento de fuerza mayor (o eso quiero creer yo)…_

_T^T por favor, díganme si voy por buen camino!_

_. les prometo que no importa lo que pase, esta historia tiene que salir adelante cueste lo que cueste._

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_(y por la paciencia)_


	6. solucionando problemas

**Ese mayordomo, solucionando problemas**

Para gusto de Paula, no había escena más adorable que, después del amo Ciel y a su señora juntos y la preocupación de uno por el otro, los saludos de su ama con el príncipe Soma. Pese a ser él mayor por cinco años, las maneras de uno y otro recordaban vagamente más a niños pequeños que se reunían por las tardes a jugar.

El joven la llamaba aún "hermana", y ella respondía con la misma connotación, mientras que Paula no podía evitar reír un poco pues resultaba divertido ver la cara de comensales incrédulos sobre su supuesta relación sanguínea, las escenas que montaban nunca podían pasar desapercibidas.

Luego de eso, respondió al gesto de saludo altamente elegante de Agni

—Disculpa que te hayamos pedido cita con tan poco tiempo, ha sido muy espontáneo…

— ¡No hay porqué disculparse Lizzy! ¡Siempre serás bienvenida en cualquier día y a cualquier hora!

El entusiasmo del moreno bajó un poco.

—Solo que… sí estamos muy llenos este día ¿Te molestaría cenar en mi estancia? — preguntó inocentemente recibiendo una afirmativa, por lo que la tomó de la mano enganchándola a su brazo y la condujo a través de las elegantes mesas, columnas y biombos hasta las escaleras de madera bellamente trabajadas por las que llegaron al nivel superior. Al cruzar el vano de una enorme puerta de madera abierta de par en par llegaron al jardín privado donde únicamente había una mesa amplia dispuesta en el centro de un ruedo de banianos de ramas colgantes fungiendo como cortinas.

Siguieron el trayecto comentando lo que había acontecido desde el accidente en el Palacio de Cristal, hacía ya casi dos meses.

— ¿Edward ha mejorado? — preguntó luego de pensar bien su pregunta ya que él mismo y Agni habían ayudado a sacarlo de los escombros y no tenía pinta de solo unos arañazos. Pero el silencio fue su respuesta.

Abrió la silla para ayudar a la dama a sentarse como ya había aprendido, era la costumbre inglesa.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte…— dijo Elizabeth sintiéndose tan desesperada como resignada.

—Me suponía que había algo importante en tu visita… no es reproche.

—Me iré a Gales por unos años…

.

— ¿Qué es lo que usted desea para cenar? — preguntó Agni a Paula que dio un respingo al encontrarse, como se había hecho costumbre ese día, bastante distraída.

—Yo… bueno, es que no es correcto…

—Por favor, no permitiré que una dama se quede con hambre en el restaurante del Príncipe Soma. Lady Elizabeth ha dicho que no han tomado alimento desde el desayuno.

La dama de compañía se sonrojó levemente murmurando un agradecimiento. Desvió la mirada aún avergonzada pero meditó sus opciones mientras el alto hombre se movía con gracia y agilidad sirviendo de anfitrión entre las mesas y organizando a los camareros que no parecían estar aún familiarizados con las diferentes costumbres y reglas de etiqueta en el país, pues todos eran de origen hindú según le había comentado su ama en alguna ocasión, salidos de los barrios más pobres de Inglaterra. Una solidaria medida del noble joven para amortiguar la marginada situación de muchos de sus compatriotas.

—Por favor, tome este lugar. — ofreció enseguida apenas pudo encontrar un pequeño sitio privado.

—No tardaré…

—Señor Agni…— se animó a hablar con un hilillo de voz pronunciado con más rubor en el rostro que de inmediato se oculto bajo el flequillo castaño en cuanto ella bajo el rostro.

—Disculpe mi completo descaro… pero quisiera hablar con usted, por un momento…

El mayordomo no pudo evitar su sorpresa, Paula generalmente no hablaba o tomaba iniciativa en conversaciones. Su presencia se limitaba a corear las ocurrencias de Elizabeth, sonar los cascabeles y desaparecer cuando su señora no estaba, lo acostumbrado en una sirvienta. Sintiendo que si ella lo pedía era de suma importancia, haciendo una señal llamó a un mesero que parecía más experto en el trabajo que la mayoría de sus compañeros, le pidió se encargase unos momentos de capitanear a la flotilla, enseguida deslizó un lienzo laboriosamente bordado que fungía como cortina para el privado, dirigió su rosto a una cada vez mas avergonzada muchacha.

— ¿Prefiere la cortina abierta?

—Po… por favor…— tartamudeo.

—No es apropiado que una mujer y un hombre sin compromisos… tanta privacidad… podrían pensar…

—Comprendo, disculpe el atrevimiento.

Y recordó que por esa razón, no la llamaba por su nombre tal como hacía con los sirvientes de Phantomhive, la joven era en demasía meticulosa con lo que era "apropiado" y lo que no según las expectativas de la nobleza, aunque no perteneciera a ella, si era compañera de la hija del Marqués de Middleford, tenía que estar a la altura.

—Sucede que estoy preocupada por el Señor Sebastian… ¡Por el amo Ciel!… por los dos, yo…— sentía demasiada vergüenza, pero tal vez aquella persona sería la única que verdaderamente podría ayudarle con la tácita asignación que se le había encomendado por la mañana, y que lo haría de buena voluntad según confirmaba con el notorio interés que había despertado en los contrastantes ojos claros del caballero al frente suyo.

—Creo que… sucede que… — se detuvo un momento a tomar aire y valor.

—No estoy segura, pero temo que el señor Sebastian se casará…

La expresión sorprendida de Agni se intensificó con dramatismo. Concebía a Sebastian como un hombre enteramente dedicado a la perfección de su oficio como mayordomo y comprendió la preocupación de Paula.

— ¡No estoy segura! — interrumpió de inmediato la joven.

— ¡Es solo que frecuenta a una chica del hospital…! ¡Yo…! ¡Siento mucho esto pero me preocupa!... — por unos momentos la vergüenza y nerviosismo desaparecieron con una auténtica preocupación.

—El señor Sebastian es la única persona que el amo Ciel permite cerca… no es que quiera impedir la felicidad del señor Sebastian… pero el amo Ciel… él…

Un sirviente casado, divide sus responsabilidades. Ella misma lo sabía y los años de su juventud se perdían entre los paseos de Lizzy, pues sería completamente incapaz de atender a un esposo, un hijo y todo lo que su señora necesitaba. Si bien era una irrefutable verdad que de presentarse el caso, simplemente sería reemplazada por otra doncella… pero Sebastian ¿Quien tomaría su lugar? ¿Quién podría acercarse a Ciel de esa manera?

Agni bajó la mirada entrecerrando los ojos.

—En realidad, bueno, sucede que, quería saber si usted…

El mayordomo comprendió la situación, ella necesitaba confirmar eso, y no podía negar que también le había contagiado la misma sensación de desconcierto ¿Quién era capaz de ponerse entre su amo y él?

Recordaba el último día que fueron recibidos en la mansión Phantomhive. El Conde había cambiado tanto, era como si lo envolviera un aire rancio, como si lo que quedaba del brillo de sus ojos le fuera consumido hasta arrastrarle el alma, como si tuviera miedo. Tal vez eso era lo más acertado que podía distinguir, Ciel Phantomhive estaba aterrado, pero lo que no supo decir y a la fecha seguía preguntándoselo, era ¿De qué?

Ya había escuchado rumores sobre el perro de la reina y sus actividades, pero nunca dejaban de ser míticas aquellas desventuras contadas. Como todos los caballeros debía de tener sus responsabilidades y podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que podían estar inventando todo aquello turbio por simples celos políticos; Ciel era el favorito de su Majestad Imperial, el que encabezaba las listas de invitados en reuniones de estado, dueño de una prolífica compañía que se expandía por el viejo continente y empezaba a tantear suelo americano, el sueño dorado de los negociantes, además, estaba la hija del líder de los caballeros británicos que sería su esposa con total seguridad ¿Quién no podría envidiar aquella posición? Sobre todo si se es tan absurdamente joven como para poder disfrutar de sus privilegios por largo rato.

Si bien era cierto, que la vida a últimas fechas de aquél jovencito, se había vuelto amarga, distante y sombría. Y no tenía que verle todo los días con cristal de aumento para notarlo.

Con ese último recuerdo de él grabado en la mente, se daba una idea bastante acertada de cómo estaría en esos días. Ahora pues, imaginar que en ese hermético mundo, Sebastian diría un día simplemente que quería casarse…

—Comprendo la preocupación. — fue todo lo que comentó dejándola en el privado. Paula asintió aunque el hombre ya no vio el gesto, sellando así otra conversación con peticiones no expresadas.

.

— ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? — preguntó Ciel de momento mientras salía del sanitario para caballeros dirigiéndose a Sebastian.

— ¿No es acaso que la sonrisa es la mejor carta de presentación?

—Creí haberte dicho que ni una palabra más de eso. — reprochó Ciel prácticamente arrebatándole los guantes para colocárselos luego de lavarse las manos.

—Para serle sincero, dudo mucho que estas negociaciones lleguen a un conveniente acuerdo el día de hoy ¿Quiere que cancele la reunión con Lord Fellon?

—Insistes con eso. No, debo acudir. Encárgate de que lo demás esté en orden para llegar a tiempo, yo me asegurare de que estos caballeros hagan lo que necesito.

Sebastian amplió más su sonrisa.

—_Yes, my Lord…_

.

— ¡Valla que es usted hábil, Conde! — exclamó un alto y delgado caballero cuando otro invitado terminó de reseñar precisamente la habilidad del Conde Phantomhive para hacer que una junta de doce caballeros viejos firmaran a favor de su iniciativa de inversión.

El aludido simplemente inclinó la cabeza tomando la copa de vino que le permitía tomar Sebastian luego de haberla probado discretamente dando su visto bueno, un detalle que se había vuelto completamente indispensable para cualquier evento, ya no solo con desconocidos potencialmente sospechosos, tras la acrecentada paranoia del joven y del mayordomo mismo.

— ¿Solo tomas vino? — preguntó su anfitrión, Lord Fellon ya se había tomado la confianza suficiente para hablarle sin tantas formalidades, aunque su nombre de pila seguía siendo reemplazado por su título nobiliario.

—Tengo whisky y cognac de mi reserva personal.

—Realmente no me apetece. — respondió con sinceridad, si bebía vino era por mera formalidad y evitarse la vergüenza de pedir agua, jugo o nada.

—Es una pena, para cuando te sientas en edad yo ya deberé beber por transfusión. — dijo a modo de burla referenciando su diferencia de edades.

—Pero como quieras, aún es temprano para empezar el espectáculo ¿Aceptarás una partida de cartas?

—Nunca rechazo un juego prometedor.

—Muy bien ¿Y encuentra conveniente una apuesta?

La atención de Ciel ya estaba capturada, si había algo que ganar, simplemente no podía resistirse y no lo hacía por el dinero que en realidad abundaba en su casa, sino por la mera sensación de saber que tenía algo que los otros habían perdido, ese pequeño orgullo del ganador.

— ¿De cuánto dispondremos?

—Más bien de qué, si gano, tomas un whisky conmigo.

—Si pierde, usted deberá llevarme al pozo de _Jack Black*_.

— ¡No te andas con rodeos! ¿Eh? — exclamó el otro evidentemente sorprendido.

—Los demás invitados dicen que ese lugar es análogo al coliseo romano. — agregó Ciel con una media sonrisa que expresaba todo menos felicidad.

—Bueno, eso no es del todo verdad. En realidad el pozo es más chico en cuanto a tamaño con respecto al mío por ejemplo, pero en el sentido de que es el más importante, casi lo es. Hay otro, pero para serle sincero, ahí no se llega con recomendaciones, hay que tener un verdadero campeón, únicamente perros de élite llegan ahí. Puedo llevarte al de Jack Black, pero para el Rouge, deberás ir por tus medios.

La determinación de Ciel se ensanchó.

—Tenemos un trato.

—Por aquí por favor, iremos a una sala privada.

.

El corredor, mayordomo de Fellon, era un ya anciano hombre de pulcro aspecto pero barajeaba el mazo con una habilidad sorprendente para alguien con tendencia artrítica, su impecable técnica hacía imposible para cualquiera contar las cartas, en caso de que Lord Fellon decidiera recurrir a esa artimaña. Para cuando hubo terminado, colocó la pila en una charola de plata pasándoselas a Sebastian.

—Es la primera vez que juego contigo Conde, tal vez consideres insultante de mi parte que el corredor sea mi mayordomo, que Sebastian parta.

El demonio obedeció tras recibir la indicación con la mirada, aunque realmente no había trampa alguna, el anciano había barajeado justamente a su ver.

—Vincent era muy quisquilloso, él habría hecho que Tanaka revolviera completamente. — comentó distraídamente el otro halando una bocanada de la pipa que había encendido. El comentario sin embargo, no paso tan casualmente para su invitado que por un momento tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

— ¿Jugaba con… él? — preguntó tras no poder decir "mi padre" como en realidad lo había pensado.

—Algunas veces él hacía reuniones y fiestas en su mansión, invitaba mucha gente pero terminaba encerrado con un grupo reducido.

Ciel sintió como el corazón le bombeaba con fuerza demasiada sangre al cerebro, un ligero temblor se apoderó de sus manos, por lo que decidió bajarlas al regazo bajo la pequeña mesa. Para esos momentos ya había tenido una idea que amenazaba con hacerle perder la compostura ahí mismo.

¿Acaso esa persona habría tenido que ver con la traición a su familia?

¿Por qué no? Nadie estaba libre de culpa y saberlo se había convertido en pocos segundos, en una completa obsesión. Recibió el juego que le tocaba.

—Yo no había conocido a algún amigo de _él_. — insistió con su renuencia a llamarlo por el nombre que no había usado en años.

—Tanto así como amigo de Vincent, no, Conde, yo era amigo de Rachel.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca cuya intención no pudo escudriñar concienzudamente, escuchar los nombres de esas dos personas de boca que no fuera su tía Frances, era tan chocante, sobre todo porque la misma Marquesa no hacía muchos comentarios al respecto, y si los hacía, generalmente decía "El Conde" y "La Condesa" o "mi hermano" y "su esposa". Contadas ocasiones usaba los nombres.

—Hace mucho que no hablaba de eso. — confesó el caballero bajando su animosidad unos momentos.

—Me imagino que tú tampoco estás acostumbrado a tratar el tema. — agregó con seriedad acomodando las cartas que el mayordomo de su invitado le había asignado.

— ¿Es por eso que me invitó a su casa? — volvió a preguntar Ciel recibiendo una negativa.

—Después de que Rachel se casó únicamente la vi en las reuniones que me invitaban, que eran pocas a comparación de las que en realidad se hacían. No es apropiado que un hombre se visite tanto a una dama casada sin motivo sensato. Y luego de su muerte…

Se encogió de hombros sacando el humo por las fosas nasales en medio de un suspiro.

—La primera vez que te vi, fue en funeral de Angelina, y noté que aunque te pareces más a Vincent, tienes algo de Rachel, era como verla por unos segundos.

Ciel estaba incómodo, quería cambiar el tema, ya se estaban repitiendo muchos nombres.

—Pero no estaba enamorado por si es lo que piensas, solo que fue la mejor amiga que cualquiera podría haber tenido. ¿Vamos a jugar?

El Conde agradeció que leyera o sus pensamientos, o sus expresiones rígidas dando inicio a la partida, no obstante las palabras de su anfitrión no lo convencían del todo, él ni siquiera lo recordaba en el funeral, y además, si alguna vez jugó con el anterior Conde, debió de presentárselo, aunque él como niño no tuviera recuerdos claros de todas las gentes a quienes era mostrado como heredero, era imposible pasar desapercibido al hijo de una supuestamente, mejor amiga.

Ya para la mitad del juego, el dolor en la espalda lo mataba.

¿Quién era realmente Lord Fellon?

Una poderosa desconfianza se apoderó enteramente de él, y lo embargaba un asco tan profundo como no lo había sentido en años después de haberse deshecho del cerdo que manipulaba el circo, años atrás.

Las nauseas iban de su estómago hasta el pecho pero no les permitía vencer por orgullo, el nerviosismo de sus manos ya había hecho sonar todas las articulaciones de los dedos, no dudaba que empezaría a doblar las esquinas de las cartas por no tener algo más a la mano. Se estaba mareando, muchos recuerdos se habían agolpado en su memoria con tal violencia y velocidad que la lucidez que ponía en el juego dejaba mucho que desear.

—Creo que he ganado Conde. — dijo finalmente el caballero rebelando sus cartas.

Ciel no reaccionó al momento.

—Perder está bien de vez en cuando ¿Me acompañas al bar de mi despacho?

Sebastian bajo la mirada escondiendo su exasperante aire de burla elegante.

—Yo…

—Creo que el amo necesita antes refrescarse un poco, ha sido un juego difícil.

—Entiendo, esperaré entonces…

El mayordomo esperó a que el anfitrión dejara la sala de juegos.

—Tengo que reconocer que lo ha hecho muy bien pese a perder. La madurez le sienta, hace años habría explotado con esa simple provocación sin fundamento, me habría ordenado… _quemarlos a todos…_

— ¡Cállate!

—Sé lo que pasó por su mente, estaba más ocupado con sus fantasmas que con el juego.

Y no mentía, había leído cada gesto con tanta facilidad, por eso mismo ni siquiera la Marquesa Middleford hablaba libremente de su fallecido hermano, era casi automáticamente que cualquiera que lo insinuara o metiera a conversación, fuera juzgado por el joven como presunto implicado.

— ¡No! ¡No lo sabes! ¡Y deja de pretender que lo entiendes! Si he perdido no ha sido por pensar estupideces, necesito que esta persona cumpla su papel en mi juego, y para eso debo hacerle creer que de alguna forma es mejor que yo y no soy un peligro para él.

El demonio le miro apenas levantando el rostro, caminando detrás de él en cuanto se levanto violentamente de la silla haciéndola caer por el respaldo al suelo. Nuevamente se quedaría callado, que pensara lo que resultara más conveniente, los hechos no se alteraban solo por eso.

.

Ciel tenía catorce años, casi al borde de los quince, que era de hecho mínimo diez años menos que el invitado más joven después de él, y sin embargo, nadie le podía decir que no sabía de la vida. Si bien era inexperto en temas sociales, no era de los que creían en los cuentos de hadas, así que comprendía que estaba a punto de entrar a un territorio del que no se salía indemne y no sabía si agradecer que Sebastian estuviera ahí, o exigirle que lo sacara inmediatamente.

Pero la duda estaba sembrada, los ánimos calientes tras dos o tres copas de cognac y una más de whisky, o al revés. Ya no se acordaba.

—Ya es hora Conde. — le dijo en un susurro atropellado el anfitrión a su invitado, actualmente favorito, conduciéndolo por los pasillos internos, esos que la última vez le parecieron interminables y lúgubres ahora simplemente parecían no estar, de alguna forma llegó en un parpadeo hasta la sala subterránea.

Ligeramente angustiado, aunque no tanto como perturbado, buscó a Sebastian encontrándolo como siempre, a su derecha y detrás mirándolo de una extraña manera, casi reprobatoria. Le ignoró completamente, regresó el rostro al centro de la pista donde se abría la primera puerta con el perro del anfitrión.

— ¿Desde cuándo hace esto? — preguntó refiriéndose a la organización de peleas animales.

—Unos diez años, los pozos de ratas son la sensación del momento, pero empecé con hostigamiento de osos*, claro que comprenderá que traer un oso es más difícil que un montón de ratas, de vez en cuando, si los invitados tienen rencillas entre ellos por si un perro es mejor que otro, simplemente dejamos que arreglen sus diferencias en un juego de caballeros…

— ¿Solo trabaja con animales? — preguntó Ciel descarándose en la confianza, pero el otro estaba igualmente con copas que aflojaron su lengua.

—Un tiempo intenté con las peleas de box… pero es una barbarie, y cuesta más trabajo mantener el orden.

—Ya veo…

— ¡Mire Conde! ¡Mi mayordomo encontró el Boonekamp*!

Los gritos se arremolinaron en sus oídos con tal ímpetu que en algún momento se vio a si mismo casi animando a un bulldog que furiosamente sostenía por la cabeza a una rata que sacudía pese a que ya no se movía, apenas había hablado, solo contemplaba el espectáculo con una fascinación enfermiza, la imposición del fuerte y poderoso ante sus enemigos. Pero para cuando cayó en cuenta de sus pensamientos, las náuseas volvieron embargarle.

—Está frío, le va a sentar bien. — gritó para hacerse oír en medio del barbullo el hombre que lo acompañaba tendiéndole un vaso, esta vez sin preguntar qué era lo bebió olvidándose incluso de pasárselo a su sirviente en primer lugar. El caballero no mentía, el estómago se quedó quieto y la mayoría de las cosas regresaron a su lugar permitiéndole un momento de lucidez en que ya era su turno, o concretamente el turno de su perro que fue recibido con vítores…

Ciel dejó una copa que bebía a la mitad cayendo en cuenta de un detalle, se puso de pie derribando la pequeña mesita de servicio girando desorientado y buscando al demonio con una única interrogante, si Jacko estaba muerto... Para cuando encontró a quien buscaba, que en realidad no estaba lejos, no fue capaz de mirarle por mucho tiempo, estridentes chillidos le obligaron a voltear al centro.

Todo lo que había bebido se agitó con un estremecimiento que le aterró a él mismo, el salmón ahumado escocés sobre tortita de remolacha, el muslo de pato confitado con pato ahumado y mermelada de pera, el huevo de perdiz con sal de apio, el queso de cabra y las nueces caramelizadas*. Whisky, cognac, champagne, escuchó que brandy y ¿Bitter?

El mareo le hizo desfallecer, pero no fue el espectáculo que había dado un joven ebrio lo que derrumbó su moral, sino que aquello que le sumió en la más profunda de las miserias emocionales que había conocido hasta el momento, fue ver a Sir Terry luchando por su vida.

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*Jack Black: no hablo del actor, cómico y músico estadounidense, Jack Black fue un Rat-Catcher (Cazadores de ratas)._ "U_n peculiar personaje que presumía de tener las mejores y más limpias ratas de campo, las preferidas pues sus mordiscos no transmitían enfermedades a los perros. Y para demostrarlo no tenía reparos en meter su mano desnuda en una jaula repleta de sus ratas y dejarse morder."_

_*Hostigamiento de osos: es una actividad consistente en hacer pelear contra un oso encadenado en el centro de un foso a perros de caza especialmente entrenados, que van siendo substituidos conforme son heridos o muertos. (No son sadismos míos, en Inglaterra de verdad lo hacían -.-)_

_*_ _Boonekamp: Licor holandés elaborado por Petrus Boonekamp en el año 1743 a partir de regaliz, quinina, y anís._

_*Menú de canapés: me los robé de un artículo de la boda de Kate y William, se supone que son tradicionales, y me imagino que si los sirvieron en la boda real encaja en mi reunión de nobles._

_Cof-cof permítanme aclarar la garganta para un comentario fuera de tiempo:_

_¡Kya! "Grito fangirl a máxima potencia extendido hasta lastimar los tímpanos de quien se encuentra a su alrededor"_

_**¡DEBEN leer el capítulo 57 del manga! ¡DEBEN HACERLO! ¡TIENEN QUE HACERLO QUIENES SOLO HAN VISTO EL ANIME!**_

_**(si no han leído el manga hay muchos casi spoilers)**_

_No les mentiré, yo si creía que algo así pudiera pensar, después de todo, ciertamente el Marqués tiene el cargo de líder de caballeros y su madre (de Lizzy) es también muy hábil ¡DIOS DE MI VIDA, AMO A LIZZY! ¡LA ADORO! Antes me agradaba por tierna, pero ahora me levanto y le aplaudo entre reverencias._

_¡LARGA VIDA A LA HIJA DEL LÍDER DE LOS CABALLEROS BRITÁNICOS, MARQUES ALEXIS LEON MIDDLEFORD: ELIZABETH! ¡LA ESPOSA DEL PERRO GUARDIAN DE LA REINA!_

_. ok ya paso la sorpresa inicial de capitulo publicado hace mucho pero, ¿Quién puede resistirse a ovacionar a la rubia luego de tan impactante capítulo? Sí, me alteró un poco la trama del fic porque al parecer __**(ATENCION SPIOLER PARA QUIENES NO HAN LEIDO EL CAPITULO 57 DEL MANGA)**__ ella ya sabía a qué se dedicaba Ciel __**(Fin del spioler)**_

_Yo originalmente pensaba que Frances se lo diría un poco mayor (y Frances DEBE de saberlo porque antes de ser Middleford, ella era Phantomhive) porque me trague completamente el cuento de que era la nena de mami que no hace nada y Frances, obsesionada con demostrar que Ciel es "digno"… no sé, no sé._

_:D pero además, ese cap, refuerza y por mucho mi teoría, Lizzy no es tonta, se daría cuenta perfectamente de que le están jugando chueco ._

_Las ideas para mis fics se desbordan tras esto, la inspiración regresa de golpe luego de ser cruelmente destrozada por un instinto masoquista de ver la "segunda parte" del anime (T^T ¿Qué pensaba la casa de animación? ¿Por qué destrozan la historia y los personajes así?... ¿Qué pensaba yo cuanto descargue los caps? O.o')_

_-.- una disculpa a quienes son fans del anime, estoy siendo dramática, pero difícilmente me recuperaré de algunas escenas e inconsistencias argumentales._

_Bueno ya fueron muchas notas, pero de verdad quería gritar al mundo mi alegría por esta reivindicación del personaje que ya había sido lanzado al matadero por la inutilidad y superficialidad (del cap 56, si leen el 56 solito, si tienen ganas de abofetear a la niña, pero en el 57 descubren que ciertamente, tenía una razón de peso)_

_Ahora solo nos resta ver como manejarán al personaje de ahora en adelante, y ruego a todo lo que se le pueda rogar, que no lo arruinen, Lizzy es y será siempre linda hasta el final._

_Sebastian, agárrate de donde puedas, la nueva Lizzy SI PUEDE DARTE BATALLA MUAJAJAJA (ºoº la cara de sorpresa y desconcierto de Sebas, tampoco se lo esperaba)_

_¡Esperen pronto el siguiente cap! (emm del fic, el del manga ya sabemos cuánto tarda XD)_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. aceptando reprimenda

**Ese mayordomo, aceptando reprimenda**

Todo daba vueltas, la necesidad de gritarle a Sebastian que destruyera el reloj de la sala crecía con la misma urgencia con la que requería llegar al cuarto de baño para terminar de sacar todo lo que había bebido y comido la noche anterior. La escaza luz que pasaba por las cortinas se le figuraba insoportable, incluso había adoselado la cama sin obtener con ello mejores resultados.

Las sábanas le resultaban un suplicio, como si su cuerpo no tuviera fuerzas para sostenerlas, el sentirse aplastado por lino y algodón era casi tan ridículo como… ¡El maldito reloj del vestíbulo!

Se incorporó adolorido de todo el cuerpo, alguien lo había molido a palos y evidentemente Sebastian no había hecho nada al respecto, con torpeza alcanzó la mesita de noche y tanteando lo que había, alcanzó la jarra de agua tomándola con cuidado, no así el vaso de cristal que se estrelló contra el suelo. Aturdido y con el dolor de cabeza miró los restos que seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza…

— ¡Sebastian! — gritó arrepintiéndose enseguida, su propio grito le había resonado en la cabeza como si la campana de una iglesia se tratara, se dejó ir de espaldas no pudiendo seguir erguido. Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

Su sirviente le miraba sonriente acercándose a recoger lo que había sido un vaso y reemplazando también la jarra por otra con más agua.

—Buenas tardes. — le dijo.

—… Calla ese maldito reloj…— insistió el joven con las manos en el rostro.

—Como ordene ¿Desea el desayuno? ¿O prefiere otra cosa? Son las doce y cuarto.

— ¿Qué hay en la agenda de hoy? — preguntó el Conde sin ánimo para estar consciente de lo que iba a cancelar, ya que no habría poder humano, o demoniaco, que lo sacara de su cama por ese día y tal vez el siguiente.

—Anoche me pidió que cancelara todo ¿No lo recuerda?

Ciel entreabrió los dedos enlazados sobre sus ojos para distinguirle en la montada oscuridad de la habitación.

—Pero solo tenía una reunión, con Lord Aston, aunque difícilmente podría él encontrarse en condiciones de recibirlo, ya es un hombre mayor y la reunión de anoche le hizo sucumbir más rápido.

Sebastian no dejaba de observarle, la noche anterior le habría detenido pero no le hubiera hecho caso, su juicio estaba demasiado nublado desde las declaraciones del anfitrión, la obsesión con el pasado y la traición a los Phantomhive, era aquella información algo nuevo y desconcertante para el joven que ya se había distanciado tanto de ese objetivo que el recibir noticias había sido demasiado para manejarlo.

De momento, sus ojos rojos hicieron contacto con los de su amo, a través del cansancio, la clara intoxicación y el borde de ojeras, Ciel estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que había hecho con Sir Terry.

—Ayer le pregunté varias veces si no prefería cancelar la reunión. — dijo sin moverse, dejando que su rojo infernal destellara en las sombras.

—Y yo te dije que no. — respondió el otro sabiéndose retado y burlado, comprendiendo que para aquél no había nada más gratificante para su inmortal experiencia que torturar, no por sus medios si no por los de uno mismo. La crueldad de Sebastian recaía en los propios errores, en decisiones en las que él directamente poco tenía que ver, la naturaleza del morboso espectador.

Cerró los ojos, el dolor de cabeza era demasiado como para en esos momentos iniciar a profundizar en la personalidad de alguien que iba más allá de lo humano.

— ¿Lizzy…? ¿Ella…?

—No regresó anoche señor, al menos eso me informa Snake.

Ciel volvió a levantarse con la expresión contraída, por simple y llano mareo se habría vuelto a desvanecer pero la preocupación lo agolpó de sobremanera cortando por segundos sus propias dolencias.

— ¿No regreso? ¡¿Y me lo dices tan tranquilo?

—Envió una nota con un mensajero…

El joven maldijo por lo bajo, trató inútilmente de ponerse en pie.

—Envía un carruaje a recogerla.

— ¿Señor? ¿Tan ansioso está porque regrese y vea a su mascota?

Los ojos azules de su amo se abrieron de par en par, y el aliento se le fue por unos instantes.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Igual que Jacko en su primera noche.

—Maldito… Envía el carruaje, la quiero aquí para la cena, de preferencia antes.

El estómago le dio un vuelco, el agua que había bebido momentos antes se empeñaba en causar un maremoto en su ya sensible estómago.

—Eso es lo que pasa con los excesos. — agregó Sebastian a modo de reprimenda mientras sacaba del armario una camisola limpia y ayudaba a su amo a incorporarse para dirigirse al lavabo.

— ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

— ¿Me habría escuchado?

—Idiota.

—Usted ya puede considerarse un adulto, y aunque su seguridad y deseos son mi entera responsabilidad, soy incapaz de controlar sus decisiones personales…

Casi le creía, casi era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que aquél demonio se había fijado como meta convertirle en un caballero responsable, un hombre hecho y derecho y casi... no, no era ningún idiota, a grandes luces se burlaba de su error, jamás debió aceptar esa primera copa. Con un gesto de la mano lo apartó y como criatura nocturna huyó de la luz que deliberadamente el otro había dejado entrar al abrir las cortinas del ventanal obligándolo a refugiarse en el dosel de la cama.

—Prepara otra habitación. — le dijo de repente sin asomar la cabeza.

Sebastian asintió, ya se había tardado en pedirlo, aquél lugar olía a juerga.

.

— ¿Cómo está la señorita? — preguntó Sebastian a Paula cuando salía de la habitación de su señora a quien acababa de dejar recostada. Ella tornó su blanca piel del rostro a un colorado avergonzado y tartamudeo varias disculpas, en momentos diciendo que había sido culpa suya contrariándose con que fue su ama quien lo pidió…

—El amo requiere a Lady Elizabeth para la cena. — informó casi enseguida viéndola desaparecer bajo el flequillo a causa de la inclinación exagerada, reprimiendo con elegancia un bostezo, la chica enseguida se disculpó y caminó hasta las escaleras bajando por ellas sin dejar de ser vista por el sirviente, que apenas confirmó que se encontraba fuera de miradas indiscretas dirigió sus pasos hasta la habitación de la hija de la Marquesa llamando a la puerta. Un débil permiso le autorizó la intromisión.

No necesitó usar ninguna habilidad adicional para notar su estremecimiento mientras terminaba de anudar la bata como si acabara de levantarse.

—Estaré lista para el almuerzo, por favor, discúlpame con Ciel, Sebastian, esto no volverá a suceder, perdí la noción del tiempo…

—No se disculpe por favor _Milady_, de hecho venia a informar que el amo estará indispuesto hasta la hora de la cena. ¿Usted necesita algo?

Elizabeth bajó la mirada, estaba tan apenada como Paula, solo que ella era menos torpe en ese sentido. Con gracia envidiable se acomodó el cabello libre de los listones detrás de la oreja.

—No gracias, todo está muy bien Sebastian.

El mayordomo hizo una leve inclinación con medio cuerpo en respetuosa salida, aunque si había ido hasta ahí, era por una razón que no dudaría en aprovechar.

—Perdone mi atrevimiento Milady, si el joven amo pregunta ¿Qué debo decir?

La rubia enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba, buscó asiento en el sillón junto a la ventana e irguiendo el porte volvió a jugar con su cabello.

—Cené con Soma, de él me despedí a las once, pero en el recibidor del restaurante me encontré con Lady Jean Von Hilde, una amiga mía… estuve en su casa, una fiesta improvisada… por favor discúlpame con Ciel, como dijiste que no llegaría temprano no creí que le molestaría…

Él sonrió.

Ella volvió a temblar.

—Por favor, descanse…

—Gra… gracias.

.

— ¿Necesita algo más, joven amo?

Ciel se acomodó entre las sábanas limpias y frescas que mitigaron un poco el bochorno que lo invadía. Cambiarse de habitación fue más complicado de lo que parecía y debió obligar a Sebastian a no permitir que nadie más le mirara andar tambaleante en camisola de dormir, con las nauseas en el estómago y la dignidad pisoteada. Especialmente Lizzy, pues no estaba seguro del todo que realmente se hubiera dormido como Sebastian aseguraba, aquella joven tenía fuerzas inagotables.

Sus ojos azules se desviaron un momento del cielo raso para encontrarse con los de su mayordomo.

—Lizzy se va a Gales en una semana exactamente. — le dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

—… Sí, me lo había comentado.

El demonio sospecho que ahí venia su castigo, lo venia presintiendo desde que en la reunión su amo le buscó con desesperación al notar que quien representaba a la casa Phantomhive era Sir Terry. Lo haría pagar, y si conseguía algo medianamente cercano al resoplido, reconocería su ingenio.

—Ayúdale a tía Frances a terminar la mudanza de las cosas de Lizzy al colegio. — le dijo cerrando los ojos para dormirse otro rato.

El mayordomo se quedó estático unos momentos… ese joven era… aún con resaca, y la cabeza rezumbando, había…

—Como ordene… haré los preparativos para que mañana a primera hora…

—No. Márchate ahora, y no regreses hasta que tía Frances diga que todo está perfecto.

—Es tarde y…

—Ya sabes cómo es tía Frances, no hará lo que las demás llegando con todo el equipaje el día de arribo.

Hizo su reverencia y se dispuso a dejarle.

— ¡No olvides peinarte! — le grito Ciel descubriendo su risa que enseguida acalló por el dolor de cabeza.

.

—Snake ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de las cosas aquí? Debo salir.

—Bard espía a las señoritas, dice Emily.

— ¿Perdón?

—Bard cree que las señoritas traman algo, dice Dan.

Sebastian rodó los ojos no concibiendo tanta… suspiró con resignación.

—Dile que Paula le está enseñando a bordar a Maylene. — agregó regresando a su bolsillo el reloj que había consultado segundos antes.

— ¿Eso no es peligroso? — preguntó el mensajero sin animarse a levantar la vista.

—Solo es una aguja, hilo y _aida_.* Que Bard no queme algo. Nada de ruidos, el joven amo y Lady Elizabeth están cansados, no deben molestarles.

El joven asintió y le miró salir por la gran puerta.

Los nuevos caballos que había comprado temprano esa mañana se acomodaron sin problemas a los arneses del carruaje, definitivamente estaban completamente entrenados para hacer el trabajo y aunque corriendo llegaría más rápido y sin problemas, creyó que sería una buena oportunidad para probar la calidad de los animales, además, debía de justificar a la familia Middleford la manera en que recorrió trescientos cincuenta kilómetros de Londres, donde estaba la mansión Phantomhive, a Cornualles, lugar de la casa Middleford.*

El aire refrescaba y aunque le daba igual, ante todo la presentación, se colocó los guantes de cochero para sujetar las riendas, una bufanda, la chaqueta y el sombrero.

Indicó a los caballos avanzaran, movió el látigo pero en realidad no tuvo que usarlo, los animales habían respondido inmediatamente al tiro de las riendas.

—Esto va a ser un problema. — dijo, pues ante cualquier movimiento los percherones emprendían acción así fuera un mero accidente. Él era buen conductor, pero Snake no tendría tanta suerte, con solo estornudar podría perder el control.

.

—_Oh_. — indicó deteniendo a los animales ante una gran puerta, aunque antes de bajarse el portero le permitió pasar al reconocer el coche indicándole que aguardara en la caballeriza mientras le anunciaba.

Luego de dejar a los animales, siguiendo a un muy joven paje se encaminó al vestíbulo, le habían permitido pasar aunque no precisamente ver a la Marquesa como lo había solicitado.

Todo en la casa era color blanco, los detalles dorados e iluminado por enormes ventanales de cristales pulcramente lustrados.

Contó solo en el jardín a doce hombres recortando el césped, retirando hojas y flores marchitas, alineando árboles y flores. Encargándose de la limpieza de piezas estaban cuatro sirvientas, puliendo los escalones; dos jóvenes arremangados y cuidadosos.

Por unos segundos, casi envidió que incluso arriba estarían muy seguramente unas ocho camareras altamente competentes, el sentimiento creció sobre todo si comparaba a todos los miembros del personal Middleford con Maylene, Bard y Finny.

Su fino oído percibió el sonar de los tacones de la Marquesa. Con rapidez impresionante los dos muchachos que estaban en las escaleras, desplegaron un lienzo sobre los peldaños y rápidamente lo acomodaron como alfombra.

—Ten cuidado con ese jarrón Elena. — dijo recibiendo respuesta afirmativa por parte de una rubia menuda que precisamente pasaba un paño por aquella pieza.

—Muy bien, Marcus, cuando termines no te olvides de los balcones del ala este.

—Sí, señora.

—Marquesa…— saludó Sebastian reverenciando con elegancia.

—Mayordomo ¿A qué debo la visita?

—El amo Ciel desea que me confiera a sus servicios con el fin de facilitar la partida de Lady Elizabeth.

—Ya veo…

La mujer le miró con severidad, si lo rechazaba Sebastian tendría un problema con Ciel, y el ceño fruncido no era buena señal. En medio de ese incómodo silencio, se abrieron las puertas de acceso lateral y por ahí entró el Marqués, rígido y serio miró al mayordomo.

—Solo dígame en qué puedo ser útil, son los deseos del joven amo. — insistió.

La pareja le miraba gravemente y que nadie dijera nada empezaba a ser molesto. No obstante, cuando Frances había abierto la boca para hablar, la voz de su esposo la acalló.

—Es algo tarde. Te quedarás con los chicos en las habitaciones bajas, mañana temprano te encargarás de llevar a _Golden Queen_, es la favorita de mi pequeña Lizzy, te redactaré una carta para que te permitan acondicionar su caballeriza. Ya me encargué de la habitación, las reglas no permiten mucha personalización y los objetos personales están prohibidos, cuando termines te encargarás de afinar el piano, los criados que lo llevaron hicieron un desastre, ese no está en su recámara, pero permitieron que permaneciera en el salón de música.

Sebastian asintió aunque la idea de pasar la noche en ese lugar le desagradaba completamente, realmente no tenía opciones para negarse.

—Joshua. — llamó el hombre siendo respondido por un hombre, que estaba detrás suyo.

—Que ayude a Antoine con la cena, que le deje hacer el postre ¡Es un magnífico repostero! — agregó liberando unos instantes su verdadera naturaleza alegre.

—Sí señor, por acá por favor.

Sebastian le siguió no sin antes despedirse y agradecer a sus anfitriones.

—Mi nombre es Joshua Hoffine*, soy el mayordomo de la casa Midleford, entiendo que es usted mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive.

—Sebastian Michaelis, un gusto. — respondió por educación.

—Está corto de tiempo, la cena se sirve a las ocho en punto, son las siete menos diez.

—No hay ningún problema.

—La Marquesa no consiente la frambuesa, el Marques es alérgico a la pasta de judías dulces, pero tiene fascinación por la cocina oriental.

—Entiendo.

—Nada frito, capeado o que incluya aceite, de ser necesario solo es aceptado el aceite de nuez, absténgase de sabores demasiado dulces, no use vainilla ni en esencia, puedo sugerir menta y ayer servimos tarta de manzana caliente, antier natillas y el día anterior pasties de Cornualles.

—Sí.

—El chef Antoine no es una persona paciente ni amable, si no desea ser ofendido procure no dirigirle la palabra más que para saludarle y agradecer que le permita usar su cocina, cualquier cosa que necesite, está el pinche, Adam.

—Entendido.

Sintió el escrutinio del hombre.

—Tonos lúgubres, Madame le pedirá que se cambie… Alfred es de su talle, le pediré un chaqué, al menos para servir la cena.

Sebastian asintió, aunque no estaba del todo convencido. Odiaba el protocolo de la Marquesa, e ilusamente había pensado que con el peinado sería suficiente, pero tal como su hija, las dos tenían que obtener lo que querían cuando querían y como querían. La pequeña gran diferencia era que Frances no abusaba del rosa y los volados.

—Buenas noches. — saludo al entrar al enorme espacio que era la cocina. Un hombre huraño, vestido de pulcro blanco y abundante ceja le lanzó una mirada furibunda primero a él y luego a Joshua, este se la devolvió consiguiendo tras unos instantes doblegar al chef.

—Él es Sebastian Michaelis, estará a cargo del postre esta noche. — indicó mientras el aludido se inclinaba con cortesía sin que le fuera respondido el gesto.

—Son órdenes del amo.

Con eso pareció apaciguarlo, con una osca seña le señaló la barra, llamó groseramente al pinche y le dijo que se atuviera las órdenes de Sebastian y que "cuidara que no hiciera tonterías", lo que ofendió al invitado.

.

¡Cómo el Chef no iba a tener semejante humor con un ama así!

¡Demasiada menta!

¡Demasiada menta!

¡¿Cuándo él había equivocado la cantidad usada para el licor de menta? ¡Cuándo habíase visto que un plato que él montara desentonara con la ocasión!

—Muy amable, ya lo he lavado y planchado. — dijo Sebastian en cuanto entró a la habitación un sirviente que efectivamente tenía una complexión muy parecida a la suya, incluso en la altura, mientras le extendía el chaqué prestado para el servicio de la cena.

—No hay problema. ¿Usted no cenó verdad?

—…Yo…

No, no había cenado, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas ¡Demasiada menta! ¡Esa mujer había nacido para fastidiarlo! Se desentendió de la pregunta al principio, los sirvientes de Phantomhive no ponían mucha atención a sus peculiares costumbres como la cena y la hora de dormir. Y no quería mentir, él jamás mentía aunque fuera algo simple.

—No quiero causar molestias. — agregó rápidamente sonriendo cortésmente.

—Antoine no le dará nada a estar horas, el desayuno lo sirve para nosotros a las cinco treinta de la mañana, procure no perdérselo porque no hay entremeses.

—Muy amable…

Notó otra diferencia con las costumbres de Ciel, y es que era que solo había tres habitaciones en total para la servidumbre, una para los varones, otra para las doncellas y una tercera común donde realizaban sus actividades rutinarias como preparar sus uniformes y tomar el desayuno.

Las sencillas camas se enfilaban una al lado de la otra y pese a la poca personalización, todos tenían asignado un sitio. El chofer fue el primero en meterse entre las sábanas, dos guardias que acababan de levantarse ajustaban sus uniformes para salir a relevar al turno diurno. Los muchachos hacían bromas entre ellos mientras se sacaban las ropas de trabajo y a nadie parecía incomodarle la comuna. El único que parecía tener un espacio más privado, al fondo del dormitorio, separado por una pequeña puerta, era Joshua, el mayordomo.

Él no dormía, pero tampoco podía hacer lo de costumbre como salir a deambular hasta que amaneciera, había demasiada gente ahí. Mucha para su gusto particular y se incomodaba mientras le preguntaban cada tanto si no quería agua para reemplazar la cena.

Se desabrochó el chaqué negro que había vuelto a ponerse. No se podía quitar los guantes, había un par de cosas en sus manos que no pasarían desapercibidas. Se sacó el corbatín y el reloj lo acomodó en la mesita que correspondía a su prestada cama.

— ¡Apago las luces! — exclamó el muchacho que estaba más cerca de la única lámpara que iluminaba la estancia y eso lo alivio un poco.

—Debería descansar un poco, el amo le dio tareas para mañana temprano. — le susurró su vecino de la derecha.

—Sí gracias.

Imitando a los demás se metió en la cama aún más incómodo que antes.

¡Qué pérdida de tiempo era aquello de dormir!

Esperó, puso atención a las respiraciones, más de la mitad tardaron poco en caer rendidos a causa de sus actividades diarias, pero había dos o tres que en suaves murmullos llevaban una conversación insulsa, y solo por ello no podía levantarse para salir. Se quedó quieto, entrecerrando los ojos un poco para aminorar el resplandor inevitable que le permitía ver en la oscuridad, levantó un poco las sábanas hasta la altura de la nariz.

¿Pero qué hacía él ahí?

En un par de horas bien podría llevar a la yegua a Gales, en cinco minutos dejar el piano como nuevo y estaría sin contratiempos para la cena con su amo.

Arrugó las cejas ¿Cómo les habrá ido? Había dejado indicaciones por escrito para cada uno y confiaba mucho en la competencia de Paula y Snake, pero también era consciente de la habilidad sobrenatural de Maylene, Bard y Finny para arruinar las cosas. Había dejado todo preparado, solo había que servirlo, ni siquiera calentarlo porque todo era cocina fría.

Los chicos no se dormían, estaban demasiado cerca como para no notar que se levantaba.

Comenzó a mover los dedos golpeando rítmicamente el colchón que no hacía ruido. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Por qué no se dormían? Porque los humanos dormían, eso era seguro…

Muchacho ignorante, esas cosas eran absurdas, si expandiera un poco más su panorama se daría cuenta de que no era obra de ningún espíritu, era un simple efecto de reflexión de luz.

¿Maylene habría podido diferenciar las copas de agua de las de vino? La última vez que sirvió ella las bebidas vertió casi toda la botella sobre el mantel, y esperaba que esta vez no lo hiciera sobre el amo o su invitada.

¡Qué absurdo! ¡Obviamente no saben nada de demonios y se dejaban llevar por los cuentos del catecismo! Él no tenía pesuñas, ni tampoco las tenían ninguno de los demás… aunque tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a otro demonio.

Y Sir Terry… cómo lamentaba no estar presente para cuando vieran el estado de ese perro consentido y malcriado.

¿Ratas?

La tos inoportuna de uno de los sirvientes viejos sobresaltó a los muchachos que interrumpieron momentáneamente su anécdota.

—Mi hermano estaba cazando ratas en el campo para llevarlas a los pozos de Hull, y dice que lo vio comiéndose a un perro.

—Habría de ser un loco del sanatorio…

— ¡No! — exclamo levantando momentáneamente la voz.

—Shh, el señor Joshua nos va a regañar otra vez.

—De verdad era una rata gigante, dijo que tenía bigotes y ojos rojos y brillantes.

—Y vengaba a sus compañeras que iban a dar en los pozos ¿No?

—No te burles…

—Tu hermano bebe mucho, ya duérmete, no existen las ratas gigantes que comen perros.

Los tres se quedaron callados, uno sí se durmió pero los otros dos en silencio seguían despiertos. Sebastian junto con ellos meditando sus palabras, tratando de encajar eso con lo que había pasado con Jacko, solo que él no había sido devorado en sus primeros ataques sino hasta el incidente de aquella noche en que para encubrir un poco el asunto había dejado que se calcinara su medio cuerpo mordisqueado.

A Sir Terry le faltaba una oreja…

¿En donde dijo el chico que la había visto?

¡Que ya se durmieran, ahora si tenía algo importante que hacer!

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*Aida= tela de algodón para bordado de punto de cruz._

_*Cornualles=no me consta que esté ahí, pero no se ha dicho lo contrario y para mi tiene sentido, por eso Lizzy no vive todos los días con Ciel, un viaje largo sería algo lógico, creo yo. En el anime también insinúan que es Londres pero… eh, si lo dijeron no me acuerdo, me gusta Cornualles XD_

_*Joshua Hoffine es un fotógrafo, les dejo de tarea buscar sus trabajos si no lo conocen._

_Ok, ya trabajo un poco más con Sebas, por mucho que pensé cómo podría desquitarse Ciel con él, pues no tenía mucho en mente, por ahí Nabiki me comentaba que debería mandar llamar a Grell… pero eso lo vi medio complicado ¿Qué tal? Aunque solo es parte de la pequeña venganza del Conde… aunque en un juego así, ¿Quién gana? ¿Ciel o Sebastian?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. buscando culpables

**Ese mayordomo, buscando culpables**

—Buenos días. — saludó Joshua saliendo de su privado perfectamente arreglado casi al mismo tiempo en que él terminaba de abotonarse el chaqué. Sebastian respondió el gesto y se pasó una mano por el cabello que antes de cualquier cosa, debía ir hacia atrás por su propio bien.

— ¡Todos arriba! — ordenó el hombre chocando sus enguantadas manos y recibiendo algunos murmullos a cambio.

— ¡Albert! ¡James! Otra vez estuvieron despiertos toda la noche, eso pasa cuando no se sienten responsables de sus obligaciones en esta casa, no aceptaré un retraso más, Milady inspeccionará el pulido del mármol de la sala de estar, y ustedes están a cargo de ese lugar. — reprendió colocándose al pie de ambas camas, contiguas a la del mayordomo de Phantomhive que ya estaba arreglada.

—Mis sinceras disculpas si estos muchachos no le permitieron descansar. — agregó para enseguida salir amenazando con cancelar el desayuno de quienes no estuvieran en la cocina en los inmediatos diez minutos.

El resto de los hombres y jóvenes se levantaron desperezándose con bostezos y estiramientos, uno o dos buscaban sus cosas a tientas con los ojos renuentes a abrirse. Como él ya no tenía nada más que hacer, dejó la habitación comunal para empezar con sus asignaciones y abrirse espacio suficiente para ver lo de la rata gigante, después de todo, tenía la orden de averiguarlo y aunque el perro estuviera muerto, la instrucción seguía de pie.

—Su desayuno. — lo interceptó un muchacho que no había visto salir antes que él estrellándole casi en la cara un plato de avena hervida.

—Gracias… — respondió disimulando cortésmente su desagrado pero recibiéndolo y ante la mirada del chiquillo debió darle al menos una cucharada. La sensación caliente y pegajosa tardó en bajar por su garganta, sintiendo que se quedaría pegada ahí sin fuerza existente capaz de hacerle tragar ni por la fuerza. Si fuera humano, se estaría atragantando.

Detrás de él llegaron los demás, se unieron las señoritas y señoras con sus delantales blancos y almidonados ceñidos a la cintura respingando la figura incluso de aquellas que ya habían parido familia.

Todos intercambiaron saludos con todos, todos se atendieron entre todos y tras quince minutos exactamente, tiempo cronometrado por el líder del personal; el mayordomo, finalmente dejaron la cocina limpia y partieron cada uno a su sitio habitual de trabajo.

Se deshizo de la avena en la primera oportunidad, pero se bebió el té de arándano que le resultó interesante y lo degustaba para sacar la receta, en verano con algunas limas sentaría bastante bien.

Para cuando el lugar se despejó, le dio encuentro en el vestíbulo un robusto hombre de musculosos brazos descubiertos por la camisa remangada.

— ¿El mayordomo de Phantomhive? — preguntó oscamente recibiendo un asentimiento.

—_Golden Queen_ ya está lista, espera por usted afuera. — agregó haciendo un gesto con la pequeña cabeza solicitándole que le siguiera.

—Es muy joven, es inquieta y curiosa, igual a Lady Elizabeth, si se descuida un momento no importa que esté en su vagón, se va a escapar.

—Entiendo.

El demonio se sorprendió a sí mismo con lo escuálidas y repetitivas de sus respuestas desde que había llegado, de alguna manera no hallaba algo sustancial que decir para una vida tan simplemente rutinaria como la de la casa Middleford. Su orden era esperar que "todo estuviera perfecto", y siendo que esperaba aquella frase de la Marquesa, sintió que moriría de aburrimiento si permanecía más tiempo ahí. Y solo había pasado una agónica noche.

—No soporta el calor, así que ubíquela cerca de la puerta, prefiere la compañía de potros que de yeguas… pero no consciente que varones la monten, de hecho solo Lady Elizabeth controla sus bríos.

Y otra cosa que le empezaba a causar cierto cosquilleo, era que no estaba acostumbrado a ser sirviente de perfil bajo, usualmente él organizaba, no recibía órdenes más que de Ciel, e incluso así, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que quería. La libertad limitada, el suplicio del demonio.

Tomó las riendas del carruaje una vez que se aseguró que el vagón estaba bien asegurado, el hombretón le dejó solo en algún momento sin despedirse siquiera, personalmente le daba igual pero eso había sido grosero por donde se le viera. Llevaría los caballos de su amo, pese a que se empeñó en el viaje a la casa Middleford, los animales eran necios como solo ellos podían serlo y si quería que estuvieran perfectos para que Snake los condujera sin problemas, tenía que aprovechar todo momento.

Otro cochero subió por la parte de atrás aferrándose a la _Berlina_ negra.

—Pensé que me dejaba. — dijo acomodándose el sombrero.

—Yo traeré el carruaje de regreso cuando llegue a la estación. — informó.

Sebastian no dijo algo, solo le sonrió y regresó la vista al frente. Estaba decidido, no podía aprovechar para ir a Hull y empezar a buscar al hombre-rata.

.

—… Ciel…— llamó tímidamente Lizzy luego de haber terminado la primera parte del desayuno que había servido Paula.

El joven Conde miró de soslayo, no se sentía bien, aunque mejor que el día anterior si estaba y con mucha diferencia. Además el dolor de cabeza no mataría el buen humor con el que había despertado y no sentía en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—…Yo… no pude encontrar a Sir Terry. — dijo jugando con la servilleta de tela mientras Paula cambiaba el plato para servirle los huevos escalfados.

—Seguro está en el jardín…— dijo sintiendo el nerviosismo invadirle el estómago.

—Es extraño, desde ayer no lo veo y siempre sale a recibirme.

—Tal vez…

Iba a decir "encontró algo más interesante que hacer" pero además de grosero era despectivo, sin embargo, no se le ocurrió otra cosa para justificarse y empezaba a apreciar el valor de las oportunas intervenciones de su mayordomo cuando el momento de crisis sociales lo asechaban dejándolo mudo. Con los ojos verdes de Elizabeth sobre él, la vena en su sien crecía, hasta cuando no estaba se las arreglaba para fastidiarlo, ya era momento para que con su sonrisita de etiqueta ofreciera un pastel, un poco más de té, cualquier cosa.

—Quería ir a pasear a Hyde Park ¿Estás ocupado?

El joven la miró con aire ausente, ella misma había retirado el tema incómodo, y sintió miedo de que presintiera la razón.

—No, en realidad no, solo no me siento bien.

— ¿Ya te ha visto un médico? ¿Son tus pulmones?

Ciel sonrió con más nerviosismo. No le podía decir que tenía todavía resaca. Aunque en realidad si podía, pero lo que no quería era decírselo.

—Sebastian va a estar fuera…

— ¡Pero Snake puede acompañarnos! Es un buen guardián.

Él se encogió levemente de hombros inclinando la cabeza.

—No quería decir que me diera miedo salir sin él.

—Oh, lo siento…

—Iba a decir que sería interesante salir sin él. — agregó acercándose la copa de zumo dándole un trago discreto aunque quería acabársela como las jarras de agua de su habitación.

— ¡¿Entonces iremos? — preguntó emocionada la rubia.

—Sí, supongo que sí…

— ¡Oh, Ciel!

—Haré que Snake llame un carruaje…

— ¡Será divertido! ¡Verás cómo te sientes mejor!

Su prima se puso de pie empezando a hablar más rápido, de lo que él entendió vagamente algo como que se cambiaría de ropa; un vestido nuevo que no había tenido oportunidad "especial" para usar, una sombrilla con lazo y puntilla tejida a mano… solo la miró con la incomprensión marcada en la expresión, y el barbullo siguió aunque ella desapareció tras las puertas subiendo las escaleras.

Con algo de pereza se frotó el ojo visible. Tocó con el dorso de la mano el parche que ocultaba el otro y esbozo una sonrisa ¿Cómo lo estaría pasando Sebastian?

.

—Creí escuchar que Maylene lo llevó con ella al mercado, o más bien él se pegó con ella. — dijo Paula inclinando la cabeza cuando por enésima vez Lizzy preguntó por Sir Terry.

—Qué pena. — dijo.

—Le abría gustado.

La joven levantó el rostro dejando que el sol de la mañana acariciara su piel blanca y sonrosada en las mejillas y labios ¡Como le gustaba salir por las mañanas! ¡Sentir el despertar de la vida!

No había nada más hermoso a su parecer que el destello del rocío sobre la hierba, el trino de los pájaros, el aire fresco. Ciel la miró desde la puerta donde la sombra del pórtico aún lo cobijaba, desvió la mirada antes de que ella girara para verle. Bajó los escalones apoyándose en el bastón generando un tercer golpe aparte del de sus zapatos.

Ofreció galante el brazo, mismo del que Lizzy se colgó recargándose en su hombro, acto que ocasionó verdadera felicidad en los dos; por cinco o seis centímetros él era más alto. Le ayudó a subir al carro, él lo hizo también y Snake se acomodó atrás sin entrar a la caja de asientos.

.

En ocasiones le gustaría ser menos orgulloso.

Así tal vez no le dolerían los brazos por todo lo que tuvo que remar hasta la mitad del lago, aunque en cambio tendría a Snake incómodamente cerca en esos momentos durante los que Lizzy seguía hablando y hablando.

Con cuidado se acomodó para recostarse, la espalda lo mataba, y al hacerlo el sol le dio de lleno en la cara obligándolo a fruncir el ceño cubriéndose con los brazos. Lo peor del caso era que iba vestido de negro, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que empezara a cocinarse por acción del calor y lo poco reflejante de la ropa que llevaba.

—Al menos la camisa es de algodón. — dijo Lizzy moviéndose de su lugar con cuidado para dejar que el joven se acomodara mejor, e incluso invitándole a recostarse sobre su regazo.

Ciel sintió enrojecer su rostro, y casi enseguida ella lo hizo también cuando él accedió quedando resguardado bajo la sombrilla que había abierto.

Estaba por quedarse dormido. Ella le observó con detenimiento sonriendo solo para él, aunque era gratitud aquello lo que sentía en esos momentos hacia Jean Von Hilde que le aconsejó el paseo durante la fiesta de dos que celebraron unos días antes, y no en vano ella ya estaba casada con el Duque de Connaught, considerado hasta hacía unos dos meses, el soltero más cotizado de la Gran Bretaña.

Suspiró con alivio apenas notó que Ciel estaba relajado y completamente dormido, deseó entonces que ese momento durara toda la vida, sin que ella tuviera que irse a Gales, sin que él saliera de cacería todas las noches… Y si bien comprendía que aquello era imposible, ese fragmento de felicidad nadie se lo quitaría.

.

Sebastian hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida desde su asiento cerca de la ventana, el otro chofer peleaba con uno de los caballos que había soltado su freno.

La máquina en marcha poco a poco dejaba el andén iniciando con una velocidad patosa que poco a poco fue incrementándose hasta que se perdió de vista el punto en el horizonte, entonces se puso de pie simulando que cambiaría de vagón aunque en realidad pensaba saltar y bajarse para ir a Hull, alcanzaría el tren cuando este llegara a Gales, según calculó mirando su reloj.

.

—No creo que sea buena idea, dice Oscar. — murmuró el mensajero desde el sitio donde habían dejado las cosas para el almuerzo que él había sido asignado a cuidar mientras Ciel y Lizzy navegaban un rato en el lago.

Una pequeña serpiente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y sacaba la lengua en dirección a donde se alcanzaba a ver en la distancia, el bote de su amo.

—Pero es urgente, dice Oscar. — agregó acercando a la pequeña hasta la orilla del lago. Casi enseguida, trazando un ondeante camino, la culebrita avanzó rápidamente sobre las tranquilas aguas. El mensajero se notaba angustiado, había muchas aves y peces grandes en ese lugar, fervientemente deseaba y rezaba para que Emily llegara con bien hasta el bote.

—No estoy dormido…— dijo después de un rato Ciel con la voz turbada, luego de unos minutos en que Lizzy se entretuviera con un libro que le habían recomendado y al que había recurrido para no molestar a su prometido.

—Ya lo creo que no.

—…De verdad…

La joven rubia soltó suspiro levantando el rostro al cielo.

—No había salido de paseo aquí desde el accidente de Edward…

El cuerpo del Conde se tensó, ese incidente del que hablaba su prima había sido enteramente culpa suya, o concretamente, de su falta de control.

—… Lo… lo siento, no debí…

—Descuida Lizzy, quien debería disculparse soy yo, no tú.

Ciel se incorporó recogiendo el sombrero que había dejado a un lado tras haberse recostado, recargó los codos en las rodillas dejando la cabeza ligeramente al frente. Se frotó el ojo visible con el dorso de la mano enguantada con el fin de ahuyentar el remanso del sueño ligero en que se había sumido.

La ausencia de Sebastian aminoraba la sensación, pero que el demonio no estuviera presente conduciendo la barca no implicaba ya que él estuviera en puerto. Navegaría la eternidad con el mayordomo negro, y todo aquél que pretendiera acercarse se dirigiría invariablemente a los confines de la desgracia. Se sintió entonces gris de nuevo, desafortunadamente su nuevo humor contagió a Lizzy, quién estaba consciente que de no haber abierto la boca todo puso seguir perfectamente.

Entonces, la hija de la Marquesa apretó con fuerza el libro olvidándose de poner el separador, aunque en esos momentos no le importó mucho. Dio un respingo cuando por el bote asomó la cabeza aplanada de una pequeña serpiente que sacaba la lengua para identificar a la persona que iba a buscar, pasó de largo sobre el vestido de la joven que muy quieta solo sentía el cosquilleo en su regazo.

Ciel reaccionó poco más tarde, cuando él también pudo sentir el movimiento sobre sus ropas, juntó las cejas en un gesto de extrañeza, por extraño que pudiera parecer, reconocía esa serpiente como "Emily". Dejando de lado el detalle de que ya estaba demasiado familiarizado con las compañeras de su mensajero, miró al animalillo abrir mucho la boca para en un desagradable acto, sacar de su ¿Garganta? Un pedazo de papel.

Daba asco, siendo sincero, pero Snake nunca interrumpía a menos que fuera situación importante… aunque seguía siendo saliva de serpiente aquello.

Su ojo y su boca se abrieron, tras su duda Lizzy se había animado a estirar la mano tomando el papel para extenderlo mostrándoselo a él sin verlo ella, pues comprendía que no era una invitación de pareja.

El semblante de Ciel se endureció más por el contenido que supuso, sería breve, pues casi enseguida él le quitó el papel para arrugarlo y echarlo al agua.

—Tenemos que regresar, lo siento. — dijo secamente acomodándose para tomar los remos.

Ella no reprochó, asintió quedamente. Ciel la miró de reojo.

—Lizzy… yo… lo compensaré, te lo prometo, es solo que ha ocurrido una emergencia. — agregó cambiando la actitud, pues sabía que había resultado por demás grosero. Aunque a últimas fechas como ya no hacía berrinche agitando los brazos, pataleando y gritando, no estaba del todo seguro si era aquello auténtica comprensión o una mera resignación que la lastimaba más de lo que aparentaba, de ahí que terminará recurriendo a dar explicaciones que antes nunca le habría dado.

Snake le ayudó a bajar, él a su vez ayudó a su prometida y juntos se dirigieron al carruaje, de regreso a la mansión.

.

—Ya veo…

—Pero andas buscándolo para atraparlo ¿Verdad, jovencito? — preguntó el anciano mirando por encima de los lentes. Sebastian le sonrió sin responder a eso.

—Muchos otros lo han intentado ya, y todos terminaron ahí. — agregó señalando con la mano huesuda el sencillo cementerio del pueblo.

—Descuide, no será el caso. — comentó sinceramente, luego agradeció y se puso en marcha consultando su reloj. Tenía una hora y media antes de que el tren llegara a Gales, justo el tiempo suficiente para revisar otras cosas, todo estaba resultando absolutamente fácil, aquél hombre-rata era un tipo de ícono que todo mundo identificaba y temía por igual, aunque eso mismo le llevaba a considerar la posibilidad de una estafa que tristemente lo llevaría de regreso a la nada en el caso de los ataques a los perros Phantomhive.

Sus primeras sospechas se habían inclinado a otros competidores que habían sido arrasados en las apuestas por el excelente desempeño de Jacko, pero no pudo relacionar a nadie, nadie siquiera parecía ligeramente molesto por haber perdido su dinero.

De pronto detuvo su paso, y los tres ladrones que le habían rodeado poco tenían que ver.

— ¿Hay algún teléfono cerca? — preguntó levantando los ojos, su expresión tranquila sacó de quicio a los tres que hasta el momento se habían pasado llamándolo en insultos desde hacía unas tres o cuatro casas.

El primero se lanzó sobre él con una navaja en mano, Sebastian se hizo a un lado dándole una grácil palmada en la espalda que pasó a su lado haciéndole caer con fuerza…

—Creo que vi uno en la estación de trenes. — dijo para sí girando sobre sus talones levantando el puño para acertar en la nariz del que había caído y se había levantado más furioso que antes.

Los otros dos desistieron al ver sangrar a su compañero inconsciente, le arrastraron y desaparecieron al dar vuelta en una esquina.

—Este tipo de ratas son las que deberían eliminarse. — murmuro sacándose a discreción el guante que se había ensuciado y reemplazándolo por otro que traía para fines de emergencia.

Efectivamente, había un teléfono en la estación de tren, como todo buen pueblo que no quería permanecer incomunicado de la civilización y a cambio de unas monedas podía usarlo sin problemas. Marcó rápidamente…

.

—Mansión Phantomhive…

— ¿Paula? — preguntó extrañado.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! — empezó a decir la chica al otro lado de la línea, responder los llamados no era su tarea, era del mensajero o el mayordomo.

—No importa ¿Sabes si el amo Ciel necesita de mi?

La joven dudó unos momentos, le pidió un instante de espera y el demonio escuchó sin problemas el ruido de sus tacones a toda prisa. Tras el eco de la recepción podía imaginar solo con el oído cómo iban las cosas en la mansión, con preocupación escuchó algo de aire, significaban ventanas abiertas en la planta baja y por ende, algo quemado en la cocina.

Pasos de regreso, pero no eran de Paula.

— ¡Necesito que vengas aquí! — gritó Ciel.

Sebastian sonrió sutilmente, aunque no tenía mucho sentido si su amo no lo veía…

—Me lo sospechaba. — respondió confirmando que el cosquilleo en su nuca era un llamado desesperado y no la brisa otoñal del campo.

—Tengo que atender dos tareas ¿A qué hora es la reunión?

Ciel ni siquiera preguntó cómo lo sabía, pero le indicó que lo quería en el vestíbulo de la mansión a las ocho menos cuarto. El mayordomo miró su reloj, calculó sus tiempos y confirmo que estaría ahí a las siete cuarenta.

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar, agradeció al encargado del mostrador que también vendía tabacos y alguna curiosidad "de recuerdo" para alejarse un poco del pueblo y correr a Gales, afinaría el piano mientras esperaba el tren con la yegua.

.

—Señor…— dijo extendiendo el abrigo para colocárselo a su amo. El semblante de este se encontraba rígido, al borde de estallar en gritos de rabia pero se contuvo marchando apresuradamente al carruaje de alquiler murmurando que necesitaban comprar otro, que pedirlos a la compañía era engorroso.

Sebastian abordó con él al tener un conductor.

— ¿Lady Elizabeth…?

—Salió, una amiga alemana está de visita en Londres…

— ¡Ah! Lady Jean Von Hilde.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Una dama aficionada a las fiestas debo decir.

—Solo estará una semana a lo que entendí.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. Sinceramente, no le importaba.

.

—Se han ido señorita. — susurró Paula luego revisar que los demás sirvientes estaban en sus habitaciones. Casi enseguida dio un respingo llevándose las manos a la boca temiendo delatar los planes armados.

— ¡Lady Elizabeth! — exclamó viendo a la joven vestida con ropas de hombre, o lo que parecían ser esos pantalones de montar y la chaqueta larga.

—Paula, por favor, encárgate de todo aquí, no quiero que se den cuenta.

— ¡¿Va a ir sola? — preguntó horrorizada la dama de compañía tomándola por las manos. Lizzy sonrió con dulzura y sinceridad tranquilizándola.

—Debo hacer esto, me iré, van a dejarme muy atrasada.

Paula con la angustia reflejada en el rostro tragó con pesadez algo de saliva densa y amarga mientras la joven rubia salía nuevamente para el patio terminando de acomodar las coletas bajo un sombrero de ala ancha. Su sirvienta corrió a la sala llamando a Finny, que era el único que daba rondines por la noche y podría descubrir a la joven cuando saliera con el caballo del amo Ciel. El muchacho acudió enseguida y ni siquiera sospechó alguna cosa cuando entre tartamudeos la dama de compañía aseguró que no podía abrir la llave de agua de la cocina.

Elizabeth alcanzó la carroza al poco rato, el corcel negro de Ciel era veloz, ligero y muy impetuoso, además, el cochero de la carroza no tenía demasiada prisa al contrario de ella que había tomado un camino paralelo con tal de no evidenciar el seguimiento al conductor, mirando de tanto en tanto por las calles que hacían perpendicular para confirmar que seguían el mismo rumbo.

Sabía que Sir Terry estaba en ese carro, sabía que estaba herido, sabía que estaba asustado aunque ni Ciel ni los sirvientes dejaron que le viera. Sabía que había algo que su primo escondía con recelo y no era precisamente su trabajo para la corona, sabía que Sebastian también tenía secretos y aunque Paula no había podido dar siquiera con la identidad de la misteriosa mujer del hospital, pensaba que tal vez esa sería una pequeña porción de todo lo pendiente con ese mayordomo, como la noche del incendio en el establo…

Y quería saber para comprender qué era lo que Ciel necesitaba y ella entregárselo, había decidido pues, que se convertiría en una extensión de su mano, en un apoyo… ella sostendría su espada si Ciel no podía hacerlo por sus medios, aunque se arrastrara con ello las profundidades de las cloacas inglesas, igual que él podría ser una de día y otra de noche, podría usar vestidos y sonreír, ir a fiestas y cazar escoria luego de la cena.

Era su trabajo de perro guardián lo que consumía su humor y vitalidad ¿Y si el peso lo llevaban dos? Tal vez no se casaran ese invierno, pero ella ya era la esposa en alma, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre a su lado, por él y para él. Porque a donde él fuera, ella lo seguiría, convertiría sus responsabilidades en propias y por cualquier medio aliviaría esa tristeza que volvía grises sus días solo al lado de…

Nuevamente ese pensamiento le cruzo por la mente. Un recuerdo mortificándole aunque no había pensado mucho en aquello a fuerza de auto convencerse de que era lo mejor: Sebastian.

La presencia del hombre la incomodaba, la llenaba de dudas, de miedos, de confusión y eso era completamente nuevo pues antes con naturalidad y sin pensarlo se podía lanzar sobre él, como la vez en que por accidente lo enterraron vivo, o extenderle un gorro de listón rosado. Pero no así en aquellos momentos en que ni siquiera podía mirarle sin estremecerse.

Nuevamente deseó recuperar su ingenuidad de la infancia.

Él había servido fielmente por mucho tiempo, él hacía todo lo que se le ordenaba y su prometido ciegamente confiaba en él, era la única persona a quien evidentemente permitía cerca.

Gritó tanto más fuerte que el relinchido del caballo cuando una sombra cayó al frente suyo, se apresuró a desenvainar pero…

—Debo reconocer que usted está llena de sorpresas…

La voz de Sebastian llegó a sus oídos con perturbadora calma mientras le bajaba luego de mantenerla en brazos con tal de evitar que cayera en seco como el animal que con algo de trabajo se había incorporado ya quejándose por la abrupta interrupción en su galope. De suerte que era joven, resistente y por eso no se quebró alguna pata.

—Se… Se… Sebastian…

Con los ojos bien abiertos se preguntaba en qué momento había dejado el carro, o en qué momento le había alcanzado, por lo visto, a pie.

—El joven amo es muy perceptivo. — agregó cuando ella hubo retrocedido dos pasos.

—Por eso mismo me ordenó que pusiera una dosis de _zolpidem_ en su té… descuide, soy muy cuidadoso, nunca estuvo en riesgo.

Lizzy se armó de valor.

—Déjame acompañarlos.

—No es posible Milady.

La joven retrocedió nuevamente cuando el mayordomo hizo un ligero movimiento, recordaba vagamente que él había sido quien la aparató en la última ocasión.

— ¿Qué clase de caballero permite que una dama se ensucie con el trabajo que corresponde a un guardián?

Ella no respondió, pasó saliva asustada, sus ojos, brillaban en rojo…

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*Uff al fin lo tengo, jeje adivinen que… Lizzy y Sebas están a solas…_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. condescendiente

**Ese mayordomo, condescendiente**

Sebastian sonrió, sus finos labios se curvaron a modo de sonrisa mientras entrecerraba los ojos sin molestarse siquiera por aquél delator brillo carmesí, sin preocuparse de las consecuencias de ese escalofrío que estaba causando en la joven dama. Lentamente levantó su mano extendiéndola a ella.

—Por favor Milady. — llamó.

—Déjeme acompañarle de regreso a la mansión.

Lizzy, que había mantenido las manos a la altura de su pecho dio un respingo temiendo el contacto, recreando en su mente con fuerza la escena que miró desde el balcón, aquella donde el mayordomo hacía cumplir las palabras de su amo en un horrible espectáculo de muerte y dolor con el mismo gesto elegante de sus dedos.

—Se… Sebastian…— tartamudeo quedamente.

— ¿Si?

La tranquilidad con la que hablaba y se comportaba, la turbaba ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Le haría frente? ¿Obedecería? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Estaba temblando y no podía controlarse!

—No tenga miedo, no es mi intención lastimarla, todo lo contrario…

La punta de sus dedos enguantados rozó su mejilla, su intención si bien era retirar un mechón de cabello que había salido de su peinado, aquél ligerísimo tacto la estremeció más, cerró los ojos. Ante tal conmoción sintió su cuerpo reaccionar a la altura de su ya perfilado busto en una reacción tan indecente que se asustó más aún, por instinto se alejó ¡Ella estaba prometida y enamorada! ¡¿A qué venía aquella vulgaridad?

—No le diré al joven amo que era usted el jinete que nos seguía, pero por favor, déjeme llevarla a la mansión. — repitió separándose más, sonriendo tranquilamente, desapareciendo el vaho de tensión que se había formado regresando de la nada al sujeto elegante y cortés que usualmente era. El mismo que de niña encontraba simpático, aunque serio.

— ¡Sebastian, por favor! ¡Ciel no tiene que cargar con esto solo!

—No lo hace…

Sabía que podía insistir y pero más seguramente él la obligaría a desistir, de una u otra forma él la superaba por mucho, y lo sabía, por eso Ciel lo había elegido a él para ser su compañero en las labores del perro, por eso solo confiaba en él y únicamente a él le permitía ser su sombra fiel…

El joven corazón de la dama se llenó de dudas, Sebastian hacía absolutamente todo lo que Ciel pedía y deseaba, sin excepción alguna por extraño o difícil que pareciera.

—Sebastian…

No le respondió, anticipaba su pregunta porque él la había sembrado con sus acciones.

— ¿Qué… qué fue exactamente lo que te ordenó Ciel… que hicieras conmigo? Él no… él actúa como si nada hubiera pasado en el Campania y sé que no es por complacer mi capricho de llevar el teatro…

—El joven amo solo me ha pedido que la proteja…

— ¡¿De qué? ¡¿De Londres? ¡Puedo hacerlo Sebastian sé que lo sabes!

—… de él mismo… el joven amo se ve a sí mismo como una amenaza para usted, Milady.

La joven arqueó las cejas en un gesto de preocupación ¿Qué podía ser tan malo? Ella sabía cuál era el destino de los Phantomhive mucho antes de que siquiera se enterara Ciel, a ella la habían educado para tomar el cargo mientras que a su querido primo le había tocado formarse en la práctica. ¿Por qué la apartaba? ¿Por qué no la dejaba protegerlo?

Y no dudó en expresarlo con la voz quebrada.

—Milady…

Tratar con damas no le era complicado, la inmensa mayoría caían presas de la apariencia humana que había elegido y a ello solo se había resistido una sola mujer, pero de ella no tenía ganas de acordarse en esos momentos porque la vería por la mañana cuando supuestamente regresara de Gales.

Con ademanes bien aprendidos aunque con naturalidad escalofriante se arrodilló para acortar la diferencia de alturas que lo separaban de ella, le tomó de las manos sintiendo nuevamente cómo se estremecía y no supo diferenciar si era por lo mismo que todas las demás o un miedo creado a partir del deliberado espectáculo que había dado la noche en que curiosa se asomó por su balcón para mirar su arribo.

¿Qué pretendía? ¿Aterrarla?

Claramente no, haciendo honor a la verdad había entrado en un breve lapso de desesperación ante la insistencia de la hija de la Marquesa al empecinarse en contrariar la orden que se había dado respecto a qué hacer con su curiosa prometida. Si no podía alejarla de Ciel, entonces la atraería a sí mismo, y esa noche podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro, como decía el dicho popular.

—Esa noche en el Campania… yo… aún me siento profundamente avergonzado. — confesó minimizando su pesar al no querer decir "humillado", esa noche en realidad había sido la más desagradable de toda su vida de servicio, si bien nunca lo había confesado tan abiertamente como en esos momentos, era necesario por el bien de su plan, de su absurdo y caprichoso plan.

.

—Sebastian ya tardó…— murmuró al aire pensando que no podía ser tan difícil liquidar a un inútil que pretendía emboscarlos. Un ligera inquietud se agolpó en su pecho ¿Algún shinigami?

Se mordió los labios, no estaba preocupado por él, sino por el lío que se armaría, y tenía que ser eso pues solo un shinigami había demostrado tener el poder para entorpecer el desempeño de Sebastian ¿Qué querían con él?

Recargó la espalda en el asiento levantando la mirada al techo recubierto de terciopelo negro. Entrecerrando el único ojo visible que tenía extrañado porque hacía años que no se habían topado con uno de esos tipos.

De cualquier forma no importaba, esa noche tenía que pisar más a fondo el terreno de la relación de Lord Fellon con los Phantomhive y tal vez vislumbrar algo de luz en el asunto que había deliberadamente apartado de sus prioridades so pretexto de tener el máximo provecho de Sebastian.

¿Qué prisa podía tener el demonio?

Ninguna ciertamente, era él mismo quien sentía crecer la desesperación en su pecho, la necesidad de alejarse de todo eso.

Sir Terry seguía asomado por la ventana, lo había hecho desde que Sebastian abandonó el carruaje, no hacía ruido y difícilmente creía que podría distinguir algo con un ojo hinchado como lo tenía. Sintió algo de pena por él, y reafirmó la nueva determinación de que mientras más pronto él desapareciera, menos personas se verían afectadas por su destino maldito.

A todo eso volvió a pensar en Lizzy, ella seguramente estaría riendo de las tonterías de su amiga, o de las propias, estaría comiendo pastel, bailando tal vez… la imagen de su prima radiante en un vestido rosado le iluminó la mirada unos instantes.

¿Por qué era ya tan difícil?

Ella pertenecía a ese mundo de fiestas, risas y amigos. No al suyo. No a esa obscuridad, no al reguero de sangre que empañaba de dolor su rostro. La recordó defendiéndolo y se sintió a sí mismo miserable, inútil como ninguno y desde ese día no había noche en que no la recordara martirizándolo, recordándole que había sido culpa suya y de su fragilidad que no era propia de un hombre verdadero.

Merecía un caballero de reluciente armadura, que la consintiera, que le dedicara cada instante de su vida a sus caprichos.

¿Por qué él no podía ser así?

.

—Me hice una promesa, usted nunca jamás debería preocuparse por el joven amo, nunca permitiría que perdiera el encanto de su naturaleza por culpa de mi incompetencia.

La joven olvidó por unos momentos la determinación con la que había salido de la mansión siguiendo el carruaje. Sentía las mejillas arderle ante tal muestra de lo que le pareció sinceridad de un orgullo herido y tal vez, una preocupación genuina.

—Sebastian…— el timbre de su voz volvió a aniñarse por la costumbre de someter a tal tiple su voz natural que casi nunca usaba y que era de hecho, la que había usado momentos antes para hacerle frente a la negativa del mayordomo.

—Por favor… déjeme acompañarla de regreso a la mansión, espere por el amo hasta la mañana, sea usted quien le reciba con una sonrisa aliviando la pena que carga…

Ocultó su sonrisa, había tocado cuerda sensible, le acababa de confirmar que Ciel no estaba bien, que no eran alucinaciones suyas y el peso de su deber era demasiado.

Los ojos verdes de la joven se empañaron y se mordió los labios, frustrada, dolida, se sentía tan inútil al comprender su incapacidad para ser un apoyo o algo más que la falda linda. Tiempo atrás eso habría bastado, pero esa noche de terror, esa noche en que debió dejar caer el telón para salvarle la vida.

Tal vez ese fue su error, aunque Ciel lo había negado, quizás por cortesía, había despertado en él cierto miedo a tan _terrible_ prometida, tanto así que por eso la había apartado tanto, por eso no la quería cerca. Estaba segura de ello.

Ya lloraba sin ser completamente consciente de ello. La sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó aunque no la dejó ver. Era en ese momento…

.

Solo unos días más para que ella marchara al colegio. Conocería muchas amigas ¿Quién no querría una tarde amena con ella?

Se alejaría de él, no le permitirían tener noticias suyas por políticas del internado y cuándo Sebastian le arrebatara su alma, ni siquiera lo sabría, al visitar su tumba entonces el dolor sería reducido.

La melancolía se adueño enteramente de sus pensamientos. Miró por la ventana recorriendo la cortina, las casas, los árboles, las farolas, todo pasaba no tan rápidamente como cuando conducía su mayordomo, lo que siempre le había parecido curioso, siempre salían con buen tiempo pero el otro conducía como si fueran diez minutos tarde.

—Definitivamente ya se tardó. — volvió a soltar al aire.

.

Lentamente rompió la distancia que los separaba pasando una de sus manos por la espalda de ella atrayéndola contra su pecho que al seguir él arrodillado no quedaba desproporcionado. Descaradamente la estaba abrazando mientras ella seguía llorando luego de haberle infundado un falso despecho, y ni siquiera para ello había tenido que mentir, ella misma se había armado la tragedia.

Con las manos temblorosas se recargó en sus hombros indecisa sobre si apartarlo o abrazarlo, dentro de ella había una marejada de emociones, e incluso aún con el miedo que tenía tras redescubrir el destello rojo de esa mirada.

Poniendo especial cuidado él se puso en pie pasando su otra mano por detrás de sus piernas para levantarla llevándola en brazos. Si ella no hacía escándalo ya la tendría donde quería. Maniobró con algo de trabajo pero consiguió subirse al caballo sin soltarla.

Montar le era extraño, pero no dudaba de sus habilidades de jinete para regresar a la casa sin comprometer demasiado su verdadera naturaleza atreviéndose a regresar el ligeramente largo trecho.

Ella ya había escondido el rostro entre las manos reduciendo el contacto solo al abrazo de él.

Apresuró el galope, sabía que Lizzy no le permitiría el atrevimiento tan fácilmente, pero tampoco creyó que perdería tanto tiempo, necesitaba estar con Ciel antes de que se reuniera nuevamente con Lord Fellon.

Justo cruzaba el portón cuando ella pareció relajar el sentimiento dejando como vestigio solo el suspiro. Aún no se dormía, pero había llorado tanto que pronto lo haría.

Cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruido se introdujo en la casa, avanzando velozmente, pero con naturalidad, hasta la habitación de la joven.

.

Tal vez, solo tal vez podría confesar que estaba vagamente preocupado, no por Sebastian claro estaba, sino por lo que podía representar aquella inusual tardanza. En su nerviosismo miraba a una ventana y otra, como si esperara que algo terrible pasara aunque no estaba del todo seguro del porqué. Pese a lo mucho que el perro pudiera odiarle, si es que los animales podían concebir aquello, sin duda podría ladrar si algo malo se avecinada.

Pero el animal estaba tranquilo, mirando insistentemente por la ventana, pero tranquilo a fin de cuentas, de hecho el rabo amputado se mecía de un lado a otro. Él por el contrario no podía compartir su sentimiento, el corazón le bombeaba con fuerza, se removía incómodo en el asiento.

.

Lizzy se hizo un ovillo en la cama enterrando el rostro en la almohada.

—Milady, no debería pasar un mal rato por las palabras de un sirviente. — dijo caminando al ventanal para correr las cortinas sumiendo más en la oscuridad la pieza.

La joven apenas se incorporó un poco limpiándose el rastro del llanto. Ella ya no le distinguía del todo, caso contrario al mayordomo que había entrecerrando los ojos para que el destello rojo natural de su fisonomía no la alterara ahora que la tenía justo como lo había planeado.

—Yo soy quien debería disculparse, Sebastian. Otra vez me he convertido en un estorbo…

—No diga eso por favor.

Escuchó dos o tres pasos resonando en el mármol del piso, pero luego fueron silenciados al llegar a la alfombra que estaba al pie de la cama.

—Es usted una persona demasiado importante en esta casa. — aseguró con la total certeza de que no mentía.

—Y sin duda la oscuridad reinaría completamente en la casa, de no ser por la radiante belleza que emana su presencia…

Ella no respondió, pasó saliva con nerviosismo, su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido. Seguía sin poder verle.

.

— ¿Aún falta? — preguntó Ciel asomándose por la ventanilla que lo comunicaba con el chofer.

—Sí señor ¿Lleva prisa?

—No en realidad. Solo era curiosidad.

Regreso a su lugar, al fin había podido orientarse una vez que distinguió la sombra del banco, pues aquél hombre había tomado un camino diferente al que tenía acostumbrado.

Cubrió su ojo parchado con el dorso de la mano ¿Estaría bien llamarlo? ¿Por qué demonios tardaba tanto?

Las ansias lo iban a volver loco.

.

—No llore más, las sonrisas le quedan mejor.

La primera campanada de las nueve sonó. Sebastian tenía prisa, le restaban solo ocho para encontrarse con su amo y Elizabeth Middleforth se resistía con magnificencia.

No se sentó, solo bastó inclinarse al frente para sentir la respiración suave pero apresurada de la dama muy cerca de su rostro y se aseguró de que ella sintiera la suya también, la misma que había provocado intencionalmente para tales fines.

Se acercó más.

Sonó la segunda campanada.

—Sin duda la más bella de todas…

.

Ciel miró por la ventana por centésima vez, el golpeteo con su bastón había sido tal vez el causante de que el cochero se apresurara un poco, estaba seguro que podía oírle, pues el silencio de la noche era casi absoluto.

.

—Sebastian… no debería…mos. — mustió cometiendo el error de incluirse en la falta, de reconocer que ella también estaba por hacerlo, de que no era solo cuestión de Sebastian.

La tercera campanada.

Ella le sintió muy frio, o tal vez era ella quien estaba demasiado acalorada, entre el llanto, la obstinación por esconder el rostro y su propia vergüenza. Pero aquella escarcha le recorrió el cuerpo helándola totalmente, turbando todos sus sentidos, erizando el fino vello de su piel en cada recóndita parte de su cuerpo.

La cuarta campanada.

El mayordomo se separó tras el fugaz roce que había dejado plantada a la joven en su sitio completamente incapaz de asimilar aquello.

.

El cochero detuvo el carro, bajó de su lugar para abrir la puerta, el perro había empezado a saltar dando ladridos cortos, Ciel sin embargo había caído presa de una crisis nerviosa, las ansias se habían vuelto demasiadas como para controlarlas, las piernas flaquearon cuando se puso de pie para bajar y el cochero apenas estiró los brazos para recibirle notando con preocupación el rostro desencajado del muchacho que se sujetaba el pecho.

—El joven amo necesita descansar, yo me haré cargo. — aseguró una voz dentro del carro.

Justo a la octava campanada el mayordomo había podido entrar por la puerta contraria sin que nadie lo notara.

Lord Fellon que había salido a recibirle llamó a un sirviente para que trajeran al médico. El demonio reemplazo al cochero en el deber de sostener al amo y le condujo dentro de la casa. Ciel no podía explicarse, era como si en ese momento le hubieran arrancado el corazón, así sin razón, así sin más preámbulo todo su cuerpo temblaba, le punzaba demasiado el ojo oculto, le costaba respirar.

Su asma de nuevo.

Dejó que le atendieran haciendo una señal a su mayordomo para que no dejara que los demás le vieran en tal estado, llevándolo en brazos Sebastian se dejo guiar por el anfitrión a un ala privada.

.

Y Lizzy solo se tocaba los labios ¿Qué traición acababa de cometer?

* * *

_Cometarios y aclaraciones:_

_*… Ya era justo ¿No? Bueno, yo hubiera querido más, pero bien dice Sebas, es por partes, con calma y todo ira de acuerdo al plan._

_T.T_

_Díganme que les gustooo los meses de tardanza fueron a causa de esto._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. impertinente

**Ese mayordomo, impertinente**

Sebastian miraba atentamente al médico cuidando que sus movimientos fueran adecuados, listo para intervenir en caso de que apareciera alguna negligencia accidental o causada. Respecto a la seguridad del Conde se había vuelto poco más quisquilloso a última fechas cuando llovían las amenazas desde todos lados. Pero aquél hombre regordete, calvo y pulcramente arreglado, había resultado bastante competente en su labor poniendo en alto la razón por la que atendía casa nobles a manera particular y no hospitales de mala muerte en medio de un pueblo alejado de la civilización. Algunos minutos después, finalmente pudo asegurar que el paciente se encontraba librado de complicaciones aunque no considerado apto para permanecer en la velada el resto de la noche.

—No debe exponerse a alguien con problemas respiratorios a emociones fuertes. Eso ya debe ser una regla inquebrantable, Lord Fellon. — sentencio con severidad acomodando los implementos en su maletín. Sebastian comprendió al momento que el médico estaba al tanto de las actividades de entretenimiento del noble.

—Sí, lo entiendo… seré más cuidadoso…— respondió el caballero sinceramente apenado porque no esperaba aquella complicación médica de quien se hubiera convertido en solos unas noches, en su favorito.

Ciel dormitaba, acaso era consciente por poco, pero no se sentía con la fuerza para abrir los ojos siquiera, aunque lo intentaba haciendo también ligeros movimientos con la cabeza.

— ¿Le importa si lo llevo a su dormitorio? El joven amo tiene problemas para conciliar el sueño fuera de la mansión.

Lord Fellon, que había permanecido con una sincera angustia al pendiente del muchacho, sacudió la cabeza para salirse del embelesamiento indicando a su propio mayordomo que preparara el carruaje de invierno, que era más cálido que el de otoño que aún usaban muchos cocheros dada la estación, y con ello esperaba hacer el transporte más cómodo.

Sebastian acomodó a su señor de manera tal que no le diera ni una sola corriente de aire aceptando la manta de lana que el anfitrión había prestado para tal propósito.

—Por favor, mayordomo, envíeme noticias por la mañana. — indicó el noble despidiéndole en la puerta.

—Así será, señor.

Con Ciel bien abrigado en la parte posterior, y un cochero alquilado al frente, regresaron a la mansión con relativa calma. Sir Terry, que había entrado último al coche, se había sentado en el suelo cerca del joven amo levantando la nariz de vez en cuando como si quisiera monitorear que todo iba en calma.

—Se… Sebastian…— pero la inconsciencia venció el deseo de hablar del muchacho.

Sebastian sostenía la cabeza del joven sobre su regazo y le había mirado detenidamente desde que le vio desfallecer apenas iba él entrando al coche por la puerta contraria. Su última recaída respecto al asma tenía ya bastante tiempo y había sido por bajas temperaturas, un cambio brusco que no pudo controlar, pero en esta ocasión había sido sin duda, tal como el médico indicó, una fuerte emoción…

¿Habría estado al tanto de lo que había sucedido con la hija de la Marquesa?

Tal vez. Aunque no fuera siquiera consciente de ello, los humanos tenían algo que pocas criaturas sobre la tierra lograban desarrollar: empatía, y con alguien tan cercano como Elizabeth, era de suponer que algo presintiera sin saber siquiera qué o sobre quién.

Soltó un resoplido pensando en lo complicadas que se habían vuelto las cosas. Podía quedarse toda la noche con su amo, pero sin falta tenía que estar en Gales a las nueve de la mañana para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes con el profesor de música que no se encontraba disponible cuando arregló el piano, de ahí tomar el tren de regreso a Cornualles donde lo esperaría el cochero de los Middleford, vería a la Marquesa y solo le quedaba esperar qué se le ofrecía.

Miró distraídamente por la ventana recargando el codo sobre el descanso para dejar caer su mentón sobre la mano.

—Elizabeth Middleford… que inoportuna señorita. — dijo al aire.

.

— ¿Pero estás segura? — preguntó Bard sacando un cigarro arrugado para ponérselo en la boca al tiempo en que cargaba la escopeta sigilosamente.

—Sí… sí, perdóneme por molestarlo a estas horas…

— ¡Qué va! ¡Ni que estuviera dormido! Apenas dan las diez.

Y con las palabras del cocinero se escuchaban las campanas del reloj del vestíbulo.

Paula estrujaba con fuerza el delantal blanco, muestra de lo nerviosa que se encontraba. A su lado Maylene con la expresión igualmente precavida, no se había quitado las gafas, y no lo haría hasta estar completamente seguros de las palabras de Paula. Finny y Snake iban detrás de ellas, las serpientes siseaban el aire pero no parecían reconocer algo extraño.

—Tal vez fue el aire. — aseguró la sirvienta de Phantomhive.

Bard la hizo callar indicándoles a todos que prestaran atención al ruido que acababa de escuchar o al menos creía haberlo hecho.

Al principio pareció como el viento silbando entre algún ventanal abierto tal como había sido sugerido al inicio cuando Paula entró corriendo a la sala común, pálida como el papel diciendo que había alguien en la casa, pero poco a poco apreciaron el cambio en la nota que no correspondía a un soplido natural… era como un… un gemido… de alguien que lloraba…

— ¿No es Lady Elizabeth? — preguntó Finny cayendo en cuenta de que sí debería haber una persona en la planta alta.

Paula negó rotundamente.

—Ella está con Lady Jean Von Hilde… — excusó. Aunque eso tampoco era verdad, justificaba lo que sí era, y era que su ama no estaba.

—Cierto…

Bard volvió a hacerlos callar.

La comitiva empezó a subir las escaleras a paso lento pero seguro. Discretamente Maylene empezaba a buscar el final del faldón para estar lista de ser necesaria su intervención. A medida que avanzaban fueron capaces de definir de mejor manera aquél lamento silbante reconociéndolo perfectamente como tal. Escucharon incluso la respiración cortada que interrumpía aquella pena.

—Pero viene del cuarto de Lady Elizabeth… ¿Segura que no regresó antes porque se sentía mal? — insistió Bard reconsiderando la propuesta antes de que Maylene estallara en gritos de euforia con su fanatismo por lo esotérico jurando que era algún fantasma, aunque nunca había uno en la mansión Phantomhive desde que ellos servían así.

Paula volvió a negar, estaba completamente segura de que no había visto carruaje alguno llegar –si bien, solo esperaba a un único caballo-.

El cocinero expulsó el humo del cigarro por las fosas nasales y caminó más aprisa cuidando de no hacer ruido, preparado para emboscar a quien fuera el atormentado que se encontraba en una habitación al final del pasillo.

—No viene de la habitación de Lady Elizabeth, dice Oscar. — dijo el mensajero con el entrecejo fruncido apretando ligeramente a la serpiente que parecía querer escapársele de las manos.

—Es más atrás, en el cuarto de blancos del ala, dice Emily…

Y no se equivocaba.

Maylene buscó las llaves, no las había perdido y nadie más que Sebastian tenía duplicado, así que quien estuviera ahí debió forzar la puerta, por consiguiente, abrirla de una patada no sería difícil. Bard pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, pero no le permitió revelar su papel ante Paula adelantándose él para precisamente ejercer la fuerza sobre la puerta de madera.

.

Escuchó las campañas del reloj ¿Tan solo había pasado una hora desde que se quedó plantada al borde de la cama?

Hundió más el rostro en la almohada queriendo ahogar sus sollozos. Pero llorar en silencio no era en absoluto una de sus virtudes por mucho que se esforzara. Sentía los ojos hinchados y cansados, sin embargo, cada que intentaba quedarse dormida venía a su mente la imagen de Sebastian en el momento anterior que debió imaginar al no poder ver nada, y con ese cuadro inventado a base de sensaciones no hacía más que sentir el remordimiento de no poder cambiar el rostro de Sebastian por el de Ciel aunque lo intentaba con fuerza.

El sentimiento de traición la embargaba, pero lo que de verdad le llegó a causar repulsión más allá de la recreación mental de lo que fuera su primer beso, era que sentía que había sido muy breve.

¡Qué clase de desagradable mujer era!

.

El ruido de la patada de Bard fue aparatoso, pero no tanto como el de los dos proyectiles disparados por el cañón doble yuxtapuesto del arma que fue recargada a una hábil velocidad para sacar otras cuatro series dobles.

Paula pegó un grito, cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos al tiempo en que Maylene se subía las gafas hasta usarlas de diadema para enseguida también subirse el faldón sacando las dos armas que siempre llevaba consigo.

— ¡Mierda! ¡No le di!

— ¿Cómo que no le diste? ¡Lo tenías justo enfrente!

— ¡Pasó a tu lado!

— ¡Allá!

El mensajero sujetó a Paula para que no se moviera del sitio donde estaba, de esa manera esperaba no entorpecer el trabajo de los otros dos que seguían disparando a… algo que saltaba de un lado a otro soltando alaridos cada vez más fuertes.

.

Se levantó de un brinco al primer disparo, y el rumbo de sus pensamientos giró violentamente a Paula ¡Paula!

Alcanzó la bata de seda rosa para encimarla sobre la ropa de montar que aún tenía, jaló la espada que su dama escondía cuidadosamente bajo la cama y sin perder más tiempo alcanzó el picaporte.

Realmente estaba asustada, era la primera vez que Paula estaba fuera de la habitación durante alguna intromisión. Porque no era la primera que le tocaba escuchar desde que se quedaba en la casa Phantomhive, siempre había gente que quería entrar a cobrarle algo al perro de la reina, pero no había tenido necesidad de hacer nada porque los sirvientes se hacían cargo.

¡Paula!

.

Una de las puertas contiguas se abrió con algo de violencia, pero antes de que se asomara la cabecilla rubia, del interior se escuchó el grito de la hija de la Marquesa no había esperado que apareciera una criatura de forma indefinida pasando por entre sus piernas en la escapatoria.

— ¡Lady Elizabeth! — exclamaron todos.

Aquella cosa a la que pretendían disparar se había colado por la puerta abierta tomando por sorpresa a la joven, enseguida al grito, solo el ruido de los cristales al romperse y el silencio…

— ¡Lady Elizabeth!

Paula había corrido a su lado soltándose del mensajero olvidándose que ella misma estaba al borde del desmayo.

— ¡¿Está usted bien?

— ¿Qué era eso? — preguntó la rubia dama soltando la espada, aún consternada por lo que parecía una rata gigante, cola incluida.

Bard había corrido junto con Maylene hasta el balcón asomándose pero fuera del reflejo de los cristales, no había absolutamente nada.

—Ni siquiera lo herimos. — observó la sirvienta al no encontrar rastro alguno de sangre. Bard masculló un improperio en inglés americano.

.

Sebastian miró a los cinco sirvientes con el semblante severo después de haber dejado a Ciel en su habitación y de que Paula acostara nuevamente a Elizabeth en otra pieza debido al cristal roto, sorprendiéndole poco que la dama ni siquiera haya salido a comprobar que su primo estuviera ya en casa aún cuando escuchó que todos entre gritos corrieron a su encuentro.

— ¿En dónde está el señor Tanaka? — fue lo primero que preguntó apenas se percató de la ausencia, pues era usualmente el anciano quien explicaba lo ocurrido con mucho detalle y precisión. Cualidad que los otros cuatro más jóvenes debieran envidiar según su opinión.

Sorprendidos porque no habían pensado en ello, se miraron unos a otros negando con la cabeza al desconocer la respuesta.

—Mándalo llamar. — ordenó enseguida el mayordomo negro al mensajero que sin replicar deslizó a una serpiente que rápidamente ondeo por el suelo hasta perderse entre los oscuros pasillos.

— ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?

—No lo sé… Era… como del tamaño de un perro, con los ojos rojos…— empezó Maylene.

—Tenía una cola. — aseguró Bard calando con insistencia el cigarro que debía reemplazar pronto.

—Se mantuvo parado solo con las patas traseras en algún momento. — señaló de nuevo la sirvienta.

—Juro que tenía una cola, la movió cuando patee la puerta. — repitió Bard sin mirar a Sebastian, concentrado en sus recuerdos y castigando al cigarro por no poder definirlo de mejor manera, sabiendo de antemano que se escuchaba como duende sin gorro más que como un intruso real.

—Se escuchaba como una persona, al principio pensamos que era Lady Elizabeth. — agregó Finny.

— ¿Tal vez un mapache? — preguntó para sí mismo el jardinero.

—Pero era más rápido, mucho más rápido. — observó Maylene que se encontraba frustraba al haber errado todos los tiros.

—Y la cola era delgada, muy fuerte, como un látigo de cuero.

—Señor Sebastian…— titubeó Paula sin soltar su delantal.

—De verdad que había algo extraño ahí… no era un animal convencional, pero tampoco era una persona…

—Rata. — sentencio de la nada el mensajero interrumpiendo.

—Solo hay olor a rata. — agregó después para aclarar.

—Había un nido ahí, dice Emily. Y el nido ya ha sido devorado, dice Oscar.

Sebastian hizo un muy leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. De alguna extraña manera, les creía por más ridículas que se escucharan sus descripciones de seres imaginarios.

—El señor Tanaka esta recostado, pero no está bien, dice Goethe…— volvió a interrumpir el mensajero recibiendo a su serpiente, y diciendo eso, fue el primero en romper la fila para dirigirse a la habitación del anciano sirviente seguido por los demás picados por la curiosidad, en sí era raro que no se hubiera levantado al escuchar los disparos. O que de hecho, estuviera acostado si Sebastian no se encontraba en casa.

La habitación del aludido se encontraba junto con la de los demás sirvientes, la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro y Bard recurrió a una poco galante patada para abrirla bajo la advertencia de que "su pulso era raro" según el sondeo de las serpientes con la lengua. Tal como fue anunciado por el mensajero, el señor Tanaka permanecía recostado en la cama apenas alterada, pero pálido y trasudando. Ni siquiera pareció reaccionar cuando el tumulto se hizo presente en su pulcra pieza como lo haría cualquier persona con el escándalo que montaban los demás sirvientes.

Sebastian se acercó hasta la cama arrodillándose a un lado, pidió a Maylene el maletín que el hombre mayor guardaba en una esquina de su armario y era un equipo básico de chequeo que el demonio bien sabía usar.

Tras una examinación general, se retiró el estetoscopio, pidió agua y del mismo maletín sacó una pastilla que hizo polvo para facilitarle al anciano el tragarla. Maylene, que no se había bajado las gafas del cabello, pudo tomar con precisión la jarra sin romper nada en el intento, sirvió el vaso y rápidamente lo extendió al mayordomo para que disolviera en él, el polvo que había formado con solo aplastar la pastilla con los dedos.

—Solo es la presión. — aseguró levantando la cabeza del hombre para ayudarle a beber, cosa que no podía hacer por su cuenta debido a su casi inconsciencia.

—Pero de cualquier forma el médico lo verá por la mañana después de que revisen al joven amo. — agregó ligeramente fastidiado regresando al paciente a su sitio y subiendo las sabanas hasta la altura de su cuello.

—Lo siento mucho pero esta noche nadie duerme. Finny, por favor, revisa nuevamente el jardín, Bard, baja a las bodegas y encárgate de la planta baja, Maylene y Paula se inspeccionarán las habitaciones superiores. — ordenó poniéndose de pie.

—Tú. — dijo señalando al mensajero.

—Entrega esto a la casa Middleford. — y le entregó un sobre que acababa de sellar.

Podía quedarse con ellos hasta las ocho treinta, y lo haría, no estaba en absoluto tranquilo con aquella intromisión y la teoría de la rata demoniaca empezaba a cobrar cierto sentido coherente aún en su concepción tan imposible.

Subió a ver a Ciel asegurándose de que no quedaba nadie que interrumpiera la recuperación del señor Tanaka.

Llamó a la puerta quedamente para anunciarse pero de todos modos entró sin esperar respuesta, tenía que informarlo para hacer algunos arreglos de horario y actividades complicadas tanto por la propia salud del amo como por el sospechoso evento que acababa de suceder. Eso por un lado, y por el otro, ajustar sus propios intereses a los nuevos acontecimientos.

.

Frances miraba desde la cama a su esposo ajustar el reloj en relación al que descansaba sobre la chimenea de la habitación.

—Te he dicho que sería mejor cambiarlo, los relojes no están diseñados para resistir un disparo de plomo y seguir funcionando con la exactitud de su diseño original. — sentenció quitándose los lentes que había estado usando para leer un rato como era su costumbre antes de dormir. Su esposo giró el rostro dedicándole la más tierna de sus expresiones.

—Es una herencia, querida, yo sería incapaz de deshacerme de él.

Frances resopló dejando el libro y sus lentes sobre la mesa que tenía a un lado.

—Si no te estoy diciendo que lo botes a la basura, solo que no lo uses para guiarte todo día, ya para la hora de la cena vas, como mínimo, diez minutos tarde.

El Marqués no pudo replicar. Al otro lado de la puerta, llamaba el mayordomo.

—Pasa. — indicó el caballero.

—Llegó esto de la casa Phantomhive. — dijo tendiendo la bandeja sobre la que descansaba un sobre, el amo lo tomó y leyó no ocultando el leve desasosiego que le causaba la noticia.

— ¡Y yo que quería que preparara el postre de mañana! — expresó indicándole al sirviente que dejara la habitación con la orden de que cuando mandara al cochero a la estación de tren, llevaran a Sebastian directamente a la casa Phantomhive.

.

Maylene se acomodó el delantal una vez que Sebastian le hizo la observación con una mirada de que no había regresado a la faceta de sirvienta, y miró de reojo a su compañera, con la que le correspondía hacer una inspección en la planta alta preguntándose por qué no la mandaba mejor con Lady Elizabeth, no había realmente mucho que Paula pudiera hacer si eran ellas quienes se encontraban de nuevo con aquella criatura desconocida. Se le ocurrió que tal vez no quería mostrarse preferente. De cualquier forma, era ya muy seguro que la joven se hubiera percatado de que los sirvientes Phantomhive no eran empleados ordinarios, aunque _Snake_ la abrazó impidiéndole la vista clara, era algo iluso pensar que no hubiera escuchado.

Debería después consultar con el mayordomo si sería conveniente revelarle a la mujer el verdadero papel de la sirvienta, o no.

—Señorita Maylene…— llamó tímidamente la dama de compañía.

—Espero no ser molesta…— susurró encendiendo la vela que llevarían en su recorrido.

Y la pelirroja soltó un suspiro. Sí, era demasiado iluso pensar que no se daría cuenta. Pero hasta la orden de Sebastian, fingiría demencia, para el caso, el papel se le daba muy bien si se ponía los lentes.

— ¡No diga tonterías! Vamos, que son muchas las habitaciones por revisar.

Y acomodándose los lentes de inmensa montura tomó también una vela y caminó al frente para dirigir el rondín, tropezándose con el inicio de una alfombra que de verdad no había visto.

— ¡Señorita Maylene! ¡¿Se hizo daño?

¡Cómo le cambiaba el mundo con las gafas!

.

—Sebastian…— murmuró Ciel queriendo incorporarse para recibir el informe sobre aquél escándalo que lo aturdió en cuanto llegaron.

—No se esfuerce, joven amo.

El mayordomo llegó a su lado con la vela encendida, misma que dejó sobre la mesita de noche para enlazar las manos a la espalda y poder hablar según el protocolo.

— ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?

Ciel no abría los ojos, se sentía cansado, y en su voz se reflejaba haciéndole hablar quedamente y con cierta lentitud, pausado, como si le costara trabajo escoger y pronunciar lo que quería decir. Gran parte de ello se debía a la medicación contra la que luchaba para mantenerse al tanto de lo que había pasado en la casa, que aunque no lo pudiera demostrar, le causaba una gran molestia debido al ruido que hacía todo mundo, como si un desfile se organizara para salir de la recepción.

—Lo siento mucho, parece que ha habido una intromisión durante nuestra ausencia.

—Esos idiotas…

—La repelieron, claramente cumplieron con su deber, pero no consiguieron información respecto a su propósito.

— ¿Lizzy ya regresó?

—Sí señor, ahora mismo está dormida.

—Bien…

—Joven amo, el señor Tanaka no se encuentra bien de salud, es el problema de su presión.

—Que venga un médico. — sentenció sin pensarlo aunque no era la primera vez que el anciano mayordomo anterior de la casa, presentaba complicaciones debido a su edad y las lesiones que sufrió durante la traición a los anteriores Condes.

—Estará aquí por la mañana. Señor, tengo motivos para pensar que este intruso podría regresar.

Con sumo esfuerzo Ciel consiguió entreabrir los ojos aunque la fuerza que requirió para mantenerlos así un par de segundos fue más de la que realmente le quedaba, así que vencido, volvió a dejarlos cerrados.

—Y creo yo, que su motivo es Sir Terry…

— ¿El perro?

—No hay otro, señor.

—Idiota…

—Parece que tuvo un encuentro con Lady Elizabeth, ella está bien, pero Sir Terry está pegado a ella, sería difícil deslindarla de…

Como impulsado por halo de orgullo, el joven Conde frunció el entrecejo, se humedeció los labios y reunió firmeza para hablar interrumpiendo a su mayordomo, aunque sin conocer en absoluto que era esa la idea desde el principio.

—Solo quedan cuatro días antes de que se marche, Sebastian, tienes que protegerla. Cuando ella se haya ido el perro me da igual, pero no la dejes sola por ahora…

El demonio se permitió sonreír con libertad ya que su amo no había abierto los ojos.

—Yes, my Lord…

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_*XD es mi fic, son mis personajes los añadidos y se me olvidó como se llamaba el mayordomo de Lord Fellon_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Y una agradecimiento especial a lizie michaelis, BelialDisraeli,_ _Joelise_, _Paola, y niki-95, no puedo responderles personalmente pero sepan que leís sus palabras y realmente las aprecio._


	11. indecoroso

**Ese mayordomo, indecoroso**

Lizzy soltó un suspiro antes de abrir los ojos.

La pálida luz del alba iluminaba en tonos celestes la pieza, no había cerrado las cortinas que adoselaban la cama, así que podía distinguir mas o menos todo, sombras, contornos, reflejos causados por los espejos. Respiró tranquilamente aún con suspiros. Faltaba un rato más para que Paula la levantara, y la joven no estaba en el sillón, así que debió de pasar la noche en su propia habitación obedeciendo tal como se lo había solicitado tras el incidente con el animal que se había metido en la casa. Su dama de compañía se había empecinado en estar con ella esa noche, pero la había despedido con una insistencia mayor, aún quería llorar, y no quería ni angustiar ni contarle a la muchacha los motivos.

Sin percatarse siquiera su rostro volvió a enrojecer, y su estima propia bajó hasta los sótanos ocultándose entre los sacos de granos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando en que todo lo acontecido la noche anterior era mucho más grande que ella, Sebastian y Ciel… su madre ¿Que pensaría ella? ¿Edward estaría decepcionado de saberla una traidora? ¿Su padre lo perdonaría? Y sobre todo, la novia de Sebastian, aquella mujer a la que había apuñalado por la espalda sin saber siquiera su nombre ¡Que pecado tan grande era la traición!

Enviaría a Paula a buscarla, debía enfrentarla y afrontarse a sí misma como la discordia en una pareja. Nadie tenía derecho a enturbiar la felicidad de los demás.

Se levantó haciendo un poco de ruido con la ropa, no se había cambiado. Al pie de la cama y durmiendo aún con respiración regular, se encontraba Sir Terry, el pequeño se había aventurado a subir las escaleras des obedeciendo las ordenes de Sebastian y arañando la puerta pidió permiso para entrar a eso de la una o dos de la madrugada.

Acarició su cabeza sintiendo que se le estrujaba el corazón cuando pasó sus dedos por la oreja mutilada.

¿Esa cosa que había escapado de los sirvientes lo había hecho?

Necesitaba un baño, los dos lo necesitaban, pero le daba algo de pena despertar a Paula para que lo preparara, la pobre apenas había dormido por la inspección que ordenara Sebastian.

Se puso de pie acomodando la bata para ocultar su inapropiada vestimenta y se dirigió a la puerta, sin embargo, al tomar el pomo, un miedo injustificado se apoderó de ella, no quería salir, no quería encontrarse con nadie, imaginó las miradas acusadoras de todo en la casa ¡La ingrata que había traicionado al amo!

Retiró la mano como si el metal ardiera y retrocedió un par de pasos. Esperaría a Paula en el horario habitual.

.

Paula entró a la habitación comunal en silencio, buscó su capa, el sombrero, los guantes y la cartera de mano.

— ¿Saldrá, señorita?

La voz de Maylene la sobresaltó haciéndole dar un salto al frente.

—Sí, sí, la señorita Elizabeth me ha pedido hacer algunas compras…

—Es raro que no sea ella quien salga.— comentó la pelirroja distraídamente tomando las sábanas que habían planchado más temprano.

—Eh… es que no se ha sentido bien.

— ¡Oh! No se preocupe, el señor Sebastian ha enviado por un médico, parece que tampoco está muy bien ni el amo Ciel…

—No lo sabía…

Paula no pudo ocultar su expresión de sincero lamento.

— ¿Hay algo que necesite?

—Sebastian se encarga del amo. No hay problema con eso.

Paula por reflejo estiró los brazos para tomar de las manos a la sirvienta y apretarlas en un gesto amistoso que la otra no supo responder.

—Debo irme. Voy tarde.

Paula clavo el alfiler del sombrero, se ajustó los guantes, acomodó la capa sobre sus hombros y salió de la habitación dejando a la otra joven aún perpleja sintiendo en las manos el suave tacto de la dama como un cosquilleo que se apoderó de sus palmas al tiempo en que se le encogía el corazón. ¿Cuánto tardaría en alejarse de ella por miedo a lo que realmente era?

Con los ánimos abatidos apretó contra su pecho la suave tela blanca.

.

Llamaron a la puerta con tres suaves golpes.

—Adelante.

Por la forma delicada supuso que sería Paula regresando de su encargo, pero apenas la puerta se abrió cayó en cuenta de que eso era imposible pues hacía menos de diez minutos que la joven se había marchado, cerró de golpe el libro olvidándose nuevamente de colocar el separador y giró la cabeza muy lentamente, como si aquello fuera a atenuar la presencia del hombre detrás suyo.

Sir Terry sintió la tensión, reo lo más que llegó a hacer fue olfatear el aire, enseguida volvió bajar la cabeza recostándose a los pies de su dueña.

—El joven amo me envía con esto.— dijo colocando sobre la mesita contigua a la mullida silla que ocupaba Lizzy frente al escritorio, la charola con servicio de té, un par de pastelillos de calabaza y un jarrón de cristal con rosas rojas.

—Se ha enterado que no se encuentra bien y lamenta no poder venir personalmente, su salud se lo impide.

La rubia dama asintió agradeciendo tan quedamente que si el mayordomo la escuchó fue debido a su oído tan sensible fuera de la solicitaciones de un humano.

— ¿Desea algo más?

—Está bien, gracias…

Como era costumbre Sebastian sirvió el té con suma ceremonia, preparó toda la mesa en tan reducido espacio y mientras los ojos verdes de la joven examinaban con fascinación incontrolable cada ademán, su inocente mente no dejaba de exigirle preguntara si lo que ella creía recordar en realidad había pasado, porque aparentemente, el comportamiento de Sebastian no se había transformado en absoluto a diferencia de ella.

_Fue solo un error. él no hablará, yo tampoco, nunca pasó…_

Pensaba.

—Aquí tiene, _para la más bella de todas…_

Y toda la fortaleza de Elizabeth se derrumbó, rompiéndose en mil pedazos que flotaron por la salita de la habitación. Buscó poner en sus labios con desesperación la palabras que contrarrestaran el arrebato del que había sido víctima, quería que sus manos encontraran la fortaleza y sus ojos la decisión fulminante de su madre cuando por la calle algún valiente sin cerebro y sin conocerla se atrevía a halagarla, pero no, su cuerpo se había desvanecido en la silla sabiendo la realidad, que había sucedido, y Sebastian no se arrepentía en lo mínimo ni estaba dispuesto a dar un punto y aparte al asunto.

Poseída por un instinto que no era suyo tomó la taza sin pronunciar palabra pero con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos cristalinos dejando en evidencia la confusión y el dilema en que la había dejado, turbada, extraña, lejos de sí misma a puertas abiertas frente a él.

—Debo retirarme.

Entonces se marchó dándole la oportunidad para acabar de desvanecerse.

.

Paula esperó a que el oficial le cediera el paso para llegar a la otra calle donde empezaba el parque, agradeció inclinando la cabeza y abriéndose paso entre los demás viandantes con su paso corto pero rápido, finalmente distinguió el palacio hindú contrastando en toda su gloria con lo demás en la ciudad, se acercaba a la puerta cuando Agni la distinguió desde un ventanal y se apresuró a su encuentro.

—Buenos días.— saludó tímidamente la muchacha con el rostro mirando tímidamente hacia abajo.

—Buenos días, esta tarde pensaba mandar a un mensajero.— respondió sabiendo de antemano a qué se debía la visita.

— ¿Le importaría si salimos un momento y le cuento detalles en el parque?

Ella asintió ruborizándose toda.

—Solo será unos momentos, tampoco puedo alejarme mucho del príncipe.

Volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro, Agni se aseguró de que no hubiera más escuchas que ella y comenzó a hablar.

—El nombre de la señorita es Letizia Rocasolano, de madre inglesa y padre español, una combinación poco frecuente si me lo pregunta, la madre es institutriz retirada, el padre médico especialista en traumatología y ortopedia, un mente genial estudiada en Suiza, al parecer el doctor es miembro del consejo que atiende al señorito Middleford… Veintitrés años, enfermera recién graduada con estudios en Inglaterra, al parecer antes del señor Sebastian, estuvo comprometida, pero no puedo determinar las razones del rompimiento.

—Letizia Rocasolano…— repitió Paula.

—Al parecer el señor Sebastian se le ha propuesto, pero no se ha fijado fecha, supongo que dependerá del señorito Ciel.

—Sí, debe de ser.

—Debo regresar, ya me he ausentado bastante, comparto su preocupación. Cualquier cosa en la que pueda servir, hágamelo saber.

Paula asintió y se inclinó un poco para despedir al hombre que había hecho el ademán propio de su país para dejarla tras haberle conseguido un coche que la llevara de regreso a la mansión.

El camino se le antojó demasiado lento.

Paula entró por la puerta de servicio, silenciosa como acostumbraba, se quitó el sombrero, la capa y los guantes.

Dejó salir un suspiro cansado.

Tras haber dejado sus cosas en el lugar pertinente subió las escaleras para ver a su señora y corroborarle lo que había sospechado.

Al pie del último peldaño en la planta baja el mensajero la vio pasar, ella no le había visto, en parte porque él deliberadamente se había cobijado en un punto poco visible, no por malicia, sino por una arraigada costumbre de su carácter, el médico había llegado hacía unos minutos y desde que llamaron a la puerta él se había desvanecido del rango de visión, pero esperaba a Sebastian, tenía un mensaje de la Marquesa.

—Debiste ofrecerte a traerla.— recriminó Maylene pasando a su lado con una caja que contenía unas figurillas de porcelana que reemplazarían algunas de la biblioteca con las que había tenido un accidente.

—No sabía como llamarla desde el coche, dice Oscar.

—Pero si la viste y sabías que venía a la casa, habría sido lo más apropiado.

—Además habría interrumpido su cita, dice Emily.

— ¡¿Cita?

Los ojos reptiles del mensajero se giraron para verla, y por toda respuesta asintió sin dar más detalles dejando a la sirvienta clavada en el suelo con la boca muy abierta.

.

La intempestiva entrada de Jeane silenció la enfermería totalmente. La robusta mujer que había servido en el hospital desde hacía veinticinco años con dedicación y sin falta alguna cada día de su vida desde que ingresó se encontraba colorada haciendo contraste extraño su pelo rubio platinado, la piel roja y el uniforme blanco.

— ¡Pero qué mujer tan más insolente!— estalló arrojando a la mesa una venda que se desenrolló en la caída hasta dar al suelo.

— ¿La Marquesa?— preguntó una de las más valiente con un dejo de burla irritante en la voz que dejaba entre líneas un "te lo dije".

— ¿Quién más si no?

Las risitas alrededor no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Quieres que envíe a alguien más?— preguntó quien parecía ser la jefa con agria paciencia frotando una bolita de algodón con agua oxigenada contra su delantal manchado gracias a algún paciente.

—No. Iré yo, esa mujer no manda en este hospital, ni siquiera es una paciente.

—No empieces una guerra que no ganarás, Jeane.

La aludida resopló, miró su reflejo en el cristal del dispensario a su lado y se dispuso a salir de nueva cuenta tras haber encontrado el sito adecuado para estallar su frustración.

—Si encuentras a Letizia en tu camino, dile que tiene guardia esta noche, y no se va a escapar si quiere seguir trabajando aquí, así su padre llegue a director.

— ¡Que va! Esa atolondrada anda revoloteando en todos lados presumiendo a su nuevo novio.

— ¿El mayordomo que vino a verla la otra vez?

—El mismo, Sebastian Michaelis de la casa Phantomhive.

— ¿Y cómo no lo va a presumir? — chilló una denotando el matiz de envidia.

—Pues a mi no me acercan a esa casa ni a palos ni por un hombre guapo.— exclamó otra terminando de sellar el contenido de un pequeño bote con píldoras listo para ser etiquetado respecto a la habitación a la que estaba destinado.

—Eso dices, pero si hubiera llegado preguntando por ti no lo piensas dos veces.

—Pues a mi no me sacan de la cabeza que esa casa, y ese hombre también, no son propios de Dios.— alegó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla.

—De cualquier forma, si eso es lo que piensas, Letizia no pierde nada intentándolo ¿No has escuchado esas historias donde el mayordomo asesina a su señor y huye con su amante y la fortuna robada de la mansión? Yo creo que en eso piensa esa atontada.

—Su novio anterior hizo bien huyendo antes de amarrarse a ella con el matrimonio.

—Pues a ver cuánto dura este Sebastian antes de darse cuenta de que es una arpía...

Jean movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ya había escuchado de más, y ella aún debía hacer ronda a diferencia de las otras tres que perdían buena parte de la jornada con el envase de medicamentos.

Cuatro.

Cuatro que perdían el tiempo con el envase de medicamentos. No había visto, sino hasta que estaba por salir, a la muchacha que permanecía silenciosa en una esquina muy concentrada tomando nota del inventario que era su responsabilidad. La miró de arriba a abajo sin terminar de aprobarla, era delgada, bajita, de piel morena con ojos enormes en color verde aceituna y grueso cabello negro, larguísimo, anudado siempre en una trenza que llegaba poco más abajo de la cintura.

—Prana.— la llamó. La otra giró rápidamente atendiendo el llamado de su superiora, o al menos la joven así lo veía por la diferencia de años de servicio aunque las dos eran enfermeras en mismo rango.

—Tengo entendido que tienes el sábado libre, quiero que nos acompañes, a mí y mis hijos, a cenar.

La joven asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Jeane hizo lo mismo en un gesto brusco y finalmente se fue.

La mujeres hindúes eran esposas, no trabajadoras, sería más apropiada su estancia en el país si se casaba, y qué mejor que con su hijo mayor, él ya cumpliría los treinta años y no daba luces de querer sentar cabeza, eso le preocupaba, ella no viviría por siempre y tenía que asegurarse de que estaría bien atendido cuando ella partiera. Prana sería buena, no le daría problemas y era además muy servicial, ordenada y respetuosa.

.

Elizabeth se mordió los labios luego de que Paula terminara de repetir las palabras de Agni. El rojo que teñía sus mejillas aún no se desvanecía completamente y tras la noticia no había sucedido otra cosa que no fuera aumentar, a la joven dama de compañía le pareció fiebre e instintivamente llevó su mano hasta palpar la frente.

—Debería dejar que el médico la vea.— susurró recordando que el profesional debía estar en la habitación de Ciel.

—No, Paula, estoy bien de verdad, es solo que en cuatro días…

La joven sonrió tristemente dejando la mano descansar en la mejilla de la señorita.

—Todo va a estar bien.— dijo sin saber de qué manera, pero Lizzy le creyó ciegamente como cuando le aseguraba que no había nada bajo la cama, calmando solo un poco el miedo y la creciente miseria que tenía consumiéndola por dentro.

Llamaron nuevamente a la puerta. Con el valor muy en alto gracias a la presencia de Paula permitió el paso ya sabiendo de antemano de quién se trataba, pues en la ausencia de la dama de compañía, la había visitado tres veces en total con cualquier pretexto.

—El joven amo desea saber si visitará a Lord Edward esta tarde.

Elizabeth asintió, era un pretexto perfecto y natural para buscar a la novia de Sebastian y ofrecerse ella misma a hablar con Ciel para no postergar la fecha de su unión con el mayordomo.

.

—Creí que nos llevaría Snake…— dijo Elizabeth cuidando que no hubiera reproche en su voz al mirar a Sebastian enfilarse para conducir el carruaje.

—Ha sido el joven amo quien me envía.

—Ya veo…— respondió no muy convencida subiendo junto con Paula. Una vez dentro, la dama de compañía se acercó a su oído.

—Cualquier pretexto sería bueno para el señor Sebastian.

Lizzy asintió abochornada, si Sebastian iba, no podría, de ninguna manera, buscar a Letizia.

.

Elizabeth de decidió a utilizar todo su ingenio, hablaría con Letizia, de ser necesario en la nariz de Sebastian.

Su corazón bombeaba sangre tan rápido que por instantes pensó que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo, Paula no lo había notado, o eso daba a entenderse, pues de caso contrario Lizzy ya habría leído en sus ojos que había sido descubierta, el escándalo que armaría sin pronunciar palabra no quería ni imaginarlo, desvió la mirada enajenándose de los ademanes de Sebastian para conducirlas por los pasillos del hospital atrayendo miradas.

Había muchos murmullos.

Apretó los puños cuidando de mantener la calma, pues no había modo lógico en que supieran de aquél… incidente. No no había manera, seguro hablaban de otras cosas. Empezó a temblar ligeramente a medida en que buscaba con la mirada el cabello rojo que delatara a la enfermera que buscaba, pero llegaron hasta la habitación de Edward sin noticia alguna, su madre les recibió con un dejo de reproche preguntando inmediatamente por la salud de Ciel, hasta ese momento, Elizabeth cayó en el horror que le causaba el recordar que no había visitado a su primo por la mañana, ni siquiera parecía haber comprendido la frase en la que Sebastian le hacía saber que no se encontraba bien.

Su miseria creció como si aquello fuera posible a esas alturas del día. Para cuando llegó nuevamente a la realidad, el mayordomo ya había explicado y detallado el informe del médico. Frances pareció aceptarlo, mas ello no significaba que lo aprobaba, y de eso su hija era consciente perfectamente.

— ¿Desea que le deje a solas, Milady?

Elizabeth asintió. Mejor que se reuniera él con ella. Ya buscaría otra oportunidad.

.

Sebastian levantó la mano llevando el dedo índice a los labios pintados de rosa pálido par no permitiré hablar.

La reglas no permitían colores llamativos en el maquillaje, y de hecho este debía ser el mínimo posible, Letizia lo usaba principalmente para aminorar las pecas y en la boca, que si por ella fuera sería igualmente rojo, intenso, brillante, como su propio pelo…

Sebastian sonrió, pero para sí mismo no pudiendo concebir aquello como algo más que una ironía, una buena broma que no había planificado a propósito, pero así era; roja toda ella salvo por el uniforme. Roja, escandalosa, vanidosa, insoportable y completamente a su merced.

Ella cerró los ojos levantándose en puntas, esperando la besara. Y así lo hizo.

.

Jeane estaba a punto de rendirse en la búsqueda de la enfermera pelirroja, tenía que presentarse en cuarenta minutos para el baño del señorito Middleford, y esta vez, dejaría a la Marquesa sin palabra alguna, y de eso estaba segura. Transitaba por el pasillo que conducía del área de hospitalización al espacio denominado "Control de enfermeras" del segundo piso, iría a hacer una última ronda por su área y después se iría al edificio privado.

Su andar era como el de cualquier enfermes a, ágil y silencioso, pero en ella y por su complexión había cierta extraña sensación que asemejaba a un rebote.

A su paso las demás enfermeras inclinaban la cabeza, después de la jefa era ella la más respetada del hospital, temida tal vez por la dureza con la que llegaba a tratar los errores sin que por ello existiera objeción alguna por la anciana que era en realidad la líder de aquellos ángeles terrenales que cuidaban de las dolencias del enfermo y el herido.

Todos la respetaban, todas menos aquella pequeña malcriada que por ser hija de un médico especialista, tenía más derecho y autoridad cuando su rango no le confería más que el deber de asentir y trabajar. La misma que precisamente estaba en un rincón, haciendo un contraste entre el blanco de su uniforme de enfermera y el negro del uniforme de mayordomo.

Indignada, por la escena, y porque ella había pasado ya tres veces por ese pasillo sin haberla encontrado, respingó, infló las mejillas, se coloró completamente por el enfado y les alcanzó en tres zancadas.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_*:P y regresamos… con unas cavilaciones de Sebastian acerca de su querida pelirroja XD_

_Bueno, tal vez esté fuera de lugar, pero: ¡Feliz año 2012! :D_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	12. despidiéndose

**Ese mayordomo, despidiéndose**

Ciel sorbió el té de la tarde en la tranquilidad de su habitación.

— ¿Elizabeth volvió a salir?

—No, señor.

Sebastian cortó el pastel de tres chocolates sirviendo una porción.

—No hay mucho ruido.— observó el Conde queriendo aclarar el punto de la anterior pregunta.

—Está acostada. Creo que no se siente bien.

— ¿La ha visto el médico?

—No creo que sea en ese sentido ¿Sabe? Hoy es sábado.

El joven bajó la taza dejándola sobre su plato, tomó el pastel y la cucharita de plata para cortar la punta.

—Ya veo.— fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a comer. Sebastian le había asegurado que era chocolate dulce, pero no lo encontró así al momento de paladearlo. Era ya oficialmente, el último día que Elizabeth estaría en la casa. Se quedaría a la cena y después de eso, la Marquesa la recogería lista para partir a la mañana siguiente. Eso no hacía feliz a su prima, pero a él le daba cierta tranquilidad y seguridad de que todo lo que pasara en adelante, incluyendo la cacería de monstruos -infructuosa hasta el momento- dejaría de lado y bajo la seguridad del colegio muy lejano a esa ciudad, a Lizzy.

Sí, Lizzy. No Elizabeth, Lizzy.

— ¿Sucede algo, joven amo?

—La cena debe ser especial.

—Como usted ordene…

.

Elizabeth inclinó la cabeza escuchando a Paula hablar sobre algo a lo que en realidad no estaba poniendo mucha atención. El té de la tarde estaba servido y los pasteles de chocolate también, los habían traído hacía un rato pero apenas habían sorbido algo entre el poco ánimo y la conversación. La joven dama de compañía se había estado esforzando desde temprano para que fuera un día agradable aunque fuese el último que tendría "libre" en algunos años, tal vez por eso en realidad era suya esa olímpica tarea, la sensación de pérdida se había anidado también en ella, tan solo en esa mañana al ir a escogerle la ropa que usaría supo que sería el último vestido que le pondría, la última vez que cepillaría su cabello y anudara los listones en sus coletas.

—Milady…

La hija de la marquesa sonrió tristemente. Paula se había quedado callada de momento, y sus ojos castaños se habían vuelto acuosos, su voz quebrada. Estarían separadas cuando nunca antes lo habían estado.

Paula había vivido en la casa Midford toda su vida, había nacido en las habitaciones de sirvientes, y junto con sus tres hermanas mayores, y dos hermanas menores, su madre y padre, formaban parte de la servidumbre desde hacía unas dos o tres generaciones. Cuando Elizabeth nació su nada fue la mayor de sus hermanas, pero Paula debió reemplazarla algunos años más tarde cuando se casó y marchó de la casa con su esposo. La diferencia entre la hija de la Marquesa y ella era apenas de cinco años, así que no fue muy difícil que más que dama de compañía se convirtiera en su más cercana amiga. A partir de ese momento, Paula no tuvo nada más en mente que atender lo que a aquella dulce niña se le ocurriera...

—Tranquila Paula, escribiré con frecuencia, ya verás…

—Oh, me encargaré de que su madre y el amo Ciel las lean…

— ¡Para ti, Paula! ¡Para ti!

La joven soltó alguna lágrima que limpió rápidamente con el dorso de la mano.

—No se preocupe por el sentimentalismo de una sirvienta…

Elizabeth se incorporó del sillón dejando de lado el libro perdiendo la página por enésima vez, pero sin tomarle importancia tomó las manos de Paula y las presionó con fuerza.

—Tú no eres una sirvienta. Eres mi amiga, y lo sabes ¡Ahora que suenen los cascabeles!

Paula rió un poco con sinceridad, buscando en su delantal los susodichos aditamentos de "felicidad instantánea", pero un llamado a la puerta la interrumpió.

—Adelante.

Lizzy tomó con más firmeza las manos de su compañera, resistiendo cualquier reacción que le ocasionara ver a Sebastian entrando con un enorme ramo de rosas de un intenso color rojo, de fuerte olor, brillantes y esplendorosas.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lady Elizabeth! ¡El amo Ciel le ha enviado flores!

—Así es.— se apresuró a decir el mayordomo observando meticulosamente la gesticulación de la rubia que era objeto principal de sus actividades recientemente. Esbozó una sonrisa, una auténtica, lejos de la cortesía y el protocolo, de aquellas que solo emergían cuando veía triunfar el instinto sobre aquello que los humanos se empeñaban en llamar "correcto".

Decepción.

Lo leyó claramente y con todas las letras en los ojos y labios de Elizabeth levemente fruncidos.

Decepción causada por aquellas flores mandadas cortar del jardín por el amo para su prima y prometida. Decepción porque no fueron de él, del hombre que se había desecho en halagos y atenciones los últimos días. Decepción de sí misma por haber dejado entrever aquello, y colorada clavó la vista en las rosas agradeciéndolas con las más espléndida de las actuaciones.

El mayordomo dejó la habitación. Lizzy se removió incómoda en su asiento mientras Paula desbordaba alegría, completamente enternecida por la belleza del presente.

—Toda la habitación se quedará con el olor ¡Que bello!

—Sí… lástima que no pueda llevármelas.

—Oh, Milady… ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Cenemos fuera!

—Pero Paula, eso debieras de decirle a Sebastian, él empieza los preparativos de la cena desde temprano.

—Me refiero al jardín, una cena a la luz de la luna ¡Habrá una noche preciosa, se lo aseguro! ¡Como una pequeña fiesta de despedida! ¡Iré ya mismo!

Y diciéndolo se puso de pie en un salto corriendo a la puerta, al verla, Elizabeth sonrió completamente segura de que al encontrarle se pondría colorada y perdería el habla. Con toda seguridad ella haría también lo mismo.

Despacio tomó entre sus manos una de las preciosas flores y la acercó a su rostro para aspirar el perfume. En su interior el recuerdo de Ciel volvió a cobrar fuerza, decidida, cortó el tallo y la acomodó en su cabello. Aprovecharía la ausencia de Paula para hacer algo que si no arrancaba de su pecho, la volvería loca al irse.

Avanzó por el pasillo alisando su falda, acomodando los rizos, humedeciéndose los labios. Finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Ciel, llamó un poco indecisa sobre si sería prudente o no interrumpirle dado su estado de salud, pero al escuchar que le daban permiso despejó sus dudas, respiró hondo y entró con paso firme.

—Buenas tardes, Ciel…

—Buenas tardes, Elizabeth,

La rubia infló las mejillas para hacer notar su molestia por haber sido llamada por su nombre completo. No obstante se arrepintió casi de inmediato, serenando la expresión de su rostro y nuevamente pasando las manos por los pliegues frontales de su vestido desapareciendo la inexistente arruga que la mortificaba desde hacía unos minutos.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No… no realmente…

Ciel dobló el periódico dejándolo sobre la mesa que flanqueaba el sillón que ocupaba frente a la chimenea encendida pese a que no hacía un clima particularmente fresco.

— ¿Qué necesitas?— volvió a hablar el muchacho en cuanto notó que el habla se había ido de la boca de su acompañante. Con un gesto de la mano le indicó que ocupara el asiento frente a él, y ella así lo hizo inclinando el rostro al frente para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas con los mechones de su cabello.

—Yo… yo…

—De verdad lo siento, pero no estoy en la mejor de las condiciones para…

—Para que me quede. No importa. Si quiero ser una digna esposa debo prepararme más, hay muchas cosas que desconozco, que debo aprender…

Ciel no se atrevió a mirarla prefiriendo fingir interés en las danzantes llamas de la fogata.

—De verdad lo siento.

—De verdad no importa.

Elizabeth volvió a humedecerse los labios, despacio, muy lentamente resbaló de la silla hasta quedar arrodillada al frente del hombre al que había entregado su corazón cuando apenas era una niña. Lo adoraba, lo quería, le gustaba todo en él aunque ahora fuera completamente diferente, siempre había sido la persona más indica para entregar su ternura y su amor, ella quería aliviar sus penas, aligerar su carga, iluminar sus días. Alcanzó el sillón aún sin decidirse a hacer lo que había ido a hacer.

—Pero imagino que tienes permitida la correspondencia, mantendré un contacto regular mientras me sea posible hacerlo, tengo programados varios viajes al extranjero y…

Las mejillas del Conde se encendieron al notar la cercanía de la joven, se le fue de la mente el discurso que tenía preparado para ese momento de confrontación. El mundo se volvió lento y deseó que llegara Sebastian ofreciendo té o cualquier otra nimiedad ¡Era tan bueno irrumpiendo momentos! Tragó grueso, la respiración tibia de Elizabeth la sentía tan cerca…

¿Ella realmente iba a… besarlo?

Elizabeth había entrecerrado los ojos por el contrario a él que los tenía muy abiertos, al menos el que no estaba oculto bajo el parche. No era la primera vez que la tenía así de cerca, muchas otras veces se le había lanzado encima, ya había visto lo blanca que era y había descubierto un reguero de pequeñas pecas en los pómulos que cubría con un poco de maquillaje. Sabía que el rubor era un tono natural de sus mejillas y no causado por productos cosméticos. Las pestañas largas, espesas, de un café muy oscuro, casi negro pero sin llegar a serlo.

Perfume de lilas… con un toque de hierbabuena, pero eso era por Paula.

De rasgos afilados, ambos tenían la nariz muy parecida, tal vez por aquello de ser primos, pero ella en general era más afilada, más delgada aún con los vuelos, listones y plisados de su ropa y accesorios. Tal vez por eso mismo y el ancho el peinado no se distinguía a primera vista la complexión real.

Era ya una señorita, de curvas muy suaves, nada realmente pronunciado… casi frágil…

Los segundos que se convirtieron en horas finalmente se acabaron, el sopor terminó con el toque de sus labios suaves y húmedos sobre los suyos, solo un segundo, tal vez menos, solo un instante que pasó fugaz como el destello de una estrella fugaz antes de desaparecer. Giró el rostro levantando la mano para detenerla tomándole por los hombros

—Elizabeth, no creo que… no creo que sea lo más apropiado…

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando desaparecer.

—No hagas las cosas difíciles…

Apretó los labios rechazados, y se levantó sin poder recoger los trozos de su deseo destrozado.

—Elizabeth lo siento.— se apresuró a decir Ciel levantándose también dejando caer la servilleta que aún tenía sobre las piernas, pero fue completamente incapaz de remediar su actuar entregándole eso que ella había ido a buscar, quedándose solo con las manos sobre sus delgados hombros, pensó en atraerla contra él y abrazarla, consolarla de algún modo, pero solo permaneció pasmado, pensando en Sebastian y lo que él hubiera hecho.

Frunció el ceño solo de imaginar que aquél demonio pudiera lograr algo ante lo que él se había acobardado.

—Te veré en la cena.— dijo ella a modo de despedida regalándole una sonrisa triste pero auténtica que pretendía dejarle saber que no había rencor alguno, y era verdad.

—Elizabeth…

La hija de la Marquesa dejó la habitación tragándose el llanto que dejó libre solo hasta que regresó a su propia habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama enterrando el rostro en la almohada, sintiendo el dolor de la derrota. Era un hecho que iría al colegio, y que Ciel no la extrañaría en lo mínimo.

No pasó mucho antes de que se diera cuenta que había algo en la cama. Como tenía los ojos empañados no se había percatado en un principio, pero el tacto no podía turbarse tan fácilmente, se limpió los ojos y lo que vio cortó abruptamente su pesar: toda la amplia cama estaba cubierta de rosas blancas.

Se incorporó rápidamente para no aplastarlas más de lo que ya había hecho. Llamaron a la puerta nuevamente.

Asustada pensó que podría ser Paula ¿Qué le diría? ¡O Maylene! ¡Ciel! ¡Si era Ciel y él no había mandado las rosas blancas…! Porque él no podía ser, simplemente no… las rosas rojas eran del Conde, pero las blancas… las blancas eran de Sebastian, estaba segurísima, era como su sello, lo que diferenciaba siempre los detalles del amo y el sirviente, lo había notado desde que era más pequeña.

— ¿Milady?

Las piernas de Elizabeth flaquearon para bajarse y correr el dosel ocultando tan pecaminoso y provocativo detalle. Con la piel de la cara incendiada desde dentro, no se percató del momento en que le permitió pasar.

—Solo venía a entregarle esto…— dijo mostrando una charola plateada sobre la cual descansaba una carta.

Seguía sin habla, con los ojos hinchados, el rubor encendido.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?— preguntó él acercándose rápidamente.

— ¿Milady? ¿Hay algo que yo…?

Elizabeth rompió a llorar cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

¿Qué era lo que había fallado cuando todo lo había intentado?

Fue la pequeña tierna que esperaba a que todo se resolviera mientras cepillaba su cabello, fue la valiente mujer de armas tomar, la que se mantuvo al margen esperando, la que intervino, la que esperaba indicaciones y la que tomaba iniciativa, pudorosa y más liberal…

Error tars error.

Nunca debió seguir a Ciel esa noche, nunca debió cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, nunca debió ir a verle y menos aún hacer algo tan vulgar y de tan mal gusto como ofrecerse de tal manera. Se repudiaba a sí misma, a sus decisiones, a no tener la fuerza para pedirle, ordenarle, exigirle a Sebastian, un sirviente, que le dejara sola y no se atreviera a hacer lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, soltarle una bofetada por acercarse tanto, demandarle a Ciel que lo echara de la casa por abrazarla con tanta confianza, pero no, no era simplemente posible para ella alejarlo, tal vez porque su ego de mujer estaba dañado por el rechazo.

Sí, tal vez era solamente que necesitaba reafirmarse con el mundo como una joven atractiva, cuando menos bonita, y Edward no estaba presente para hacerla sentir como la más hermosa con sus mimos que la hacían sentir como cuando era pequeña; segura y confiada en un porvenir dichoso.

—Ya no se que hacer, cada día me soporta menos…— dijo sollozando.

—Milady no debe culpar al amo Ciel, estoy seguro que lo que sea que haya hecho no ha sido con afán de herirla, ni tampoco se culpe a sí misma, es solo que ha intentado volar con alas rotas.— respondió el mayordomo pasando los dedos finos y largos por entre el cabello rubio, apartándolo del rostro para que no se acalorara más de la cuenta, obtuvo con ello, también la reacción de que al avergonzarse de su estado y no tener el cabello que le cubriera, ella ocultara más el rostro en su pecho.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Ciel durante _ese mes_? ¿Qué fue lo que le arrebataron? ¿Qué lo convirtió en lo que es? Ya no puedo engañarme pensando que son sus deberes con la Reina, ya dejé de creer eso hace mucho, estoy totalmente convencida de que tiene que ser _ese mes_ la causa de su dolor… Y tú lo sabes, porque tú me lo devolviste, pero ¿Por qué olvidaste una parte de él? ¿O es que no estaba ya cuando le encontraste? ¡Sebastian, si no lo sé me voy a volver loca!

El mayordomo sabía a lo que se refería y en realidad sabía que ella tenía una sospecha clavada como espina en el corazón, pero su propia inocencia le negaba imaginar a detalle lo que pudo haber pasado. Estúpida no era, ingenua con toda seguridad sí, pero si su madre la había adiestrado para blandir el acero, no debió escatimarse en prepararla para el verdadero rostro de la humanidad de manera que no perdiera el temple presentándose la situación ¿Pero realmente podría siquiera aceptar la realidad de aquello que condujo al Conde a poner los pies en el infierno?

No.

Y no tenía libertad para decirle aunque le interesarla hacerlo, así que su petición era imposible. Suspiró quedamente pensando que no podría llevar a cabo el propósito de cumplirle cuanto capricho se le ocurriera a la joven, pero aún le quedaban algunas cartas por bajar en aquel juego antes de estirar las cuerdas.

Paula había sido enviada a una tienda con el afán de encontrar un vestido "especial" para la cena, realmente no le había costado deshacerse de ella por algunas horas, estaba tan emocionada por la cena junto al estanque que no hizo siquiera preguntas y salió a toda prisa arrastrando a Maylene con ella, por lo que estaba agradecido con Paula al sacarle de encima a un atarantado más. Snake con correspondencia en mano estaría fuera entre dos o dos horas y media, nada de eso urgía realmente pero ¿Quién en esa casa iba a cuestionar los métodos del mayordomo?

Bard encerrado en la cocina con un puñado de recetas que debía probar, y que aún utilizando sus inseguros e ineficientes métodos de optimización, tardaría un rato antes de explotar algo, y Finny, al otro lado de la casa preparando crisantemos que no iba a utilizar realmente.

Respecto al más preocupante; Ciel Phantomhive…

Tan joven y predecible, se encerraría hasta la cena preguntándose como podía fingir que nada había pasado cuando era con total seguridad que había destrozado emocionalmente a la única persona que había expresado abiertamente que le importaba. Seguiría tomando té, leyendo el diario -fingiendo hacerlo en realidad- y ensayaría una y otra vez la expresión imperturbable que debía mostrar. Definitivamente no estaría escribiendo un discurso de "profundo arrepentimiento y más sincera disculpa", solo tal vez, un pequeño gesto para que ella no se fuera con rencor, o tal vez sí, pisando un punto de cierta desesperación el Conde podría rendirse a la táctica más obvia y de eficacia comprobada para alejar personas; que cambiara el afecto por desprecio, asumiendo las posteriores consecuencias que conllevara aquello.

Aún y con todo lo que a su amo pudiera ocurrírsele, ir a su habitación para ver como se encontraba y disculparse… no era una opción real.

Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo solo para él, y la hija de la Marquesa.

El llanto seguía constante, pero a un nivel inferior a como había empezado, el dolor seguía latente y apenas ella hubo mostrado intenciones de apartarse para disculparse y despedirlo de la habitación, actuó con prontitud, pañuelo en mano, y la más ensayada de sus expresiones de preocupación.

—Estoy convencido de que el amo aprecia su presencia más que la de ninguna otra persona.

—No me mientas por compasión, Sebastian.

—No lo hago, yo no digo mentiras ni tampoco sería tan ruin como para albergar semejante sentimiento por usted. Si intervengo a favor del joven amo, no es tampoco con el objeto de que ignore sus desaires. Si busco ofrecerle una respuesta, que no puedo complacer enteramente, y espero sepa comprender, no es con el afán de justificar de su torpeza al tratar con otras personas…

— ¿Entonces que es?

Elizabeth lo miró directamente a los ojos desde que hubiera irrumpido en la habitación hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Los tenía incoados, el rostro colorado completamente y el cabello por demás desorejado, no obstante y sincerándose consigo mismo, la estampa le resultó atractiva al mayordomo, más que cuando tenía maquillaje y todo en perfecto orden y lugar, le irritaba la falsedad del arreglo.

— ¡Se…!

Elizabeth no pudo ni terminar de pronunciar el nombre, sus labios habían sido aprisionados mucho antes de siquiera entender con qué intenciones Sebastian la había estrechado con más fuerza de la necesaria para los gestos de consuelo fraternal. En un principio el impulso de alejarlo a manotazos como si fuese una mosca molesta, ganó, pero el mayordomo sabía que si accedía a aquella justa -mas no realmente sincera- demanda, perdería toda oportunidad pasiva de cumplir sus cometidos en la brevedad que el tiempo requería.

La insistencia de la joven duró a lo mucho solo un par de segundos, la húmeda persuasión de aquél impertinente la había convencido en su totalidad con la táctica que nunca fallaba. Un demonio solo podía acceder al corazón de una mujer cuando su amado habría la herida, y eso él lo tenía perfectamente claro, tanto como que ella no tenía ni idea de qué hacer en esos precisos momentos. Sebastian se separó para dejarla respirar, mientras ella trataba de recobrar el aliento él aspiró profundamente llenándose del aroma de las rosas y exhaló con fuerza un halo tibio para que sintiera su aliento muy cerca de su oreja, hacia su cuello, tal como le había dejado sentir en alguna ocasión pasada aunque no se percatara realmente que fue él el causante.

Aquella tregua duró muy poco, con ímpetu controlado para no caer en lo bruto -pues la buena imagen del caballero debía imponerse ante todo, ya que nunca figuró en sus planes ultrajarla- bajó a su cuello retirando una mano de sus delgados hombros, deslizándola a su cintura mientras que la otra se enredaba delicadamente en los rizos rubios para tampoco permitirle que se separara con facilidad. No obstante había liberado sus labios también con otra intención: dejarle hablar.

En cuanto ella le pidiera que parar lo haría. Pero ensanchó la sonrisa y con descaro entreabrió la boca atreviéndose a deslizar la punta de la lengua por la suave piel acalorada, recorriendo un breve camino hasta volverla a besarla en los labios con menos desesperación pero igual esmero, uno largo y suave absteniéndose de morder pero invitándola a responder ante su total falta de iniciativa para detenerse.

Elizabeth suspiró abandonando sus últimos intentos para mover los brazos empujándole, cerró los ojos con fuerza para callar el traidor pensamiento que la arrastraba a los recuerdos de aquella primera y efímera vez en la completa oscuridad de esa misma habitación, los pensamientos traidores que habían reclamado lo pronto que todo acabó ahora se encargaban de entumirle la voluntad para siquiera seguir llorando por el desprecio sufrido hacía unos momentos…

Sin duda aluna ese era un beso de verdad, el beso que se ilustraba en los cuadros románticos franceses, el beso que inspiraba a los escultores a retratar a cupido, el beso censurado por las buenas costumbres, el beso completamente distinto a lo que ella buscaba en Ciel, si él no la hubiera apartado ¿Qué habría hecho? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella jamás en su vida había entregado más que un roce de segundos?

¡Torpe! ¡Torpe de ella!

Accedió casi enseguida ante el sugestivo movimiento de la boca del hombre que ahora la tenía en brazos y no era su prometido, el hombre que le estaba mostrando lo que debió haber hecho para que Ciel no se arrepintiera de haberle permitido siquiera intentarlo. Ahogó un grito, un pequeño chillido de escándalo a sus costumbres al sentir intrusa la lengua del mayordomo que reclamaba la suya.

Entonces sin percatarse, soltó unas lágrimas, y no de despecho como las anteriores, sino de simple compasión por ella misma, pues su mente se había puesto en blanco totalmente.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_"Middleford" o "Midford" o.o que alguien me saque de esa duda en la traducción…_

_^.^ _

_Ya saben vamos lentos lentos pero seguros seguros, y ya viene lo bueno del fic :P siii esta cosa solo es la introducción… -.- ok, hago mucho preámbulo, pero ¿que le vamos a hacer?_

_Gracias a quien e son puedo responder directamente: __lizie michaelis_

_¡Gracias por leer_


	13. un demonio

**Ese mayordomo, un demonio**

El silencio. La quietud. La paz. Todo se arremolinaba en una parsimonia casi exasperante, opuesta y distante a lo que se había planeado para hacer de aquella última noche, una velada especial.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se perdieron en el brillo del estanque, las velas y la luna misma hacían una danza de reflejos embelesadora, completamente hermosa aún con toda esa atormentante e inexistente conversación que estaba en medio de ambos como un invitado no deseado pero que no se puede despedir. Ciel se reservó todo comentario respecto a lo que mentalmente había calificado como "el incidente", estar ahí frente a ella suponía la suma de todos sus esfuerzos y la sumisión de todo su orgullo, incluso había accedido sin reproches a usar traje a juego con el vestido de Elizabeth, con corbatín rosado y algunas guirnaldas de rosas miniatura en la solapa y sombrero. Pero todo eso importaba nada.

Bebió de su copa y enseguida dirigió una mirada a su derecha donde estaba el mayordomo a la espera de poder retirar el servicio para traer el postre. No obstante, ninguno de los dos nobles había terminado, o cuando menos tocado los platos servidos.

Elizabeth soltó un suspiro, pero fue Ciel quien debió desviar la mirada pues el gesto le había resultado como el filo de un puñal muy cerca de su cara.

El joven Conde sentía todo en esa velada demasiado forzado, como si se estuviera llevando aquella puesta en escena solo para complacer a Paula, incluso Elizabeth apenas le había dirigido la palabra, mucho menos le había mirado, pues sus ojos que seguían perdidos en algún punto indefinido del agua con cierto aire ausente esquivaban los suyos en la medida de lo posible. Miró su reloj de bolsillo notando con desesperación que solamente habían pasado cuatro minutos desde que lo consultó la última vez.

—Elizabeth…— susurró.

—Casi son las once ¿Vas a querer el postre? — preguntó procurando no evidenciar su desesperación por marcharse cuanto antes aunque no tenía sueño en absoluto.

La joven giró la cabeza, Ciel contrajo las cejas al encontrarla extrañamente ruborizada y tan tranquila que daba la impresión de acabar de despertar de un placentero sueño.

—El postre estaría bien. — dijo con un hilo de voz.

Sebastian tomó eso como una orden y procedió a despejar la mesa.

El canto de una cigarra se escuchaba lejano pero lo suficientemente claro como para conformar el medio exacto por el que la toda posibilidad de amena despedida, desapareciera de la vista de ambos.

.

—Quisiera estar sola…

—Como desee, lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda. — se disculpó Paula dejando el cepillo sobre el tocador para empezar a trenzar el largo cabello rubio de su joven ama.

—No es tu culpa, es mía, a veces soy demasiado ingenua.

La dama de compañía inclinó la cabeza mustiando sin valor una contradicción para esa última declaración, luego procedió con el mismo ritual de siempre: mullir los cojines, pasar las ollas de cerámica de agua caliente dentro de la cama para prepararla, acomodar el servicio de cristalería en la mesa de noche con agua fresca, cerrar las cortinas, asegurar el ventanal, recoger la ropa…

— ¿Alguna vez has estado con un hombre, Paula?

La joven dio un salto dejando caer el vestido rosa que llevaría a lavar, su rostro se tornó colorado completamente y empezó a tartamudear un poco agitando las manos, recogiendo el vestido y volviéndolo a dejar caer.

—No… no… yo… no.. nunca…

—Ya veo…

Por unos instantes Paula se tragó su propia vergüenza y se acercó con preocupación.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Pasó algo con el amo Ciel?

Elizabeth bajó la mirada con un tenue rubor en las mejillas, los ojos volvieron a desbordarse de lágrimas.

—Yo… creo que eché todo a perder, ya no sé si de verdad yo…

Paula dudó un poco pero finalmente la abrazó atrayéndola contra su pecho.

—Yo no tengo ningún consejo que pueda ser de ayuda para lo que me ha preguntado, pero alguna vez mi madre, hablando a mis hermanas y a mi, dijo que una se puede dar cuenta de lo que siente por un hombre después de estar en sus brazos, al momento puede sentir el impulso de apartarlo o de querer estar ahí toda la vida, pero si después se puede recordar su aroma, su calor, la fuerza de su abrazo…

La joven noble cerró los ojos con más fuerza. ¡Claro que lo recordaba! Recordaba las rosas blancas, el aliento cálido, la lengua dentro su boca en ese beso indecoroso y la forma en la que él debió sostenerla porque a ella se le fue la fuerza de las piernas.

—… ¿Será que estoy enamorada? — preguntó en un susurro doloroso.

—El amor no debe de hacerla infeliz, mi joven ama, el amor que sufre es solo para las novelas y las que amamos sin esperanza, pero para las princesas como usted, su historia pasa diferente…

Elizabeth levanto el rostro mirando a la joven, ya con los ojos acuosos. Quería decirle que no era así, que ella mejor que nadie sabía que todo era muy duro por ser hija de quien era, por ser prometida de quien era, pero se acobardó por pensar que cuando menos ella tenía un sinnúmero de vestidos lindos, sombrillas, sombreros, joyas y juguetes, mientras que Pula solo tenía aparte del uniforme que le hacía usar su madre a toda la servidumbre, un vestido para sus días libres y otro exclusivo para las fiestas de su familia.

Optó por no decir nada, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se encaminó hacia la cama.

—Paula, yo pienso que tú también tienes derecho a tu final feliz, y estoy segura de que lo encontrarás, especialmente ahora que estarás libre de una niña malcriada que te arrastra a sus locuras. Promételo, Paula, que buscarás tu propia felicidad.

—Lady Lizzy…

Quedaron en silencio ambas, con una complicidad que habían tenido siempre pese a la separación que marcaba sus respectivas posiciones. La hija de la Marquesa se había despedido ya de su dama de compañía, de la única amiga que permaneció a su lado cuando se resistió a crecer, cuando prefirió sus zapatos de niña ante los tacones que se alejaron de ella al corretear en fiestas de las que pronto se fue desterrando.

—La dejo, que pase una buena noche. — dijo finalmente paula inclinando la cabeza y saliendo con el vestido para lavar y la vasija de porcelana que ya había calentado la cama.

Elizabeth se vio finalmente sola con el corazón más pesado que nunca, y en parte debido a que su tristeza no era por el desplante de Ciel por la tarde, ni su frialdad por la noche al despedirse tras terminar el _soufflé._

La joven decidió acostarse aunque no tenía sueño, con la cabeza tan revuelta de ideas no había nada más que hacer, apagó las luces y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la suave almohada, sin cerrar los ojos buscó recordar algún abrazo de Ciel para mitigar el golpe de los recuerdos que le producía Sebastian, pero no encontró en sus memorias un momento en que el Conde decidiera por voluntad propia haberla tocado siquiera. Siempre era ella la que se lanzaba sobre él.

La tristeza empezó a anidar en su pecho a medida que recordaba que con toda seguridad, era un hecho que Ciel escapaba de ella en medida de lo posible, y sin poder encontrar algo con lo que afrontar la confusión que le causaba la mera presencia del mayordomo, se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre como un conjuro…

—_Sebastian…_

Y como un conjuro el viento afuera arreció repentinamente golpeando los cristales del ventanal de su balcón. Las puertas se abrieron con un silencioso movimiento ralentizado por la obstrucción de las cortinas. Pensó en dejarlo así, estaba demasiado acalorada, ni siquiera se había cubierto con la sábana quedando sobre la cama con el camisón color celeste como única protección.

Elizabeth se incorporó al escuchar pasos sin ser capaz de poder ver más allá del velo que formaba la cortina ondeante, solo conformándose con la silueta evanescente del hombre que se confundía con la oscuridad, y del que solo se distinguían con claridad sus ojos brillantes y ardientes, como brazas de fuego, un fuego en el que ella se consumía sin resistencia como la cera de las velas.

Mustió nuevamente su nombre en un hálito ansioso que encendió sus mejillas.

—Solo dígalo una sola vez y quedará sellado como un secreto si así lo desea, que de mis labios jamás habrá una palabra delatora por mucho que castigue eso mi propia vanidad.

Avanzó lentamente, con la elegancia propia de él, y la cortina se apartó por si sola dejando entrar el soplo del viento moviendo convenientemente el negro cabello que le caracterizaba en particular acomodo sin protocolo, como una invitación a todo lo que ofrecía por poco decente que se percibiera aquello.

Comprendió, justamente en ese instante a lo que se refería su madre cuando lo llamaba de esa manera, no había mejor descripción para esa promesa tentadora… indecente… indecorosa…

Sería acaso que ella, como la mujer adulta que era, lo había visto mucho antes que su pequeña e ingenua hija. Había visto más que a un perro para la casa Phantomhive, a…

_Un demonio…_

Un último aliento salió de su boca antes de verse nuevamente prisionera de tan pecaminoso hombre que arrodillado a un lado de su cama, se había impulsado lo suficiente para alcanzarla en ese beso casi mortal que acalló cualquier respuesta. Las palabras que había pronunciado con descaro para expresar eso que ya temía, danzaron en su mente desplazando cualquier otro pensamiento, se olvidó de que se marcharía a la mañana siguiente, se olvidó de Paula y su confesión de amor no correspondido, se olvidó de la frialdad de Ciel, de todo y se entregó como no se había atrevido esa misma tarde.

Levantó los brazos enlazándolos a su cuello solamente porque había visto a alguna pareja hacer algo parecido, la mano del mayordomo se movió rápidamente a su cintura y con suma la delicadeza, la dejó sobre la cama de la que solo unos segundos antes se había levantado. Para ella la seda del camisón ardía contra su piel, como si se hubiera vuelto de lana hervida. Suspiró aún con sus labios unidos, una sensación de liberación se apoderó de ella, le había robado ese conflicto de su mente y corazón haciendo espacio solo para él…

Otro suspiro, estaba rendida sobre la cama en medio de aquella extraña oscuridad, el rostro del mayordomo se separó solo los instantes necesarios para permitirle un respiro a su inexperta dama, solo lo justo para dejarle ver que se desabrochaba el corbatín con maestría y lo deslizaba entre el cuello de la camisa. Lento, sofocante, el primer botón se desabrochó revelando el cuello delgado, el segundo dio apertura al inicio del blanco pecho, el tercero y el cuarto dejaron ver el torso suave, delgado pero estilizado.

Cerrar los ojos, escandalizarse, cualquier cosa era más aceptable que quedarse solo mirando, como si fuese un cuadro por cuadro de proyecciones para cinematógrafo. Cuadros que durarían tal vez para toda su vida luego de haberse desecho de todo pudor y vergüenza.

Se irguió un poco y se despojó de las prendas que le daban su estatus como líder de la servidumbre en la casa.

Elizabeth se estremeció completamente pero no apartó cobardemente la mirada, su respiración agitada, el cabello suelto y disperso sobre la almohada como cascada de oro perfumado, las manos quietas sin intención alguna de obligarla a cubrirse los ojos ante semejante visión…

Porque era realmente hermoso…

Le recordó la visita al museo de Louvre, donde se exponían los dioses de cuerpo mortal que elevaban lo humano casi a lo divino, Bernini, Girodet, Sustris, seguramente debieron conocerlo a él para inspirarse.

Levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya, el rojo se intensificó, el fuego quería salir de ellos, pero eso a ella no le importó, definitivamente debía ser ajeno a lo meramente mortal, se convencía de ello más y más, sus formas, sus maneras, sus inverosímiles hazañas y ahora estaban ahí, en su habitación en plena noche preparando la última puñalada que darían juntos a todo lo bueno y decente que había entre ellos.

Suplicó un beso porque no sabía qué más pedir y él se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella para concederle lo que sería tal vez, la última petición hecha por libre voluntad, porque después de esa noche, quedaría marcada para toda la vida aunque ella no lo supiera.

No hubo mediaciones ni más palabras perfectamente preparadas, el momento crucial de volverla partícipe de aquella memorable noche, había llegado, el mayordomo bajó las manos conduciéndolas por las suaves curvas de una joven que empezaba ser mujer, la cintura, las caderas, las piernas largas hasta el final de aquél incompetente camisola de dormir, la deslizó hábilmente hacia arriba a falta de botonadura apartándola tan lejos como pudo hacerlo, otras dos prendas más por las cuales no había existido resistencia alguna.

Vergüenza borrada, sin rastro alguno de todos los absurdos prejuicios que se formaban sobre lo que era considerado decente, ya habíase olvidado por completo de todo lo que le había impedido reconocerse a sí misma como una joven que deseaba sentirse amada y reconocida como bella después de haber sufrido un rechazo por la persona amada.

Solo por unos instantes se dio la libertad de pensar en su joven amo como en el propietario de una torpeza sin igual, la imagen de la hija de la marquesa debajo suyo se le antojo más perfecta de lo que había previsto en sus ideas originales, sonrojada pese a todo, con los labios hinchados por el previo trabajo que había hecho en ellos, acalorada y tan dispuesta que parecía irreal.

¿Quién en tantos años de servicio se hubiera imaginado que la niña irritante que gustaba de vestirlo de rosa, estaría así frente a él?

No pudo evitar humedecerse los labios mientras examinaba detalladamente cada parte de su recién descubierto cuerpo de mujer, el pecho subía y bajaba con una respiración irregular, las piernas aún juntas, levemente flexionadas entre las de él. Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos, el minucioso proceso que había diseñado para ese momento se rompió en pedazos pues ella no había reaccionado en absoluto como lo tenía previsto, no lloraba, no se lamentaba, estaba simplemente dispuesta a llegar hasta el final.

Mucho más de lo que imaginaba…

Deslizó suavemente los dedos por sus muslos blancos y el toque pareció hacerla reaccionar, al menos lo suficiente como intentar cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, le permitió hacerlo, le regalaría la sensación de seguridad pero al mismo tiempo separaba sus piernas exponiéndola ante él. Pasó la mano por el vello dorado y rizado arrancándole un suspiro jadeante, palpó con cuidado, exploró superficialmente la zona aunque en realidad no necesitaba hacerlo, podía sentirla, leerla, estaba completamente lista. Luego se dirigió a su propio pantalón, que había tenido la cortesía de mantener en su lugar para respetar ciertos tiempos que le permitirán a la joven asimilar todo lo que acontecía mientras duraba la calma que precedería la tormenta a la que la arrastraría. Redujo su distancia y con sumo cuidado alcanzó a tomar entre sus manos los senos levemente pronunciados una vez que se hubo desecho de la barrera previamente formada por el abrazo a sí misma.

Tan solo una caricia bastó para hacerla temblar y obligarla a abrir los labios soltando el primer gemido. Los pezones sonrosados y endurecidos reaccionaron a la mínima provocación, valoró por un momento la posibilidad de saborearlos, las opciones sobre lo que quería hacer se elevaron al escucharla llamarlo por tercera vez en esa noche, pero ese último llamado se hallaba cargado de fragmentos de un corazón roto, demasiado como a lo que estaba acostumbrado, a tomar el rechazo, el dolor y la desesperación, y beber de ellos.

La levantó por la cintura deslizándola sobre sus piernas hasta acomodarla sobre su cadera y suavemente volvió a besarla mientras ella se aferraba en un abrazo que se le antojo demasiado inocente para lo que se estaban preparando.

Recorrió su boca, bajó por su cuello y la alzo lo suficiente para tomar entre sus labios el seno izquierdo, el del lado de su corazón para sentir el palpitar rítmico y acelerado pulsando en sus labios. Aspiró su aroma, su suave piel con cada poro exaltado por el trabajo que él hacía con las caricias de sus dedos largos y finos. Podía haber seguido así toda la noche, solo besándola y probando cada parte de su cuerpo, pero el tiempo apremiaba y la dejo sentir aquello que los volvería uno solo esa noche rozando su erección contra su vientre.

Movió la cadera para frotar en la entrepierna de la joven que ya profería entrecortados suspiros y jadeos ahogados, un grito ahogado apareció cuando tocó con la punta de su miembro la parte alta de su sexo ya inflamado. La tomó firmemente por la cintura, iba a tensarse, eso era seguro, pero le haría el menor daño posible para conducirla hasta el punto en que olvidara todo, más de lo que ya había hecho. Acercó la boca a su oído y le susurró tan pequeña pero significativa frase de advertencia y apremio a la vez que se habría paso entre su cuerpo.

El grito se ahogó en un nuevo beso y el mayordomo entró completamente sintiéndose prisionero de los espasmos involuntarios que producía el sexo recién descubierto, ella tuvo el primer impulso de alejarse por la punzada producida pero el abrazo del que era prisionera la obligó a hacer la acción contraria correspondiendo con todas sus fuerzas, uniendo sus senos contra aquel cálido pecho y apoyando la mejilla en su hombro, apretó mucho los labios porque no sabía si iba a intentar gritar de nuevo. El grueso y rígido miembro se movía entre sus muslos húmedos y le frotaba los labios con brusquedad durante los primeros movimientos que le arrebataron todo pensamiento que hubiese podido quedar hasta ese punto.

Sebastian irrumpió en su mente con la aterciopelada voz que tanto le caracterizaba vuelta levemente ronca. Levantó el mentón para encontrar ese rostro que tenía ocupado todo espacio en su alma mirándole con los ojos vidriosos y los labios temblorosos. La expresión inmaculada desde su frente hasta su barbilla le pareció tan cercana y más exquisita que nunca, el gesto de concentración que le regalaba haciéndole saber que toda su atención estaba exclusivamente en ella, le daba la apariencia de que se esforzaba con todo su cuerpo por penetrarla con la mayor delicadeza.

—Belleza tan caprichosa…— susurró besándola con el mismo ahínco de cada empuje para adentrarse más bebiéndose el aliento sobrante de su pobre alma mortal.

Elizabeth creyó flotar toda una eternidad sintiendo su cuerpo volverse casi líquido, alejada del mundo real en un espacio donde eran solo ellos y nadie más, donde solo existía este miembro que la levantaba y la arrastraba sin piedad hasta una explosión de su ser, silenciosa y ensordecedora a la vez. Su espalda se arqueaba con las piernas abrazadas a la cintura de su amante, y sus pezones palpitaban igual que su corazón que bombeaba desesperadamente mientras la lengua de Sebastian le llenaba la boca.

Entraba y salía cada vez con menos sutileza y con cada nuevo empuje buscaba adentrarse más, ella pensaba que se abriría completamente a medida que se hundía de su cuerpo, pero dentro de ese dolor punzante existía una sensación de necesitar que no se detuviese, que continuara y la llevara a un límite nuevo.

El rose contra su sexo durante las embestidas aumentaba la humedad, le había dejado nuevamente contra las sábanas en un ángulo distinto pero aún con las caderas levantadas para recibirlo. El ritmo aumentó por unos instantes delirantes, quería gritar, arañar, gemir y rogarle que no parara, pero él no se lo permitía sellando sus labios con la lengua y manteniendo sus manos sujetas por las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, él era el único con el fragmento de cordura necesaria para mantener el control absoluto de la noche.

Una sola de sus manos podía cubrir las dos de ella, así que podía darse el deleite de jugar con sus pechos como lo había hecho al principio, uno y otro con suaves caricias que alternaban con un delicado pellizco a los pezones rosados.

Sintió su cálido cuerpo tensarse y tener ligeros estremecimientos que volvía más estrecha y dificultosa cada embestida, aunque mas deleitante.

— ¿Es mía? ¿Me pertenece, milady? — preguntó con algo de dificultad soltando su boca y haciendo un empuje tan fuerte que la hizo arquear la espalda.

— ¿Solo para mi? — insistió el acercándose hasta quedar unidos por la frente perlada de sudor.

Ella lo miró fijamente, solo entonces, al tener su atención de esa manera le permitió a sus ojos refulgir el fuego de su naturaleza. Elizabeth entreabrió los labios completamente enrojecidos pero en lugar de palabras solo surgió un largo gemido.

Sebastian llevo su mano hasta el rostro de ella acariciándole la mejilla, repasando con el pulgar esa boca que ya no tenía secretos para él, había visto en sus ojos verdes una chispa de comprensión que la llenó de un miedo tan natural que solo acrecentó en él el deleite. Finalmente se daba cuenta, finalmente se lo dejaría saber pero le castigaría con el no poder jamás revelarlo, porque sin haber respondido sabía que ya le pertenecía.

El momento culminante estaba cerca, se incorporó casi bruscamente y apremió la última parte arrastrándola a la fantasía que bien había prometido, la dejó gritar, estallar luego de haberla contenido, nadie acudiría a verla, de eso estaba ya seguro. Su cuerpo temblaba enteramente y como un latigazo, con la misma violencia, finalmente pudo sentir una liberación que dejaba todo el mar de sensaciones dispersas alrededor.

Había terminado.

La sangre en presencia sutil y un poco de líquido seminal era lo que resbalaba por sus muslos hasta las sabanas mientras Elizabeth intentaba reponerse de lo que acababa de suceder. Su respiración estaba tan alterada que parecían los últimos instantes de vida que le quedaban.

Sebastian respiró agitado también unos segundos, sosteniéndose sobre sus brazos aún sobre ella, inclinó la cabeza buscando su boca una última vez por esa noche.

—Si es el infierno lo que me espera por este atrevimiento, accedería entonces por la puerta principal, porque no doy muestras de arrepentimiento, y me inclino ante aquella por quien mi deseo anhela…

—Sebastian…— gimió completamente desolada.

—Ya es tarde, milady, demasiado tarde…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¿Valió la pena la espera?_

_¡Gracias por leer!_

___Aún no se acaba el primer mes del año, así que todavía vale: _¡Feliz año 2013!


	14. entre sueños

**Ese mayordomo, entre sueños**

Paula abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz matinal acompañada del canto de un jilguero que había hecho nido en la marquesina, y que solo había podido conservar su hogar debido a la petición de Paula ante la inquisidora rutina de limpieza de Sebastian. Los rayos del sol reflejaron el rocío de las rosas rojas que había dado en regalo el Conde unos días atrás, descansaban en su jarrón y lucían tan frescas como el primer día. Era extraño, usualmente las flores que eran cortadas morían rápidamente, además la sola presencia del rocío era increíble, pues no había manera de que recibieran el sereno con las ventanas cerradas.

"_Debe ser porque guardan sentimientos especiales"_ dijo para sí la dama de compañía sonriendo ante aquél pensamiento romántico.

—Ha refrescado bastante la noche. — dijo alegremente con toda la intención de contagiar algo de buen humor para que su ama no rompiera a llorar en cuanto llegara el carruaje a recogerla. Tenía ya elegido el vestido y varias cosas con las que generalmente se sentía a gusto Elizabeth, incluso había preparado el desayuno ella misma.

—Habrá un esplendido día, quizás su madre consienta hacer un pequeño paseo por los jardines, ¡Sir Terry está ansioso por verla! Pero el señor Sebastian le dejó encerrado en el establo toda la noche, dijo que había mordisqueado la alfombra de la biblioteca…

Seguía hablando en voz alta mientras se apresuraba a sacar toda la ropa y accesorios. De repente se detuvo dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano; había olvidado preparar la tina, rió tontamente y se disculpó abriendo de par en par las puertas del cuarto de baño encontrando con que la bañera de este ya tenía agua caliente y una fragante loción de flores impregnando el ambiente.

—Debe haber sido el señor Sebastian, seguro sabía que lo olvidaría…— se dijo con cierto tono de decepción para sí misma; le apenaba demasiado tener olvidos.

—El baño esta listo… ¿Puedo abrir el dosel? — preguntó poniéndose al frente de la cama con las manos enlazadas al frente. Sin embargo, Elizabeth no profirió ruido alguno.

— ¿Lady Lizzy?

Paula se acercó cautelosa. No pensó en ningún momento que siguiera dormida, pues su joven ama tenía el sueño demasiado ligero. Entonces, luego de prolongarse el silencio, su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa.

—Sé que está molesta… pero son los deseos de su madre…— dijo absteniéndose de decir _"Y los del amo Ciel, también"_ porque sería tocar la herida. Rio nerviosamente acercándose más.

— ¿Lady Lizzy? — volvió a preguntar mientras su estomago se comprimía dolorosamente a medida que su mente empezaba a maquinar una teoría que la horrorizó por completo: _"Se ha fugado…". _Tomó la fina tela apartándola mientras pasaba un trago amargo de saliva, su corazón se detuvo un instante en cuanto vio las sábanas revueltas junto con varios pétalos blancos pisoteados que despedían un fuerte olor a rosas, pero sin rastro alguno de la joven. Sin perder tiempo y culpándose enteramente de lo sucedido por no haberse quedado con ella por la noche, salió corriendo de la habitación para dar aviso.

Angustiada y pálida entró a la habitación común de los sirvientes donde todos ya estaban despiertos y terminando sus últimos arreglos personales, abrió la boca y sin contenerse empezó a llorar antes de poder pronunciar palabra. Maylene, consternada, se acercó a socorrerla puesto que parecía que se desmayaba.

— ¡Lady Lizzy se ha escapado! — dijo entre sollozos, pero ninguno de los otros sirvientes parecía comprender la gravedad de lo ocurrido, pues solo intercambiaron miradas.

—Tranquila… no pudo haberse escapado a mitad de la noche sin más.— dijo Maylene palmeando su espalda muy suavemente.

—Seguro se ha levantado temprano a decorar el salón para el desayuno ella misma. — interrumpió Bard encendiendo lo que sería el primer cigarro del día. Finny hizo una exclamación exagerada diciendo que estaba de acuerdo y que era una gran idea, así que salió corriendo para comprobarlo él mismo, no obstante, aquello no era ningún consuelo para Paula, que estaba convencida de que su ama se había escapado de la casa para no ir al internado ¿Pero a dónde iría? Difícilmente con su madre…

— ¡El príncipe! — exclamó de pronto recordando el único lugar en el que podría esconderse.

Enjugándose las lagrimas con el pañuelo que le había ofrecido Maylene se puso de pie en un solo golpe y corrió directo al restaurante.

Bard meneó la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, terminó de abrochar los botones de su filipina y salió camino a la cocina para atender los preparativos del desayuno de todos, el del amo Ciel, siempre lo preparaba Sebastian.

— ¡Paula! — llamó Maylene sin saber si debía seguirla o no, tras unos momentos de indecisión, optó por correr detrás de ella.

La habitación quedó en silencio luego del alboroto causado. Solo el siseo de una serpiente irrumpió la repentina calma.

—Quizás nos hayan ignorado cuando dimos aviso de movimiento hace un rato, dice Oscar. — susurró el mensajero que había terminado ya de anudar su corbatín y solamente esperaba a los demás para salir y empezar labores.

—Hay mucho trabajo en las cuadras, el perro de Lady Elizabeth debió hacer muchos destrozos, dice Emily…

Tranquilamente salió de la habitación, quería darle de comer a los caballos y al perro antes de que se pusieran inquietos, además, Bard tardaría un rato antes de tener el desayuno listo.

— ¡Es terrible! — gritaba Finny desde el otro lado del salón luego de haber derribado una puerta por la fuerza con la que la había empujado para abrir.

— ¡No está! ¡De verdad no está!

Bard asomó la cabeza por la cocina y lo miró con cierta apatía.

— ¿Lady Elizabeth? — preguntó como si no fuese obvio a quién buscaban desde hacía unos minutos.

— ¡No está! ¡Ya revisé todos los salones! ¡Y los jardines! ¡Y las habitaciones! ¡Y las cuadras!

El mensajero de la casa, inclinó la cabeza permitiéndole a una de sus serpientes subir por su cuello, tuvo el presentimiento de que cualquier destrozo que hubiera hecho Sir Terry había sido minimizado por completo luego de la revisión de Finny.

El cocinero exhaló el humo de su cigarro mientras miraba el cielo raso.

— ¿En dónde se habrá metido? — preguntó más para sí mismo que para los demás pero sin denotar preocupación de ningún tipo, mientras que Finny se movía nervioso de un sitio a otro al tiempo en que murmuraba todos los lugares que ya había revisado.

— ¿Debemos informar al joven amo, dice Oscar? Sebastian salió muy temprano, dijo que trataría de llegar a la hora del almuerzo, así que él no puede ayudar, dice Oscar. — preguntó distraídamente el mensajero mientras acercaba un dedo al mentón de una serpiente, que había subido por sus piernas tras haber salido de la cocina, para hacerle un mimo.

Esa pregunta bastó para que Bard palideciera y Finny se quedara estático.

¿Decirle al joven amo que su prometida había desaparecido?

Bard fue el primero en reaccionar carraspeando por el humo que había tragado.

— ¡Paula y Maylene fueron a buscarla con el príncipe Soma! ¡Finny, tú y yo, vamos a buscarla al centro de la ciudad! ¡Revisaremos cada juguetería y dulcería!

El señor Tanaka, que iba también camino a la cocina, solo emitió algo parecido a una risa y dio un sorbo al té que se había preparado desde su habitación.

— ¡Viejo! Te quedas por si regresa! ¡Revisa de nuevo todas las habitaciones y los jardines! — exclamó el cocinero señalándolo enérgicamente. El señor Tanaka asintió y giró sobre sus talones para empezar su encomienda, detrás de él, haciendo evidente una leve cojera en una de sus patas delanteras, Sir Terry dio dos ladridos y agachó la cabeza pegando la nariz al suelo luego de recibir la indicación, del retirado mayordomo, de buscar a Lady Elizabeth.

— ¡El amo Ciel espera el desayuno a las nueve! ¡Son las siete! ¡Tenemos dos horas para encontrarla! ¡Andando! — Bard tomó del brazo a Finny saliendo a toda prisa.

Nuevamente empezó el caos y el mensajero quedose en su sitio unos instantes.

—Nos han excluido de nuevo… dice Oscar…

El reloj del vestíbulo anunció con sus campanas mecánicas, justamente las siete de la mañana…

.

A Elizabeth le había costado un esfuerzo colosal el poder salir de la mansión sin llamar demasiado la atención. No había sido capaz de arreglarse ella sola el cabello como de costumbre, así que las dos coletas caían sobre sus hombros con unas muy suaves ondas. El vestido arrugado del día anterior fue su primera opción y solo tomó una capa de lana que echo sobre sus hombros para resguardarse de la fresca mañana que de momento se le antojó más fría que en invierno.

Sus manos se aferraban a la pequeña bolsa de mano como si quisiera traspasar la piel de esta, no llevaba puestos los guantes, así que era fácil ver las uñas que se estaban volviendo blancas por el esfuerzo.

El cochero que había abordado para que la llevara, habíase dado por vencido en su intento de obtener más información que la del destino, así que ni siquiera pretendió una conversación. La joven temblaba de pies a cabeza, así que él sospechó que estaría enferma; completamente pálida, pero con las mejillas encendidas cual rosas rojas. Un pensamiento cruzó fugazmente por su mente; tenía la figura delicada y suave de las mujeres que interpretaban a las doncellas trágicas en el teatro, las que pasan las noches llorando por amados que han sepultado. Quizás había perdido a alguien recientemente, un velo de tristeza la envolvía como la niebla a la vegetación del parque, abrazándola hasta hacerla casi invisible.

"_Pobre muchacha…"_ dijo para sí dando la vuelta en la esquina para finalmente llegar a su destino.

Bajó de su lugar para ayudarle, pero ella rechazó todo intento, incluso al momento de pagar extendió el dinero con el cuidado suficiente de evitar cualquier contacto. Se dio la vuelta y con pasos apresurados cruzó el enorme portón de metal dejando al conductor una generosa propina en compensación por el desaire de no permitirle tocarla.

Se cobijó más en la capa al recorrerle la espalda un nuevo escalofrío. Los pequeños tacones de sus zapatos hacían un golpe sordo sobre las piedras húmedas que conformaban el camino. No había nadie afuera, los jardines se encontraban desolados. Llegó al edificio principal y una enfermera la interceptó tras haber dudado unos segundos, pues no la había reconocido en primera instancia sin su característico peinado y, principalmente, por el desarreglo general con el que resultaba más parecida a una de tantas visitantes que llegaban en busca de su pariente enfermo de muerte.

—Enseguida la acompaño a la habitación de Lord Edward. — dijo con suma cortesía.

—No es necesario… —susurró la joven inclinando la cabeza.

—Estoy buscando a otra persona, Letizia Rocasolano…

—Oh… ya veo… por aquí, la mandaré llamar. — respondió acercándola a la sala de espera para visitas distinguidas; un pequeño salón privado al final del pasillo. La enfermera abrió la puerta de madera y la invitó a pasar. La habitación era casi tan fría como el exterior.

—Por favor, espere solo un momento ¿Gusta algo de té?

Elizabeth asintió mecánicamente sin realmente apetecer nada, salvo desaparecer.

En cuanto la otra mujer cerró la puerta, se dejó caer sobre el sillón de desgastado terciopelo rojo. Ni un solo ruido en toda la habitación excepto por un mustio sollozo de la joven que debió llevarse una mano a la boca para no escucharse a sí misma y acrecentar el desprecio que sentía por su propia existencia.

¿Cómo pudo pasar aquello? ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo?

Llamaron a la puerta, pero ella no respondió, aún así, la misma enfermera que la había recibido regresaba con una bandeja y el servicio de té acompañado de una tarta de frutas.

—Letizia estará aquí en unos minutos, _milady_.

—Gracias…— mustió con una sombra de sonrisa.

Volvió a quedar a solas, pero tal como le habían asegurado, Letizia Rocasolano apareció, entrando a la habitación sin llamar previamente. La melena roja de la enfermera estaba anudada en una coleta baja mal hecha con una cinta blanca. La expresión de la mujer era sombría, acentuada por sus ojos azules fríos, casi inexpresivos, y a juego con la mueca en los labios que apretaba con fuerza.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? — preguntó bruscamente sin haber saludado primero y como si la hubiese importunado en un momento inapropiado.

Al tenerla enfrente, Elizabeth olvidó por completo todas las palabras que había intentado ordenar desde que había despertado en su habitación, completamente desnuda y con el olor del Sebastian aún flotando en el aire. Tembló y tragó saliva.

—He escuchado que está prometida al mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive…— dijo finalmente en un hilo de voz.

Letizia hizo un movimiento extraño con los hombros, una descripción acertada desde cierto punto de vista, era la de un pavo esponjando sus plumas, y aunque así lo pensó la hija de la Marquesa, no encontró suficientemente divertido como para mejorar su ánimo y ayudarle a recobrar su valor.

—Así es ¿Qué pasa con ello?

—El Conde Phantomhive es mi prometido; — dijo, pero al hacerlo sintió que sus labios ardían como si le recriminaran su crimen ante ese hecho —sabrá que Sebastian requiere de un permiso muy especial para poder contraer matrimonio, dado que sus responsabilidades con la casa Phantomhive son extensas… he venido a aquí a presentar mis felicitaciones, y a ofrecer mi intercepción para que el permiso sea otorgado al tiempo más breve ¿No considera atrevida esta iniciativa?

—No… de hecho, es bastante conveniente. — resolvió Letizia sin inclinar la cabeza y mirando hacia abajo, puesto que era un poco más alta que la joven noble que además, se encontraba sentada, pues sus piernas se habían rehusado terminantemente a sostenerla.

—Hablaré entonces con el Conde…

Letizia guardó silencio por unos instantes, pero terminó por aclararse la garganta con un carraspeo.

—Si es todo lo que deseaba de mi ¿Puedo retirarme? — preguntó incómoda.

—Sí, lo siento, no era mi intención importunarla.

La enfermera se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación dejando a la joven en su mismo sitio. Poco después, llamaron a la puerta. Elizabeth sintió que su alma escapaba en un gemido que nadie más que ella escuchó.

—Buenos días, escuché que estaba por aquí, justamente vengo de entregar unos requerimientos de la Marquesa…

—Sebastian…

Elizabeth sintió que perdía el habla pero consiguió serenarse los suficiente para no soltarse a llorar y poder continuar hablando.

—He venido a ver a la señorita Letizia Rocasolano… yo… hablaré con Ciel para que otorgue los permisos…

—Ya veo… con que era eso. Agradezco sus intenciones, Lady Elizabeth, pero eso no será necesario.

— ¿Ya estaba resuelto?

Sebastian negó con la cabeza y se acercó lentamente con un paso galante, que recordaba en cierta manera a los grandes felinos que acechaban una presa.

—Sucede que no tengo la intención de casarme con Letizia. — concluyó tajantemente.

— ¿Es… una broma?

—Lo siento, pero no.

Elizabeth palideció más aún y clavó las uñas en uno de los cojines decorativos del sillón. Sebastian entrecerró los ojos y se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos de donde estaba ella mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y con la intención de decir algo sin que la palabras pudieran formarse entre sus labios que temblaban.

La temperatura de la habitación descendió más y pronto se fue envolviendo de sombras, desdibujando los límites marcados por las paredes blancas y limpias. La joven, ante el sentimiento de asedio que la embargaba la sola presencia del mayordomo, no pudo sino temblar encontrándose directamente con el par de ojos rojos que la miraban con tal profundidad que se sentía completamente expuesta ante él.

—Ha estado terriblemente angustiada a causa de ella, así que decidí resolver eso. — dijo suavemente.

—No debe tener más dudas en su corazón, _milady_, pertenezco enteramente a su voluntad… así como usted a la mía…

Aquél demonio que había perturbado cada poro de su piel con sus palabras se acercó impertinentemente para demandar su boca junto a la suya tomando su mentón para hacerle responder con tal insolencia que parecía darle a entender que se encontraban en una habitación privada donde podía reclamarla por completo.

"_No"_ quiso decir ella, pero era demasiado tarde, demasiado poderosa la sensación de su cuerpo cálido y fuerte tan cerca, revoloteando sus recuerdos de la noche anterior que la hicieron estremecer al tiempo en que sentía su lengua enredarse lascivamente en la suya…

La oscuridad terminó de cernirse sobre ellos acallando la estridente voz de la consciencia de la joven, pero eso ya no preocupaba a Elizabeth; ni las sombras, ni Letizia, ni su madre ni nada, solo quería que Sebastian se quedara así junto a ella…

.

—Ya tienes edad suficiente como para comprender las decisiones que se toman, no se trata de un capricho sino de una necesidad y una oportunidad. No eres una niña, Elizabeth, ya eres una mujer, compórtate como tal. — sentenció la Marquesa Middleford son severidad.

Elizabeth apenas escuchó su voz como un eco lejano, giró el rostro para verla apartando la vista del cambiante paisaje que ofrecía el camino al que realmente no estaba prestando atención pero que daba una excusa perfecta para no detenerse simplemente a mirar un punto indefinido en la falda de su madre. La miró como si fuera una extraña, apenas con vago interés y volvió a girar el rostro sin encontrar nada que decir.

No era una niña, eso ya lo sabía y los sucesos de los últimos días no hacían mas que obligarla a afrontar aquella realidad que había buscado rehuir con tanta desesperación por tanto tiempo. Sabía que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, había estado así luego de desmayarse en el hospital y despertar en su habitación con Paula y el resto de los sirvientes a su alrededor.

¿Cómo pudo terminar de esa manera?

No importaba, estaría lejos el tiempo suficiente como para que todo se olvidara, y a su regreso sería la esposa de Ciel, todo habría terminado y ella ya lo habría olvidado.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Todo era tan extraño, tan irreal que le costaba entender exactamente qué había sucedido en cada momento. De la confusión a la culpa, una increíble pasión y después un profundo vacío en el que se hundía lentamente, donde ya no le importaba nada de todo lo que le agobió en algún momento, ni siquiera el saber que había cometido la falta más imperdonable mancillando su honra, todo lo que podía percibir era el calor abrazador en sus labios…

—Hemos llegado. — anunció la Marquesa.

La puerta del coche se abrió y ambas bajaron.

Solo habían salido a recibirlas dos religiosas, una de ellas supondría ser la directora del colegio; una mujer de edad avanzada y semblante serio, para nada frágil como las dulces ancianas de la ciudad. La acompañaba una mujer más joven pero sin poder ser comparada con Elizabeth, ni siquiera con la Marquesa que ya había intercambiado los saludos correspondientes.

—Nos veremos el domingo. — dijo Frances acercándose para abrazarla en un gesto menos severo y más auténtico. Su hija, sin embargo, correspondió mustiamente, más como reflejo que porque de verdad quisiera complementar el sentimiento.

—La hermana Rose te llevará a tu habitación. — dijo la superiora en cuanto el carruaje se hubo marchado.

Elizabeth la siguió en silencio. La tarde caía fríamente y soplaba un viento helado que daba la sensación de cortar la piel, a lo lejos se pudo escuchar el canto último del día de una parvada de gorriones que surcaba el cielo bermellón recubierto de nubes de tormenta.

El enorme edificio no era más cálido en su interior. Los grandes claros que dejaba el cielo raso a varios metros sobre su cabeza dificultaban la labor de mantener el calor aunque ya se habían encendido algunas chimeneas. En su camino se cruzaron con algunas religiosas y solo un par de alumnas, pero fuera de un saludo quedo, no había ningún ruido que perturbara tan lúgubre paz.

—Por aquí. — dijo la hermana Rose sacando de su hábito un puñado de llaves de donde escogió una que introdujo en el cerrojo.

—Esta es tu habitación. — dijo permitiéndole el paso.

Elizabeth entró. Era una habitación amplia aunque significativamente más pequeña que la suya en casa de sus padres. Únicamente estaba la cama de dos plazas, sin dosel, con sábanas de algodón y un cobertor de lana azul. En una esquina, junto a la ventana se encontraba un escritorio con su silla y un librero, ya todo acomodado, dispuesto según la norma del colegio. El tercer mueble significativo era el guardarropa; muy pequeño, lo suficiente para mantener los tres vestidos que usaría durante su estadía: dos azules de diario y uno negro para la misa de los domingos.

—Aquí están los horarios de tus clases. — interrumpió la religiosa entregándole un sobre largo con el nombre de la joven escrito en el reverso.

—Antes de eso se espera que tengas la habitación en orden y estés lista para las oraciones de las siete de la mañana. El desayuno se sirve a las ocho en punto y a las nueve has de estar en tu aula asignada. Enviaré a una estudiante por la mañana para que no tengas problemas para encontrar los salones ¿Alguna duda?

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza.

—Descansa, tienes la tarde libre, solo por hoy.

Diciendo ello, la hermana Rose salió cerrando la puerta. La joven volvió a suspirar y se acercó a la cama tocando la áspera manta que, sin embargo, sería perfecta para las frías noches que le aguardaban. Se recostó sin tener cuidado de arrugar el vestido que conformaría su único cambio de ropa para cuando le permitieran salir según el permiso de la directora y de su familia.

No prestó atención al momento en que había oscurecido, no había encendido la luz y solo hasta que escuchó ruido al otro lado de la puerta, fue cuando cayó en cuenta que las demás chicas regresaban a los dormitorios. Se incorporó para alistarse también para dormir pese a que no tenía sueño en realidad, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza hasta hacerle doler, como si esperase que…

Absurdo. Imposible.

Sonrió, quizás estaba a salvo.

Llevó las manos a su espalda para desabrochar el vestido. La madera del marco de las ventanas crujió un instante y el frío soplo del viento silbó en su oído estremeciéndola tanto como el repentino calor que la envolvió.

—Nunca he ansiado la gloria y los honores, pero me resisto a su olvido…

Elizabeth quiso gritar, salir corriendo para ponerse bajo el resguardo de la superiora, pero su cuerpo permaneció quieto, prisionero de un abrazo que borró todo rastro de resistencia. Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para no hacer ruido mientras sentía en su cuello la cálida boca de la única persona capaz de hacerle olvidar todo lo que era correcto y decoroso.

Trató de aferrarse al vestido pero él ya había hecho lo pertinente para deshacerse de el. Pasó una mano por su espalda y la condujo hasta su vientre para traerla a él.

—Sebastian…— susurró ella como una absurda súplica más parecida a una confirmación de que era él y nadie más quien la sostenía entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, debía ser solo un sueño…

Su cuerpo se estremeció a medida que las hábiles manos de él se deshacían del resto de la ropa y extendía el reguero de besos por todo su cuello y sus hombros.

—No hay salida, _milady_… no acepto la distancia…— susurró en su oreja apartando un mechón de cabello con los labios. Delineo con la punta de sus dedos la silueta de Elizabeth haciéndola desfallecer. La condujo hasta la cama sin darle tiempo para protestar acallando sus palabras con un beso largo y profundo.

El primer relámpago cayó iluminando de azul la habitación, Elizabeth abrió los ojos mirando de frente a Sebastian… el rojo de sus ojos la hizo estremecer pero no fue capaz de oponer resistencia alguna…

Debía estar soñando, no había manera de que pudiese estar con ella, tan lejos de Ciel… ¿Ciel?

Gimió mientras los cristales temblaban ante la tormenta que se desataba.

Sí, un sueño maldito…

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

… _pues, primero que nada: Minyi tsukino, Aydan K, Andy, y a todos los que comentaron, muchas gracias sobre todo por su paciencia, y:_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
